Semper Fi
by Demon Spartan
Summary: A United States Marine is caught in an ambush in Afghanistan, but is saved by an Asari and taken to the Mass Effect universe. Now hes a part of a new war, can he help stop the Reapers and the end of the galaxy?
1. From Afghanistan to what the hell?

**A/N: This fic...is dedicated to my friend Eric. Who died in Afghanistan two years ago. This is in honor of his memory, and the memory of all those who lost their lives overseas. I miss you man, may you rest in peace.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Corporal Eric Lachance awoke from sleep, dark green eyes still a little cloudy from the lite nap. His convoy had been travelling through the Northern part of Kabul for the last two hours and he thought it would have been the perfect time to catch up on some sleep. Running a hand through the short blonde mohawk on his head, he put his helmet back on and adjusted it.

"Rise and shine buttercup." said Sergeant Miller from the front passanger seat. "Yeah man, your snoring could wake the dead." said Private Ramerez from his spot on the 50 cal. above them. The other two occupants that were sitting next to Eric, Private First Class Jane Valentine and Private Jason Fox were checking their weapons.

Eric looked out the window at the cold night desert outside. He had joined the Marines when he was 18, Eric wanted to fight for his country and it was something he wanted to do since he was a kid. His mom was against it at first, but trusted that her son could keep himself safe. His little brother James was excited for him and was proud of his big brother.

After basic, Eric was sent to Iraq first for 2 years before being reassigned to a new squad here in Afghanistan. The Corporal liked being a Marine, it was his life, and he'd fight for the safety of the innocent for as long as he could.

"How long till we reach the location Sarge?" asked Ramerez. "About another hour Private. Keep your pants on." "For all our sakes." added Valentine making everyone chuckle. Eric's squad was like a second family to him. They were like brothers and sisters, save for the Sergeant who was like that uncle you wanted to fight every once in a while, but in a good way.

Eric checked his weapons. His loadout consisted to an M4A2 assault rifle with an attatched grenade launcher, an M9 pistol, five flashbang grenades, five fragmentation grenades, a few MREs, night vision goggles, and a small medical kit along with several magazines for his weapons. Their mission was to be part of a small convoy of three hummers that was to recon around the Afghan capital for possable activity. So far they hadn't found anything.

'Nightwatch 2, we have a visual on something due West of our position.' said the driver of the hummer ahead of them. "Copy that Nightwatch 1. Ramerez, do you have a visual?" asked Miller. Ramerez looked around with his night vision goggles. "I don't see...there! RPG!"

The hummer ahead of them exploded in a large fireball, "GET OUT! DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!" shouted Miller as the 50 cal. guns from the remaining hummers opened up. Eric lept out and immediately shot a man that was running at their hummer with an AK-47 in his hands. He took cover behind the hummer and fired at several more human shaped outlines he saw out in the desert.

There was more gunfire and a grunt was heard next to him. Eric looked down and saw Jason slumped against the side of the vehicle with a hole in his neck, "Shit! Fox is down! They're coming from the East too!" he shouted to the others. Valentine tried to check his vitals, "Hes gone!" she called out taking up her weapon again.

Another RPG was seen flying in their direction and the hummer behind them went up in an explosion. "Mayday! Mayday! This is Nightwatch, we just lost two of our hummers and we're taking heavy fire two clicks outside of Kabul we need back up now!" Miller shouted into the radio. 'Renforcements are on their way Sergeant, ETA 20 minutes. Just hang on.' came the reply.

"We'll be dead by then! Can't command hurry up fas-" Ramerez was silenced when a bullet went through his head sending his body toppling off of the hummer. "Ramerez!" shouted Miller running to the downed soldier. "Someone get on that 50!" Eric jumped up onto the back of the hummer and headed for the heavy weapon.

"ERIC!" shouted Valentine. The Corporal looked up just as a third RPG struck the hummer. The following explosion threw him several feet and crashing onto the cold sand.

His ears were ringing, and he noticed that he was missing his helmet and goggles, and blood was dripping down his forehead. Thankfully he saw his rifle laying next to him. Grabbing it he staggered to his feet and looked back to where he was before.

With the help of the fires from the destroyed vehicles, he saw Valentine and the Sergeant doing what they could with the help of a few remaining soldiers in that survived the explosions. Eric was about to run to them when he got a massive headache. He dropped to his knees clutching his head, did the explosion do this?

**"No. It was I."** Eric looked up and saw time had slown down to a crawl, bullets seemed to freeze in midair as they flew past. Out of the darkness, a woman came toward him. She had blue skin with tentacle like hair and markings on her face. She wore a body hugging suit that reeked sex appeal and danger at the same time.

The strange woman kneeled infront of him, **"Your purpose is not to die here. You are needed elsewhere Corporal Lachance."** she spoke ominously. Eric was confused. Who was this woman? What did she mean needed elsewhere?

She smiled sadly as she slipped some strange orange glowing device onto his right arm, **"Alas, I will not survive transporting you. But this will tell you everything you'll need to know." **She kissed his forehead, as a mother would a child, **"May the goddess protect you."** There was a bright flash, and Corporal Eric Lachance saw darkness.

X

Eric groaned, he felt worse than he did after a hard day at basic. He opened his eyes slowly...before flipping over and looking around quickly. He wasn't in Afghanistan anymore, he was sitting in some strange alley surrounded by futuristic looking buildings. "Where the hell?" he asked the air. He looked to his left and saw his rifle, picking it up, he crept to the end of the alley and peeked out.

The Marine was so shocked he almost dropped his weapon. There were people walking everywhere, but they weren't human! There were humans but they were surrounded by aliens of various kinds. He saw some like the woman he had seen, ones that looked like large reptiles, and some that looked like a cross between reptiles, humans, and birds.

Thats when he was hit with realization as hard as a rubber bullet. Asari...Krogans...Turians...they were just like the alien races in the two games he played with his little brother when he was on leave before he came to Afghanistan. He slinked back into the alley and sat down against a wall, rifle in his lap. _"How the hell was I transported to the Mass Effect universe?"_ he wondered.

Then it hit him, that Asari! She said something about transporting him some where. But she also said something about not surviving it. He looked down at his arm and the glowing device she had given him came alive. An omni-tool, and there were several messages and a video addressed to him. "Alright, time to figure out what the hells going on." he said before he started to go through the messages.

**A/N: A short chapter, but its a good start. Review if you want.**


	2. Meeting Shepard

**A/N: I like writing this story already. Heres chapter 2 folks!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Eric sat for a long while going over the various messages in the omni-tool. There were four total. One talked about the current news, as well as the date. Turned out it was the year 2183, so Eric knew he was in the Mass Effect 1 timeline. The next message was information about a credit chit on his person. Finding it in his stachel next to his MREs, he scanned it to find 250,000 credits on it. "I'll probably get more if I pawn off this stuff since its all antique." he said to himself about his gear.

The third message was a map of the Citadel, which turned out was where he was now. When he tried to open the last message a small notice popped up saying 'Watch vid first'. Shrugging, the Corporal activated the vid.

A small screen appeared, and the Asari that transported him was seen. "Hello Eric. I'm guessing you have a lot of questions about your current situation. My name is Le'zara, and I have brought you to this universe to do a service for every species in the galaxy. There was a prophecy foretold by the protheans that two beings would stand up against the coming of the Reapers."

Eric's eyes widened. What did this mean? It couldn't be... "Yes Eric, you are one of the beings foretold. When I uncovered the Prothean prophecy, I immediately set out to find the two that could help stop the Reapers from once again destroying all life in the Terminus Systems. And I believe you will know the other being when you find them." So far the Corporal was at a loss for words. How could this be? He was a Corporal in the United States military! Not a savior of the galaxy in another universe.

The vid continued, the Asari had a sad look on her face, "I'm so sorry I had to take you away from the life you had. Your family, your friends, but that night you would have died in that ambush. I had to act quickly." She looked down before looking back up at him, "I won't be surviving the journey to bring you here, the expuslion of so much mass energy will destroy me. Which is why I'm leaving you this message, along with enough funds to help you get on your feet. Please, Corporal Eric Lachance...This universe needs you, much like your country needed you back in your universe."

Eric saw tears travel down the woman's cheeks, "May the goddess be with you child." The vid ended, and the Corporal felt like all his energy was sucked out. It all finally came crashing into him. He lost everything he loved. Thrown into a universe where he and one other would stand against an ancient civilization of machines hellbent on death and destruction.

He didn't know how much time passed, an hour? Two hours? It didn't matter. Eventually he looked back down at the omni-tool and saw the last message unlocked. Opening it, it showed information about a man named Fist. And how he had sent men after a Quarian to take her out for a Turian named Saren. The Corporal realized what this meant. Tali was walking into an ambush in exactly...30 minutes! "Guess that explains the map." he said to himself.

Eric staggered to his feet, strapping his rifle to his back. "Gotta get moving."

X

Now, Eric had been starred at before. Most soldiers in the army got it both in their home soil and where ever they were stationed. But the way people walking by him now and just gawking made him feel like a freak. Well, it was expected. He was walking through a futuristic super station wearing gear from almost two centuries ago.

_"Just ignore them. Your a Marine. Just keep your eyes on the mission."_ he kept thinking to himself.

He took a few back alleys and found himself in the right location. Right infront of him, two Salarians and a Turian were talking with Tali. Eric's sharp eyes saw that the group of three kept twitching their hands toward their weapons. He knelt down and drew his rifle, taking aim down the holo-sight and targeting the Turian's head.

He held his breath to steady his aim, hoping to whatever god was paying attention that they didn't have shields. They drew weapons to attack, Eric pulled the trigger.

The assault rifle kicked and the Turian's head exploded in a cloud of blood and bone. The Salarians were shocked at their leaders death giving the Corporal the time to run out of the alley and slam one of them in the head with the butt of his rifle. He spun and shot the other in the kneecap dropping him to the ground in pain.

The other Salarian tried to stand, but Eric put a bullet in his head before he could. Turning to the wounded Salarian, he kicked the pistol he had out of his reach before planting his heavy boot in his chest. "You work for Fist?" he asked aiming his rifle at the Salarian's face. "Y-Yes!" he barked out. "Did he hire you to kill the Quarian?" asked the Marine. "Yes!" was the answer.

"Good to know." Eric said kicking him in the face and putting his rifle away. He turned to Tali and saw her pointing a shotgun at him. "Okay...is this how you treat everyone who saves you?" he asked putting his hands up. "Who are you?" she asked keeping her weapon steady.

"Eric Lachance." he said keeping very calm. "Why did you save me?" she asked. "Because it was the right thing to do." he replied. Slowly, she lowered her weapon, "Thank you." Eric shrugged, "No problem. Whats your name?" "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." said Tali. "Nice name." he said smiling.

He wasn't sure because of the visor, but he thought he could see her blushing. "I didn't know antiques could work so well." she said motioning toward his rifle. Eric looked at his M4 and shrugged, "Its been faithful since I got it." he said trying not to give away too much info. Somehow telling people about where he was from could be bad.

Just then, the Corporal noticed a red dot travel up his chest to his forehead. "Step away from the Quarian." the two looked up and saw a group of four people coming toward them, three humans which he knew where Ashley, Kaidan, and Commander John Shepard himself. And a Turian by the name of Garrus, who's sniper rifle was aiming at his head.

Eric sighed, "Put it down split-lip. I just saved her life." he said without showing any emotion, he needed to play ignorance for now. The Turian tilted his head, "Thats a name I've never heard before." "I choose not to be nice to others when they have a gun in my face." Shepard spoke then, "Garrus put the gun down, if he helped her then hes not an enemy." Garrus put the weapon down and Eric relaxed just a little bit.

"Who are you?" asked Shepard. "Names Eric Lachance. You must be Commander Shepard." said the Corporal. "Whats up with the look?" asked Ashley pointing to his outfit. Eric shrugged, "I like the look." "Desert camo that hasn't been used in almost 200 years?" asked Kaidan. Eric shrugged again. "This heres Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. I think shes the one your looking for." he motioned to Tali.

Everyone looked at him oddly, "How did you know we were looking for her?" asked Garrus suspicious. "I know how to keep my eyes and ears open. And after interrogating the Salarian behind me, I know that it was Fist who sent them on Saren's behalf." The group looked shocked. Eric cursed mentally for saying too much.

"What do you know about Saren?" asked Shepard stepping closer. "That hes a Spectre, and he might or might not be responsible for the Geth attack on Eden Prime. Personally, I think hes guilty as sin." said the Marine. The air seemed less tense now. "Sorry about that its hard to trust people these days." said Shepard shaking his hand.

"No problem." said Eric. as they all got to know each other. "If Fist sent those men on behalf of Saren, then we need to pay him a visit." said Garrus. "My thoughts exactly." said Shepard before looking at Eric and Tali. "We need your information on Saren to convict him of his crimes Ms. Zorah, you in?" Tali nodded. "How bout you Eric?" Shepard asked looking to the Marine.

"I'm in. Lets go kick some ass." said the Corporal. The now larger group left the alley and headed toward Fist's main base of operations. Eric had a lot of thoughts going through his head, but decided to sort them out later. Right now he had to stay sharp, because he knew there was a firefight coming and he needed to be ready.

_"Let the good times roll."_ he thought to himself grinning.

**A/N: This chapter was kind of rushed, but I wanted to get into the action. Which will start in the next chapter. So stay tuned and keep the reviews coming.**


	3. Bar Fight

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them comin!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The walk to the bar where Fist would be located was mostly silent. Eric had taken the time to look at the crew around him. Ashley, Kaidan, Garrus and Tali where just like in the game. And Shepard was like the default version of himself. He remembered helping his brother make his own version of Shepard, but he personally stuck with the default, too much work to make a character instead of jumping right into the action.

Eric shrugged out of his desert camo jacket and stuck it into the small backpack he had on, leaving him in his flak jacket and tan t-shirt. "Seriously, whats with the antiques?" asked Kaidan. "Its all I have to my name smartass." Eric growled out. He saw Ashley elbow him in the side before falling back instep with him.

"I haven't seen a rifle that old work so well or look like new." she said looking at his rifle. The Corporal ejected the magazine and hand handed her the rifle. She flipped it over in her hands looking it from top to bottom. "Impressive. You could probably get a couple hundred thousand credits for this alone."

Garrus took the M4 and looked down the holographic sight, "For something so old. I could use something like this." he handed the rifle back to Eric who slammed the clip back into it. "Whats the barrel underneith?" asked Kaidan. "Grenade launcher. Fires a 40mm explosive round with the same payload as a frag grenade." said the Corporal opening the launcher and setting a heavy round into it.

"You think you'll need that much firepower?" asked Shepard. "No. But I'd rather have it, and not need it. Than need it, and not have it." replied Eric running a hand through his mowhawk. (If your wondering about the hairstyle, think of Sev's hair in Killzone2)

They reached the outside of the bar when the first shot was fired. The group of five took cover as the rounds tore past. Eric peered around the wall he took cover behind, "I see four hostiles. Three pistols and one assault rifle." he called to Shepard. The Commander nodded as they returned fire. Eric leaned out and fired several three-round bursts dropping two of the men while the others got the rest.

"Nice shots." said Garrus seeing the well made headshots. "I've been trained by the best." said Eric as they entered the bar. More shots were fired making the group take cover again, "I think he knew we were coming." said Ashley as she, Eric and Tali hunkered down behind an overturned table. The Marine tried to look over the table, but ducked back down as rounds tore into the cover.

Reaching into his stachel, he pulled out two flashbangs. "Cover your eyes!" he shouted pulling the pins and throwing them over the table. There were two loud bangs and the sounds of people screaming. Eric jumped up and saw a couple of Batarians and and a few humans covering their eyes in pain. By another table, Garrus and Shepard stood up and fired on the ones standing. Eric added his own bullets taking them all down.

A shot rang out, and Eric dropped feeling the round graze his right shoulder. Behind the bar in the center of the room, five men had taken cover and were uneffected by the flashbangs. Getting his barrings back, the Corporal stood back up and grabbed the trigger of the other weapon on his rifle. "Hay assholes!" Two stood up, Eric pulled the trigger and lobbed a grenade out of the launcher.

The resounding explosion blew half the bar apart and sent three of the men flying in different directions. When the smoke cleared, everyone stood up wide eyed at the destruction. "Holy shit." said Kaidan. Eric grinned as he walked around the bullet ridden table with Ashley and Tali.

"Lets go take care of Fist." said Shepard as they headed for the stairs leading up to the main office. Two Batarians ran down to intercept them, Garrus grabbed one and slammed them head first into the wall and throwing them down the stairs. Eric pulled out his K-Bar knife and drove it into the throat of the other before throwing him after his partner.

"He can't have much resistance left." said Ashley as they made their way up the rest of the way. Eric drew his M9 and held it in his right hand while he held the knife in the other crossed over his right arm. They approached the office and heard yelling, followed by the sound of gun fire. They stormed the room and saw a scarred Krogan in red armor aiming a shotgun at Fist. "Your going to die here." the Krogan growled.

Fist noticed the others and sneered, "You got through my security." "If you could even call it that." said Kaidan. Fist looked at everyone in the room and reached for something under his desk.

Eric saw time slow down as he bolted forward, lept over the desk, and slammed full force into the crime lord; the momentum sending both men crashing through the window overlooking the bar. They landed onto a table below causing it to collapse under their weight.

The Marine groaned as he rolled over onto his feet, "Sonovabitch...that wasn't a smart move." he said clutching his ribs. He looked to his left and saw Fist staggering to his feet. He got up and kicked the crime lord's feet out from under him. Grabbing his M9 and knife from the floor, he pointed the pistol at the man's face. "Your done." he said icily.

At that moment, four men and a Krogan entered the bar and aimed weapons at him. Fist chuckled, "I don't think so." Eric glared from the men to Fist, swinging his foot back and kicking the man hard in the face knocking him out. "I'll let Wrex deal with you."

The hired thugs opened fire forcing the Corporal to move. Firing his M9 as he tried to get behind cover. One man went down, but Eric felt pain erupt in his left shoulder, then again in his right leg.

He managed to get behind a low wall and saw that he'd been shot twice. But the adrenaline running through him numbed the pain significantly. Ejecting the clip in his pistol and slapping in a fresh one, he started to look around for his M4, which had fallen off his back in the fall from the second floor.

Seeing it a few feet away in the open, the Marine formulated a plan. Pulling a frag grenade and a flashbang out of his stachel, he looked over to where the thugs were standing. Pulling the pins, he tossed the devices and bolted from his cover with his eyes shielded. The loud explosions that sounded were soon followed by cries of pain as Eric scooped up his rifle.

Replacing the spent magazine, he spun around only to recieve a heavy fist to the chest which sent him crashing into a bar on the side of the room. "That hurt you little bastard." growled the Krogan, who was clutching his left side. Eric clutched his ribs again, at least two were broken at this rate. "I didn't know the Krogan would be used like tools." he said, trying to distract the Krogan while he loaded a grenade into the launcher.

The Krogan growled, "Moneys money. I am no ones tool." Eric smirked, "Says the old, blunt, useless, lizard man." he said closing the barrel. The Krogan roared and charged at him. The Marine fired the launcher. The explosion took the Krogan's head off in a shower of blood and gore, but with the blast being close-quarters Eric was thrown to the side and hit the floor hard.

His vision was blurred, but could make out the forms of Shepard and the others running to the bar. "Over there!" shouted Kaidan. "What the hell did he do to this place?" asked Garrus. The Krogan, which he knew was Urdnot Wrex, walked over to the still unconsious Fist and blasted his head off with a shotgun just as Tali and Ashley came over to him.

The adrenaline was wearing off, and Eric could feel his consiousness starting to slip. "Hes got two gunshot wounds and a couple broken ribs Shepard." said Tali. "Joker, have Chakwas prep the medbay. We're coming in with wounded." said Shepard. "Garrus, collect his gear. We have to get moving."

The Corporals last sight was Ashley Williams looking down at him with a soft smile, "Your gonna be fine. Just hold on." Everything went black after that.

**A/N: A slight cliffhanger. What will happen to our Corporal next? Review.**


	4. Explinations and New Gear

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and sticking with my fic. Heres chapter 4!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

_Gunfire echoed all around him. The hummer behind him exploded after being hit with an RPG. Sergeant Miller was yelling orders that could barely be heard by his ringing ears. Ramerez and Fox both laid dead on the ground while he and the others kept shooting. He crawled onto the back of his hummer to get on the 50 cal. when someone screamed his name. He looked up and saw an RPG just as it hit the hummer causing a large explosion that engulfed him._

Eric's eyes snapped open, his ears picking up the sound of a heartrate montior going off like a freight train. "You can relax, your safe." The Marine looked to the left and saw a middle aged woman smiling kindly at him. "You took a couple of injuries, but you should be fine now. I'm surprised you used that armor in a firefight, you could have wound up much worse."

The Corporal looked around and saw that he was in a medical bay, most likely on the _SSV Normandy_. His memory slowly came back as he remembered the fight in the bar, and the wounds he had recieved.

Sitting up slowly, he saw that he was only in his boxers. The first thing he noticed were the new scars on his shoulder and leg from the bullet wounds. The woman came over and put a set of clothes on the bed next to him, they were his digital camo uniform. "These were in your bag, I thought you might want them to wear." "Thank you, doctor..." "Chakwas." she replied smiling.

Eric knew who she was, but he needed to keep up appearences. "If you don't mind my asking. Wheres the rest of my gear?" Chakwas pointed to the corner where his desert camo outfit, flak vest, weapons and the rest of his gear was located. "Shepard thought you would want them close by since they are antiques."

The Corporal nodded his thanks as he pulled on his uniform. "Where is the Commander now?" "Hes meeting with the council with that Quarian you located." said Ashley walking into the medbay. "I hate politics." he muttered going over to his gear and pulling out a spare tan t-shirt and putting it on before throwing on his jacket. Ashley chuckled, "Good to see your up. The way you took down that Krogan was pretty extreme."

Eric shrugged as he pulled on his boots, "Had very little options. So I improvised." They sat in silence as the Marine finished getting dressed. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Eric froze for a moment, "My old man. He was in the military. Taught me everything he knew." It wasn't a lie, persay, but he was hoping that she wouldn't ask anymore until he could get a backstory cooked up.

Thankfully, Shepard and Admrial Anderson entered the room just then. "Eric, good to see your doing alright." said Shepard. "Just a small explosion, nothing serious." said Eric. "Small explosion, falling out a second story window, two gunshot wounds, and a couple of broken ribs. Sounds a little serious to me." said Ashley.

"Chief Williams, Doctor Chakwas, we would like to speak to Mr. Lachance alone for a few moments can you give us some privacy." said Anderson. The two women left the room leaving the three military men alone. "So, Eric, you mind telling us who you are." said Shepard locking him in a cold stare.

"What do you mean Commander?" asked Eric keeping a calm demeanor. "We checked files, and ran your DNA through the databank. Nothing was found." said Shepard. "Basicly, you don't exist son." said Anderson. Eric felt as though someone had injected ice into his veins. He had been found out. With a sigh, the Marine faced the window seeing the view of the Citadel. "I...don't know where to begin." he said defeated.

"After what you have done for us Eric. I trust you." said Shepard. Eric sighed, "I'm not from this dimension." he said as calmly as he could. "You mind elaborating on that for us?" asked Anderson shocked. Eric turned to face the Commander and the Admrial, "The clothes I'm wearing should be an indicator. I'm from the year 2010. In my dimension, this whole universe is a video game franchise known as Mass Effect."

The two Alliance soldiers stood stalk still for a few moments. "How can we believe this is the truth?" asked Shepard. "Your name is Commander John Shepard, you were orphaned because your home colony was attacked by Batarian pirates when you were a kid. Your family was killed, but you were saved by the Alliance. Early in your career in the military, you and your squad was attacked by Thresher Maws on the planet Akuze leaving you the sole survivor. You were just given Spectre status today to hunt down Saren."

Eric was taking a big chance since there were multiple backgrounds for Shepard. But given the shocked faces of the two infront of him, he got incredibly lucky. "How? How is this possable?" asked Anderson. "I don't know. It was an Asari who brought me here." said the Marine. "Eric start from the beginning." said Shepard.

The three men sat down as Eric told his story. Keeping the information about the Prothean prophacy a secret for the time being. The two Alliance men sat in silence for a few moments mulling over what the Marine just told them. "Can you tell the future?" asked Shepard. Eric nodded, "To some degree. But who knows how much the timeline has changed with me being here."

"Can you tell us what will happen with Saren and the Geth?" asked Anderson. _"Its not those two you gotta worry about."_ the Corporal thought to himself. "I could...but I can't. Trying to change what fate has set in place could have a devistating domino effect on the universe. Things happen for a reason, in some cases they have to happen." Shepard nodded, "I understand." "But that doesn't mean I can't help us out of a tight spot every now and again. I just can't interfere with 'bigger' events." said the Marine.

"Well Corporal, what will you do now?" asked Anderson. Eric looked to Shepard, "I was trained by the best the United States had to offer. I am a soldier, no matter where I'm from, I'll fight for the innocent. Do you have room on the _Normandy_ for one more Shepard?" The Commander smiled, "Absolutely. Welcome aboard Corporal." said Shepard holding out his hand.

Eric shook it with a smirk. "We'll keep this between us. This kind of knowledge could prove dangerous if it got out." said Anderson. "For now though, I have a friend who can create profiles. I'll have him fill one out for you so no one gets suspicious." The Admiral held out his hand next, "Congradulations Corporal Lachance. You've just been added to the Alliance Militray ranks." Eric grinned wider and shook the older man's hand before snapping a salute.

Shepard and Anderson saluted back. "I'll leave you for now. I have paper work to fill out and a few favors to ask." said Anderson taking his leave. Eric looked at Shepard, "Commander, I need to head into the Citadel before we take off." Shepard regarded his new recruit, "Whys that?" "My old gear won't hold up for what we're up against. I'm gonna pawn it off and buy some armor and weapons. If thats okay...sir." replied Eric remembering he was now talking to a superior officer.

Shepard smiled, "Permission granted Corporal. Take Garrus and Chief Williams with you for assistance." "Yes sir." said Eric leaving the medbay with his gear.

X

The antique shop looked nothing like what he was use to back where he came from. As Eric looked around, what he normally would see in a normal store was on the shelves and on sale for a large amounts of credits.

When he set his gear on the counter, the Volus who was running the shop nearly had a heart attack. "By the gods Earth-Clan! Where did you aquire such treasures!" the short alien exclaimed running a hand over the M4 rifle. "My dad collected old military surplus. It all still works perfectly too." Eric lied smoothly. The Volus got over his shock and started to add things together. "Oh by the way. My Turian friend here is with C-Sec, so if you try to take advantage of me in any way. I can take my business elsewhere."

The Volus looked up at Garrus who glared back making the smaller alien shrink back a bit. "O-Of course not Earth-Clan. I wouldn't take advantage of someone such as yourself." Eric smiled, "I didn't think so." The Volus went back to calculating the price, more fairly this time, while the small group looked around the shop.

"Thanks Garrus." Eric whispered. The Turain raised his mandables in a smirk, "No problem. I wouldn't let an alley get swindled. Especially with how much all that should come to." The Volus came back to them with an offer.

X

Eric stumbled out of the shop wide eyed, Garrus and Ashley following behind. The Marine had kept his digital camo uniform, K-Bar knife, dog tags, boots and backpack. The rest was pawned off...and came to 700,000 credits. "Damn." muttered Eric. "All that gear was in good conditon, save for a few marks and holes in the vest and clothes." said Ashley. "You couldn't have gotten a better offer, unless you found an antique collector in person." said Garrus.

"Still, wow." said the Corporal as they entered an Armor shop. The Salarian at the counter smiled as they approached. "Welcome. How may I help you?" "I'm looking for some good armor. But I'm picky about movement." said Eric. "Can you discribe what your looking for?" asked the shop keeper. "I'm use to wearing a vest with elbow and knee pads. Got anything like that that can take a lot of bullets?"

The Salarian looked thoughtful before going into the back and coming out with a case. "We have been experimenting with breaking down different kinds of armor without losing shield integraty. This is one of our best." he opened the case and revealed the vest-like chest piece to a set of colossus armor. The case also included gauntlets, boots, elbow and knee pads, and shin guards with a belt where the shield generator was located. The armor was black in color but had a slight shine to it.

Garrus whistled, "Now that looks nice." "How much?" asked Ashley. "Its custom made. I can ask for no less than 100,000 credits for the set." said the Salarian. "I'll take it." said Eric. The Salarian nodded closing the case. Eric looked to the side and saw something on the shelf, It was an eye device like Garrus's except it was blue instead of white. "Hay Garrus, how does that eye piece of yours work?"

The Turian tilted his head, "Has a HUD to keep track of your shields and a motion tracker. It also helps with long range weapons." Eric pulled the device off the counter and set it on the case, "Add this to it."

X

They left the Armor shop with Eric carrying his new armor in it's sealed case. "Where to now?" asked Ashley. She really didn't mind helping their new crewmate shop for armor and weapons, the guy really knew what to look for. "Weapons." said Eric. Garrus pointed to a shop a few places down from the armor place, "Best weapon shop in the ward."

The group entered the store, and Eric grinned seeing all the different weaponry all around them. "I'm home." He approached the counter just as a Turian came out from the back room. "Looking for something?" he asked gruffly. "Looking for guns to kill Geth and other nasty things with." said the Marine. The Turian chuckled, "You came to the right place. What do you need?"

After a few minutes, the Corporal desided on an assault rifle, two pistols, and a Viper sniper rifle. Then he saw a knife on a display on the counter and picked it up. Slight curved blade, 8 inches long not including the handle which was black. "Its a good blade. Made from the best materials." said the shop keeper.

Eric flipped the knife around in his hand a few times, "Perfectly balanced too. Add this in with some thermal clips and grenades." "Watch yourself Rambo." said Ashley smiling. Garrus chuckled. "Hay, never knock a good thing Chief." said the Marine grinning.

When everything was done, the group made their way back to the _Normandy_.

X

Eric looked at himself in the mirror of his new room. The armor fit him perfectly and felt like his old gear did. His rifles were strapped to his back, pistols on both hips, and his knives were in their sheathes on his lower back. All in all, the Marine looked ready for combat on any level.

Giving one last check of his look through the HUD, Eric turned to his room. It was smaller than any he had been in before, but there was enough room for a bed, chair, and desk with a private terminal. _"It ain't much. But its home."_

The door slid open and Shepard stood on the threshold. "Hows the new armor?" "Fits like a glove sir. Can't wait to test it out." said Eric. "You will Corporal, in due time. We're leaving the Citadel now and heading to the nearest mass relay. So be ready when your needed." "Yes sir." replied the Marine. Shepard gave the young man one last smile before leaving him to his own devices.

Eric felt the ship move a few minutes later. "Here we go. Get ready fuckers, cuz I'm gonna put a 21st century boot in your ass."

**A/N: And so it begins. I know its a little surprising that I let Eric's secret out early, but I thought that it could go a long way with Shepard and Anderson knowing the truth. Stay tuned until the next update and keep the reviews comin. **


	5. One of the Crew

**A/N: Back again folks. I'm hoping to get some more reviews before the end of this story, and I have some big plans for where this fics gonna go. Anyway, heres chapter 5.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The _Normandy_ was just like in the game. Granted it was a lot larger than what could fit on a tv screen. Eric had spent most of his time wandering the corridors trying to pass time. Or doing regular exercise regiments in the cargo hold. Which was what the Corporal was currently going to do at this time.

Stepping off of the elevator into the cargo hold, Eric saw that no one was around. Walking over to a table, the Marine laid out all his weapons before he started to systematically take them apart. One of the things that stuck with him since basic was to know your weapon as well as you knew yourself, and given these were new weapons he needed to make sure he knew them inside and out.

He had just finished the two pistols and started on the assault rifle when the elevator chimed. Ashley walked into the hold and noticed him. "Hay Corporal." Eric nodded not taking his eyes off his task. Curious, she walked over and saw him reassembling the assault rifle like an expert. "Thats pretty good." she commented.

Eric cocked the hammer back and set the rifle aside before starting on the sniper rifle, "Was always taught to know my weapons. I think I know them pretty well by now." he said taking the Viper apart. Ashley watched his hands move with precision as he removed each part and laying them in a certain order on the table before quickly scooping them back up and putting the rifle back together, making it look as though it wasn't taken apart in the first place.

"You need something Chief?" asked the Marine setting his weapons neatly aside. "No, this is usually where I spend my down time." replied Ashley. "Same here. I do my daily exercises down here. If you don't mind." said Eric. Ashley shrugged, "I don't have a problem, it isn't just my space down here." she said leaning against the Mako.

Eric nodded as he went through his omni-tool. He had managed to download a lot of old Earth songs from the extranet for entertainment. Selecting 'Back in the Saddle' by Aerosmith, the Corporal started doing push-ups. Ashley looked up from the datapad she was working on when she heard the music and saw Eric working out.

The song clicked over to 'Back in Black' by ACDC just as he reached 100. He flipped over and started doing crunches. "Your into old Earth music too?" asked Ashley. "Yeah. Dad raised me in the old school, so I like a bunch of stuff from the 21st century." said Eric. _"That and I come from that era."_ he thought to himself.

Finished with the crunches. Eric pulled off his shirt and jumped up onto one of the low hanging bars and started chin-ups. At this point Ashley was openly starring. Being in the Alliance, she had seen a lot of her fellow soldiers. But she couldn't help but look at the Corporal differently. He was lean and had muscles which only came from a long time of training. Tracing the lines on his back, she saw Eric had a few tattoos.

Across his shoulders in black bold letters were the words 'Semper Fi' with smaller words under it reading 'Duty, Honor, Loyalty.' . And his right bicep had an image of the grim reaper, it's black cloak wrapped around his upper arm with 'Marine' etched into the blade of the scythe.

Ashley looked at the words across Eric's shoulders and narrowed her eyes. Semper Fi meant 'Always Faithful' in Latin. It was also a term used by the United States Marines in past history on Earth. She had done a lot of research in old forms of human military when she was younger, and the Marines were said to be the best that came out of the country's military.

"You said your dad was into the old school. Did that include old military too?" she asked. Eric pulled his chin up with a light grunt, "Yeah. He collected a lot of old military hardware and believed in their ways of training. Old history buff and what not." he said calmly. "What did your father do?" Ashley asked. Eric almost slipped on the bar, she was asking a lot of questions and from the tone in her voice she was pressing for answers.

"Military man, like my grandfather. He died about 10 years ago. I decided to follow in his footsteps." said the Corporal dropping from the bar and facing her. It was somewhat the truth, but not completely. She gave him a hard look, her brown eyes boring into his green ones looking for something she knew she was missing. Eric looked back impassively, even though on the inside he was sweating bullets.

Deciding to change tactics, Eric went on the offensive. "What about you Chief?" She smiled, "Same. The Alliance is in my blood." The Corporal smirked, "Guess we have something in common. Military family that rubbed off on us." The two shared a laugh, and the Marine felt that he was in the clear. "I'm gonna head to the mess hall Chief. See ya around." said Eric throwing his shirt over his shoulder and heading to the elevator. "See ya Corporal." replied Ashley.

When Eric got onto the elevator and the door close, Ashley narrowed her eyes at where the Corporal had been. Something wasn't right. The Marine kept avoiding the subject of his past for some reason, as though he were hidding something important. She swore she would get to the bottom of this somehow.

X

Eric got off of the lift onto the main crew deck and headed to the mess hall when he humped into someone. That someone being Wrex. "Oh, sorry bout that big guy. Wasn't paying attention." said the Marine making to go around him.

Wrex stuck his arm out stopping him, "I want to have a word with you." the Krogan growled. Eric took a step back and met Wrex's gaze and held it, "Alright, shoot." Wrex seemed to size him up for a moment, "Back at that bar. The way you took down Fist and his men was brutal, extreme, and even a little crazy. And that Krogan you killed. You used his own pride against him before blowing his head to pieces with that old weapon of yours."

The Corporal crossed his arms but didn't break eye contact, "Yeah. Its called improvising, been trained to use it when I don't have the proper tools on me." The Krogan leered for another moment before he chuckled, "I must say, that was impressive. For a human." "Thanks...I think." replied Eric.

"Urdnot Wrex." said Wrex holding out his hand. "Corporal Eric Lachance." said Eric shaking the larger hand. "Alliance?" asked the Krogan sounding a little edgy. "Sort of. Guess you could say I got drafted." repiled the Marine. He could see the look in the Warlord's eyes and sighed, "This is about the genophage thing isn't it. You don't trust the Alliance or Turians am I right?" Eric asked remembering the Krogan history.

"After what has been done to my people, there should be blood for retribution." growled the old Krogan. Eric held up his hands, "I understand completely. If someone neutered my race with a bio-weapon I'd be pretty pissed off to." Wrex tilted his head, "Never met a human who was sympathetic about my people's situation."

Eric looked at him seriously, "No one diserves to watch their children die before they could experience life. Your people are proud warriors, bloodthursty and brutal, but so are humans in our own way." Wrex's eyes widened and he looked at the floor in thought. Eric put his hand on the Krogan's shoulder, "I'll fight at your side anytime you need me Wrex."

That being said, the Marine walked away. But not without hearing a small whisper that sounded like "Thank you." from the Krogan Warlord.

X

Hours later, Eric sat in his room reading a datapad about intergalactic politics when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he called. The door slid open revealing Garrus on the other side. "Yo Garrus, need something?" The Turian shook his head, "No, actually I came here to talk." The Marine sat the datapad aside and addressed the former C-Sec, "I'm all ears."

Garrus leaned against the wall, "For a human who was using such out of date armor and weapons, you looked as though you were trained well. You in the Alliance." Eric nodded, "Yeah, joined up a while back. Been from ship to ship without seeing much action." Garrus raised an unseen eyebrow, "Then why the antiques? Where was your armor and weapons?"

The Corporal was prepared for this, "Was on my own when I got mugged by a bunch of mercs who took my gear. Instead of being defensless, I thought that my dads old collectables would be better than nothing." he shrugged, "Besides, for antiques, they tore apart that bar pretty good." Garrus chuckled, "Thats true."

They were silent for a moment before the Turian spoke again, "I'm gonna head off for now. But just so you know, I usually do some target practice in the cargo hold every other day. I wouldn't mind pitting my skills against yours if you got the time." Eric smirked, "I look forward to it split-lip." Garrus chuckled again and left the room.

Eric let out a sigh, he was getting better at making up a background story. And he was hoping that it all would hold strong, it was a stretch telling Shepard and Anderson the truth but he knew they could help in the long run. And they understood his situation pretty well and still gave him a chance to fight with them.

Looking out the small viewport in his room, the Marine realized their first mission was coming up. And he was ready for whatever this universe threw at him. He just hoped his training, wits, and knowledge of this place was enough to keep himself and the others alive.

**A/N: I'm trying to add the right amount of dialogue and the right amount of action to make the story interesting. The next chapter will have some gun fights so you won't be disappointed. Review!**


	6. Therum

**A/N: This was the longest chapter I've written for this fic so far, but it isn't the last.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Eric sat alone at a table in the mess hall, the place was pretty quiet this time of day leaving the Corporal to eat in peace and think about the upcoming mission. They were still a day out from Therum, but the Marine wanted to be sure he was ready. It wouldn't be like fighting other human beings in a desert metropolis, no instead he'd be fighting machines and mercs on other planets.

He wouldn't consider that trading up. Considering the fact that unlike the Taliban, the Geth had no emotion and attacked in much greater numbers with much heavier firepower.

The Marine was brought out of his thoughts when Shepard came into the room and sat down across from him. "Commander." Eric nodded. "Eric, I came to personally tell you that your on the ground team with me, Ash, and Wrex when we reach Therum." said Shepard. "Thank you sir. I won't let you down." he replied.

"How are you adjusting?" Eric shrugged, "Its okay. No complaints so far." Shepard raised an eyebrow, "What about the food?" he asked pointing to the plate infront of the Corporal. Eric shrugged again, "I've had worse. Ever tried fire roasted lizard?" The Commander made a face, "No actually. You saying that you have?" Eric chuckled, "On a dare. Me and my squad ran out of MREs and we tried to think of something. Ramerez came up with the idea of roasting the local wildlife. Granted there wasn't much save for scorpions and lizards, so we went with the latter."

Shepard laughed a little, "And I take it you were ordered to try it first." The Marine shook his head, "Hell no, we held Ramerez down and made him try it first. Chickenshit was trying to make Sergeant Miller try first." Eric laughed, but stopped when he remembered that they were all gone.

"Eric?" asked Shepard seeing him freeze up. "I lost them all Commander. They were killed before I was sent here. They were all like a second family to me." said the Corporal starring at his plate no longer hungry. "I know how it feels Eric, trust me." The Marine chuckled humorlessly, "I know Commander, believe me I do."

Shepard gave the younger man a sympathetic look, "They died fighting for what you all believed in. Don't let their death change who you are." Eric nodded, "I know, its just...I wish I could have done more for them. And my mother and little brother have no idea what became of me. The US government probably labeled me KIA or MIA, either way they'll be crushed."

"Don't forget, you can always talk to me if you need it." said Shepard. "Thank you sir." Eric said standing up and walking out of the room.

X

The planet Therum didn't look like anything special, but everyone knew that if the Geth on it than there was obviously something there that was important.

The ground team was settled into the Mako as Joker flew the _Normandy _into the planet's atmosphere. 'Hold on tight guys. Dropping you in.' said the pilot. Eric did one final check of his armor and weapons from his spot next to Wrex. Shepard sat up front with Ashley in the passanger seat.

Suddently, the Mako dropped out of the belly of the ship and fell toward the planet. Eric felt the zero-g atmosphere of dropping through the air and held his breath. He'd jumped out of Blackhawks down ropelines to the ground back in his universe, but plummeting from a planet's atmosphere to solid ground with just the armored vehicle around him made him feel a little uneasy.

But he didn't let his fear show, instead taking deep calming breaths as they made their decent.

The Mako's thrusters kicked on and the vehicle hit dirt jostling everyone inside. "We're on the ground Joker, we'll keep you posted." Shepard said into his com as he drove the vehicle across the barren, lava ridden land.

'Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings. Really strange. Like off the damn charts. It looks like its coming from an underground complex a dew clicks away from the drop zone.' said Joker. "We'll keep a look out Joker. Thanks for the update." said Shepard.

The Mako bounced around as they made their way toward their objective. More than once, Eric had slammed into Wrex's shoulder. _"Shit, ridding in a hummer was never this rough."_ "Yo Commander! Do you have to hit every pothole?" he asked over the engine.

Ashley and Wrex laughed, even Shepard cracked a smile before it vanished. "Dammit. Geth dropship coming in." Everyone braced themselves as Ashley fired the main cannon on the Geth that were dropped off. When the way was clear, Shepard hit the gas again.

The team traveled farther into the hills and were stopped by some kind of blockade with more Geth waiting for them. "This route's a no-go. They have height and cover." said Ashley. The Geth Armatures fired on them, Shepard spun the wheel and took a side road into the hills, taking out a Geth turret as they came around the blockade.

Several units of Geth were waiting for them. Shepard and Ashley didn't give them a moment as they laid into them. The Commander running them down while the Chief blasted away with the cannon and machine guns.

When the synthetics were cleared out, Shepard pulled the Mako up to the closed gate and came to a stop. "Wrex, Eric, you two think you can get the gate?" asked Shepard. "On it Commander." said Eric as he and the Krogan warlord piled out weapons drawn.

They entered the security room, gunning down a lone Geth trooper before activating the controls. "Doors open Shepard." said Wrex as they left the room and got back into the Mako.

The rest of the trip was mainly shooting down any and all Geth that stood in their way while maintaining the rough terrain. All was going well until they ran into a snag. A rockslide had blocked the road and their signals were being jammed from the hills around them.

"Guess we're hoofin it." said Eric as they got out of the vehicle. They went through a small gap in the blocked road and continued up into the hills. They didn't get far before they were attacked by more Geth. Taking cover behind rocks, the team returned fire.

Eric suddently felt right at home, weapon in hand, firing on an enemy. He had to admit that his new weapons felt much lighter and easier to use than his old ones, and they packed a bigger punch too.

Peeking out of cover with his assault rifle, the Corporal took out several Geth troopers with shot controlled bursts. "Pretty good shooting." said Ashley from his left. "With heads like those, they make pretty good targets." replied the Marine as they kept shooting.

They advanced up the path, Geth were waiting for the ground team as the fighting continued. "Up High!" shouted Wrex blowing a Geth in half with his shotgun. Shepard and Eric pulled out their sniper rifles and picked off the synthetics on the small cliffsides around them.

For what felt like an hour, the team had made it through the Geth forces and walked into what looked like an old refinery. Eric kept his assault rifle level as the team looked around, "Too many places to hide." he said to the others. There was a loud thud behind them, Eric spun and saw something small crawl quickly up the nearby wall out of sight. "Commander." he said searching for the target. "I know." said Shepard looking around.

The loud hum of a Geth dropship flew over head and dropped a large sphere-like device which quickly unfolded to reveal a Geth Armature, "Take cover!" shouted Shepard as the large machine fired its main gun.

The team hunkered down as more Geth assisted their larger counterpart. Eric and Wrex were behind a stack of crates and were firing at the synthetic infantry, while Shepard and Ashley kept the Armature busy. Eric dropped down to reload and saw something on his left. A Geth Crawler launched itself from it's hiding place and tackled the Corporal sending them both out into the open.

Wrex saw this but had to drop down to avoid incoming fire, "Hold on!" On the ground, the Marine struggled against the machine as it tried to grab his neck. His assault rifle laid back behind the cover where Wrex was. Thniking of a plan, he punched the Crawler in the optic and rolled over enough to reach behind and pull out his new knife.

Before the Geth realized what he was doing, he drove the sharp blade into the glowing optic. The body slumped and Eric let out a breath. "Corporal look out!" shouted Ashley. The Marine then took notice that he was still in the open, and two Geth Troopers had him in their sights. Thinking quickly, he bulled his knife out and rolled the dead synthetic to the side just as they fired on him.

The plasma bullets ripped into the dead Geth, but kept the Corporal unharmed while Wrex reached out, grabbed his foot, and dragged him back behind cover just as the Armature blasted the dead body to pieces. "Impressive." he said reloading. Eric grabbed his assault rifle and looked over the cover to see only the large Geth remained. "What do we do about the Armature?" he called to the others.

"Weaken it's shields! I've got an idea!" Shepard said back. All four individuals opened fire on the large Geth, their combined firepower taking its shields out in seconds. Shepard took out a grenade and everyone followed his lead. They primed the devices and threw them, they landed and rolled under the synthetic's legs and exploded, blowing the Armature to pieces.

"Now that, was cool." said Eric grinning. "Nothing ever gets you down does it?" asked Wrex. "Hell no, if you can't have fun with life whats the point?" asked the Corporal. The team looked around the refinery and saw the enterence to the underground complex, heading up the ramp weapons ready as they went inside.

X

The underground complex was mostly just caves and scafoldings. But the close quarters was good for them for picking off the Geth easier. As the team went father down into the cavern, they spotted a lone Geth trooper facing away from them. Ashley went to shoot it, but Eric stopped her and signaled to be quiet.

Taking out his new knife, he crept forward until he was right behind the Geth. Standing, he forced its head back and stabbed up through its head. The body convulsed with a few sparks for a moment before it slumped. The Corporal dragged the body to the edge of the scaffolding and dumped it over the side into the black cavern below.

Looking back at the others, they looked at him with shocked eyes, "We gotta keep the element of surprise." he said shrugging. Shepard nodded, "Good point, lets keep moving. Before they moved on, Eric saw that the Geth he killed dropped its plasma rifle, shrugging, he picked it up and stuck it on his back, _"Might be useful."_

The traversed farther into the cavern and came across an elevator, "I've never visited a Prothean ruin before." said Ashley. "What about the Citadel? Thats Prothean right?" asked Eric. "True, but its not a _ruin_, its still functional." Ashley said back. They rode the elevator down and reach another platform were they were attacked by Geth Drones.

Making quick work of them, they entered the next elevator and continued downward. "Prothean, built to last." said Ashley. As the lift reached the bottom, the gears started to spark and the lift stopped a few feet from the ground floor, "But mining equipment don't apparently." said Eric as the door opened and they hopped off.

They walked around a few broken scaffodlings when Shepard stopped, "Shepard?" asked Wrex. "Listen." he said holding a hand up. "Uh...hello? Could anybody help me? Please?" said a voice. "Thats not Geth." said Ashley.

They stepped under some wreckage, and behind a large forcefield wall inside a bubble shield, was a young Asari. "Can you hear me out there? I'm trapped. I need help." she said to them. She started to mumble something to herself about them not being real and her dying down here when Shepard stopped her, "I'm real, and we're getting you out of there."

"You're oddly lucid for a hallucination. They don't usually claim to be real." said the Asari. "Or do they? I guess I wouldn't know, I usually don't hallucinate. At least, I don't think I do." Shepard stepped in again, "My name is Shepard. The office of Special Tactics and Recon sent me." The Asari went on about them not being real, but they had gotten the jist of how to get her out.

Through the whole conversation, Eric couldn't stop starring at the Asari. He knew it was Liara, and that she would be joining the crew after this. But...the game did her no justice. She was beautiful by almost evey standard. Granted she wasn't human be he didn't give a fuck.

He shook his head and noticed that Shepard and the others started to head off. Looking back at the Prothean barrier, Eric stepped forward and looked at the suspended Liara. "Another hallucination? Are you a Spectre too?" she asked. Eric shook his head, "No. I'm Corporal Lachance, I'm with Shepard's team. And believe me I'm real." Liara tilted her head, "I've been here to long. I'm still talking to myself."

Eric chuckled, "Better than arguing with yourself." he looked serious, "We're gonna get you out. I promise." Liara looked deep into his eyes, "Hallucination or not...I feel like I can trust your words." Eric smiled, "I'll be back, and you can see that we're all real." he gave a small salute before jogging to catch up with the others.

X

More Geth stood in their way in the farther down they went. Ashley dove behind cover as a bullet from a Geth Sniper flew by. Eric and Wrex fired their assault rifles while Shepard picked off several of the synthetics with his sniper rifle. "These machines are annoying." growled Wrex killing another Geth Trooper. "That they are, but its better than stranding around with nothing to do." said Eric putting a shot straight through a Geth's opitc.

When the Geth were cleared out, Shepard started to tinker with the controls for the mining laser. Succeeding, the large device burrowed a hole into the floor allowing the team to go down into another level where an advanced looking elevator was set up inside a large chamber. "Safe to say thats not a natural rock formation." said Eric. "How long do you think this was all here?" asked Ashley. "Who knows, probably millenia." said Shepard activating the lift.

They arrived on the level where Liara was suspended and walked toward her. "Now I'm hallucinating that you are inside the tower. I must be getting worse. Earlier, I even imagined I heard thunder." "We used that mining laser to bore through." said Shepard.

Liara gasped, "You bored through? You're real, aren't you? By the goddess, you're real!" "Great to know we're on the same page." said Eric chuckling. "I...I'm sorry. I thought you were a hallucination. I htought I was going mad. Please get me out of here before more Geth show up." she said frantically.

Shepard walked over to a console and activated it. Liara fell from the air, but landed in the arms of a smirking Corporal. "Wow, angels really do fall from the heavens." Liara had a small blush on her face as he set her down.

"Any idea how to get out of this place?" asked Ashley. "There is an elevator in the center of that tower. At least, I think its an elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on!" They all stepped onto the elevator as Liara spok again, "I...I still cannot believe all this. Why would the Geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved?"

"Saren's looking for the Conduit. Think fast, Ms. Prothean Expert." said Ashley. Eric sent her a glare for the snark comment. "The Conduit? But I don't know-" Liara was cut off when they all heard loud rumbling. "What the hell is that?" asked Wrex. "These ruins aren't stable. That mining laser must have triggered a seismic event." said Liara as he walked to the console for the lift, "We have to hurry. The whole place is caving in!"

Shepard got on his com, "Joker! Get the _Normandy_ airborne and lock in on my signal." 'Aye, aye, Commander. Secure and aweigh, ETA eight minutes.' replied Joker. "Gonna be close Skipper." said Ashley. "We'll make it." said Eric smirking.

The lift rose and stopped on the surface, but before the team could leave the tower. A Krogan and two Geth stepped into the room. "We're here for the Asari." the Krogan Battlemaster growled. "In case you didn't notice, this place is falling apart." said Shepard. "That doesn't concern me. Hand over the doctor." said the Battlemaster. Eric stepped infront of Liara with his weapon raised.

"Whatever you want, you wont get it from me." said Liara. "She's staying with us." said Shepard. The Krogan shook his head, "Not an option. Saren wants her. And he gets what he wants." Eric leveled his rifle on the Krogan's head, "Tell Saren to go fuck himself." he spat.

The Krogan looked to his escort, "Kill them. Spare the Asari if you can. If not, doesn't matter." The Geth opened fire forcing the team into cover. Eric pulled Liara down behind a console with him and fired at the Geth. "Stay here." he said to her. He stood up and kept shooting.

The thunderous sounds of a Krogan charging drew his attention before he was rammed in the chest sending him slamming into the console. Eric's shields flickered from the impact, but it still hurt, "Whys it always me getting hit by Krogan?" he wondered out loud.

A large hand grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the floor, "You'll die first." said the Battlemaster. Eric gagged as the air was choked out of him. He reached behind his back and pulled out his K-Bar and drove it into the Krogan's neck. The alien dropped him and clutched his throat giving Eric the time to pick up his assault rifle and open fire.

Dispite the bloodloss, the Krogan brought up a barrier to absorb the bullets. "You...will...pay!" he roared and charged the Corporal. Eric dove aside and kept shooting. The Battlemaster turned around but was slammed into the side by Wrex who proceeded to beat the living shit out of the other Krogan.

Eric stood back up just as Wrex finished off the Battlemaster, and Ashley and Shepard took care of the Geth. Wrex pulled the knife from the dead Krogan and tossed it to Eric, "You owe me one Lachance." Eric wiped off the blade and sheathed it, "Name the time an place and I'll be there to lend a hand." he replied.

The place started to rumble harder and the team ran as fast as they could out of the room and though the collapsing cavern. Rocks fell from the ceiling as they kept moving. Eric looked back and saw Liara trying to keep up but kept stumbling. Falling back, he scooped the young Asari up bridal style and ran with her in his arms.

"Move! Move! Move!" shouted Shepard as they ran up the scaffoldings. They made it out of the tunnel just as it collapsed behind them. "Shit...lets not do that again." said Ashley with her hands on her knees breathing heavily.

Eric took a few deep breaths when Liara cleared her throat. "Uh...you can put me down now Corporal Lachance." The Marine blushed a little and set her down.

After getting their second wind, the ground team headed to where the _Normandy _was waiting for them. Mission Accomplished.

**A/N: I've had a few thoughts about the future chapters for this fic. What do you guys think of Shepard/Ashley, Eric/Liara? Yes? No? Review and let me know.**


	7. Angel with Blue Skin

**A/N: I read your reviews about possable romantic interests for Shepard and Eric. And I like that you guys agree on the same thing, but I'm still deciding on Shepard's 'other half'. Anyway, heres chapter 7!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The briefing room had a calming atmosphere dispite the ground team nearly being crushed in the cave in. 'Too close, Commander. Ten more seconds and you would've been swimming in molten sulphur. The _Normandy_ isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just for future reference.' said Joker over the intercom. Eric rolled his eyes, the guy really knew how to point out the obvious.

"We almost died out there and your pilot is making jokes?" Liara asked him from her spot on his right. "Yeah, you get use to his humor after a while." Eric replied. "I see. It must be a human thing. I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species." said the Asari. The Corporal smiled, "You'll have plenty of opprotunities, trust me."

"I am greatful to you all. You saved my life back there, and not just from the volcano. Those Geth would have killed me. Or dragged me of to Saren." Liara continued. "What did Saren want with you? Do you have something about the Conduit?" asked Kaidan. "Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the past 50 years trying to figure out what happened to them." replied the Asari.

Shepard seemed to be in thought, "I've got my own theory about why the Protheans disappeared." "With all due respect Commander. I have heard every theory out there. The problem is finding evidence to support them. The Protheans left remarkably little behind." said Liara.

"Almost like someone erased them from history?" asked Eric. Liara gave him an odd look as did everyone else. "Exactly. How did you know?" asked Liara. "Human history. One culture wipes out another and erases the evidence of the other cultures existance. Making sure that no one ever finds evidence of the lost culture." said the Corporal.

"But here is the incredible part." Liara continued, "According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them." "If the Protheans weren't the first, than who was?" asked Shepard. "I don't know. There is barely any evidence on the Protheans. Even less on those who came before them. I cannot prove my theory. But I know I am right." said Liara.

Eric slowly drifted into his thoughts as the discussion turned to the Reapers and the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. He knew the history in this galaxy. But to hear it first hand was almost hard to comprehend. Civilizations wiped out completely on a galactic level...it was just evil, wrong.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Liara stood up, "Commander, with your permission, I would like to try something. You were touched by the beacon, the visions are locked away inside your mind. One of my people can gave you a deeper understanding of the visions, but you still cannot put all the pieces together. I might be able to help you." "I'll do whatever it takes to stop Saren." said Shepard.

"When I join my consciousness to yours. Maybe my knowledge of the Protheans will help clarify your vision." said Liara. "Its worth a shot." said the Commander as they stood infront of each other. Everyone watched closely as both relaxed. Liara's eyes went black and she spoke in an ominous voice, "Embrace eternity."

The two stood motionless for a few minutes before both let out a loud breath. "That was incredible! All this time. All my research. Yet I...I never dreamed...I am sorry. The images were so vivid. I never imagined the experience would be so...intense." said Liara breathless. "You are remarkably strong willed Commander. What you have been through, what you have seen, would have destroyed a lesser mind."

"Come on. Get to the point. What'd you see?" asked Ashley sharply. "I'm sure she was getting to that Chief." said Eric earning a glare from the woman.

"The beacon on Eden Prime must have been damaged. Large parts of the vision are missing. The data transferred into the Commander's mind is incomplete." said Liara. "You sure you didn't come across any kind of clue or hint? Something we might use?" asked Shepard. "Everything I saw you already know. You were right about the Reapers. The Protheans were destroyed by a race of sentient machines." replied the Asari.

"Theres gotta be a connection between the Reapers, the Protheans being wiped out and the Conduit." said Eric. He already knew there was, but he needed to keep up appearences. "There must be, but I didn't see anything that would help us." said Liara.

The rest of the meeting went on, ending with Liara becoming part of the team. Liara swayed a little on her feet. Eric stood up quick and stablized her, "You okay?" he asked. "Yes...just a little light headed." she replied. "When was the last time you ate? Or slept? Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you." said Kaidan.

"It is probably just mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans' true fate. I need some time to process this. Still, it could not hurt to be examined by a medical professional. It will give me the chance to think things over. Are we finished here Commander?" asked Liara.

Shepard nodded and turned to Eric, "Corporal, help Liara to the medbay." Eric nodded, "Yes sir." "The rest of you...dismissed." everyone filed out of the room leaving Shepard to talk with the Council.

X

Out in the corridors, Eric lead Liara toward the medbay. But stopped when she started to sway again. "Liara?" he asked holding her arm gently. "I'm...I'm alright. It was a lot to take in all at once." she said with a soft smile. The Corporal's heart fluttered seeing the smile but he kept it buried.

Feeling bold, the Marine scooped the Asari into his arms again. "What are you-" "Your exhausted. Menatlly and physically. It wouldn't be right to have you walk in this state." said Eric smiling down at her. Liara laid her head on his shoulder and sighed as a small blush crept onto her face. For an Alliance soldier, he was very gentle.

They made it to the medbay a few moments later, "Hay doc, we got a tired yet beautiful young lady here who needs to be looked at." said Eric grinning. Liara's blush intensified. Chakwas stood up from her desk, "Come set her down on the bed here." Eric did as he was told and laid the Asari gently onto the bed, "That will be all Corporal." said the doctor waving him away.

Eric felt hesitant for a moment. "I will be alright Corporal Lachance." said Liara smiling. Eric nodded and left the room casting one last glance at the blue skinned woman.

X

It was hard to tell what time of day it was while on a space ship. But Eric's inner clock told him that it was around 0200 hours, one of the perks of being trained by the Marines, you knew what time it was no matter where you were.

He wasn't able to sleep and was wandering aimlessly around the ship. There weren't many people on duty, probably because the crew had a certain schedule when it came to running the _Normandy_. Hell, even Joker was asleep in his chair, did the guy even have a place to crash?

His mind kept wandering to Liara and he didn't know why. Everytime he thought about her he felt like his heart would explode. He shook his head, why would he be thinking and feeling like this? She just joined the crew yesterday.

Eric wandered a bit more and wound up in the mess hall. Where he saw the focus of his thoughts sitting alone at a table. With a sigh, he walked over and sat across from her. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. Liara shook her head, "Its the new environment. It'll take me a little while to get use to everything." she said taking a sip of the drink in her hands.

The Marine chuckled, "I felt the same way when I first arrived. I didn't take long." The Asari looked up at him and smiled, Eric felt his heart flutter again. "We weren't properly introduced when we first met. My name is Liara T'Soni." Eric smiled, "Corporal Eric Lachance, you can call me Eric."

"So what has you awake Eric?" asked the Asari. _"Thinking about you."_ "Just a lot of thoughts." he replied. "Anything troubling?" she asked a little concerned. "No, not really. Just too many thoughts bouncing around. Kept me up." he said with a grin.

Liara regarded him for a moment, "It is odd. Most humans shy away from talking to other beings. Yet you are different." Eric shrugged, "I consider those who are ignorant to be idiots. We are all people, living beings. The sooner others realize that the better life in the universe will be." The Asari seemed surprised, "That is very wise for someone as young as yourself?"

It was Eric's turn to look at her oddly, then realization dawned on him, "Aw I see. I forgot that Asari live centuries longer than we humans do. That must be quite the experience to live so long." Liara smiled, "Sometimes, other times it can be lonely." "Speaking from experience?" asked Eric sympathetically. Liara sighed, "Even though I'm in my early hundreds, I am still a child in the eyes of my people. I've been alone most of my life, but I've had my research to keep me occupied."

The Marine reached out and held her hand, "I wouldn't know what thats like. I've had family, friends and fellow soldiers there with me most of my life. But I have no problem being there for you if you need me." the words slipped out before he could stop himself. But the small smile of Liara's face meant that it wasn't so bad. "Thank you Eric."

They talked for another hour about various things. Eric liked to hear about Asari culture, music, and even politics. And Liara seemed to be enjoying herself too while she talked with the Marine.

After a while, Liara gave out a deep yawn. "Guess its time for the young Asari to sleep." said Eric feeling drowziness hit him too. Without hearing a rebuttle from her, Eric got up and picked her up from the table. "This is becoming a natural occurance." she said with he head on his shoulder. "That didn't sound like a complaint." he said grinning. There was no reply as the Asari had fallen asleep in his arms as he carried her to her quarters.

Walking throug the medbay, Eric entered Liara's room. Pulling back the covers on the small bed, he laid her down on the soft mattress and pulled the covers over her.

The Corporal's heart was beating so loud he thought he could hear it in the room. Gently, he ran his hand across Liara's cheek, her blue skin feeling just as warm as his. She sighed and nuzzled his hand in her sleep which made him smile.

Back in his universe, Eric had a few girlfriends, and one love interest when he had joined the Marines. But none of them made him feel like Liara did, and he had just met her.

Not wanting to push his luck too far, Eric silently left the room and trudged back to his own. Laying down in his bed, he drifted off to sleep quickly. His dreams filled with appearences of a certain Asari.

**A/N: A bit early for a possable romance, but I thought that Eric and Liara could make a good connection to one another and let it evolve from here. Review!**


	8. Just Another Day

**A/N: I like the reviews guys. And I'll take your advice for a non-Shep/Ash relationship. Heres chapter 8!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Days passed, though it seemed like everything was blurred together. Eric spent most of the time learning more about this universe. Whether through datapads containing history, or talking with everyone on the _Normandy_.

Currently he was having a conversation with Tali in the engine room. "And thats how the mass effect core works." said the Quarian. Eric was a little astounded at how the large glowing device before them could function on such a strong level. "Thats amazing." he said in awe.

Tali giggled and tilted her head, "Its odd how you seem so calm around me. Most people think of us Quarians as-" "Vagrants, thieves, yeah I heard the stereotypes." The Corporal said with a growl. "I hate that. Your people made one mistake, everyone makes mistakes. Hell, humans have been making bad decisions since we first could walk on two legs."

Tali seemed a little more at ease, "True. But humans didn't create the Geth and lose their homeworld all at once." Eric nodded, "Yeah, but we have done things to cause severe damage to ourselves and others." Images of the war in Afghanistan, the 9/11 attacks, suicide bombings, all flashed before his eyes. "Eric?" asked Tali. "Sorry, drifted off into thoughts for a moment." said the Marine.

'Hay Lachance, Commander Shepard says to meet him in the briefing room.' said Joker over the intercom. "On it Joker. Later Tali." he said leaving the engine room. "Later Eric." replied the Quarian going back to her work.

X

The Marine entered the briefing room to see Shepard had just finished talking with the council. "You wanted to see me sir?" asked Eric standing in an at-ease position, arms behind his back, feet shoulder length apart.

"I did. How is everything going Eric." asked the Commander. Eric shrugged, "Still no complaints. Been getting along pretty good with everyone on the crew." Shepard nodded, "Thats good. I asked you here for a specific reason." He addressed the Corporal fully, "I know you can't tell me of big events that are to come, but can you give me small clues about our next mission?"

"What mission sir?" asked Eric. "Feros." said Shepard. Eric thought it over, he couldn't interfere with the timeline, but he could warn Shepard of things to come. "The colony on the planet is apart of some experiment by Exogen, the Geth are there as well. Just watch your back down there." Shepard nodded, "Thanks Eric. I know its difficult for you."

The Marine sighed, "I...want to change things. But at the same time I could end up making things worse for this universe." Shepard rested a hand on the Corporal's shoulder, "You've done a lot already. Helping us to stop Saren dispite your situation." Eric chuckled, "Yeah, guess you could say that, all I know is how to fight in a war. The enemies and battlefield may have changed, but I feel right at home."

Shepard smirked, "I bet. That'll be all Corporal." Eric snapped a salute and headed for the door. He paused, "Shepard, take a team of four down with you to Feros." he said before leaving.

X

A while later, Eric was down in the cargo hold doing some target practice with Garrus. The Turian and the Marine were almost even. "I got this won." said Garrus. "Didn't know this was a contest split-lip." said Eric putting another round through the center of a target. "Never assume anything." said Garrus hitting his target dead center as well.

After a few more shots, the duo stopped shooting and started to clean their weapons. "So." said Garrus casually. "So?" asked Eric starring down the sight of his sniper rifle. "Whats going on between you and Liara?" The Turian asked bluntly. Eric's breath hitched, but he steeled his resolve. "What do you mean?" the he asked.

"I mean what is going on? You two talk to each other an awful lot." Eric gave him a look, "You notice?" Garrus rolled his eyes, "Everyone notices. You two talk a lot like you've known each other for a while." It was true. Since their first talk, Liara and Eric would frequently meet and talk about various things. The young Asari was very interested in human history and culture. And Eric liked to hear more about the Asari people.

"So?" Eric said with a raised eyebrow. Garrus clicked his mandables, "It just seemed like you two were getting close. I got nothing against it. Its just an observation." The Corporal went back to cleaning his weapon, "Me and Liara are friends." he said simply. "But you want to be more right?"

The Marine paused at Garrus' question. Did he want to be more? "Doesn't matter." he said feeling himself get a little down. "Why wouldn't it?" asked the Turian. "Because...what would a young Asari want with an Alliance grunt like me?" Eric asked. Garrus shrugged, "You never know unless you try. I'm not saying just leap on her now. But just keep doing what your doing and see where it goes."

Eric gave the Turian a look, "And your an expert with romance?" Garrus shrugged this time, "I've had experiences." "Gay Krogans don't count." Eric lept up after saying it and ran for the elevator as the ex C-Sec officer chased him. "Get back here Lachance!" Eric jumped into the elevator and slammed the button.

"Later split-lip!" he shouted as the doors closed. The Turian punched the wall, "I'll get you for that smart-ass!" he called after the lift.

X

After having escaped Garrus' wrath, Eric still remembered his words and decided he was right. That in mind, the Corporal headed for the medbay to see Liara. Passing through the doors, he saw here sitting at her desk working on the terminal on it. "Eric, what can I do for you?" she asked turning around. Eric shrugged and sat down on a nearby chair, "Just passing through. Thought I'd visit you for a few moments."

She smiled, "Thats sweet of you." Eric smirked before motioning toward her terminal, "What are you working on?" "Going through all the data I have compiled about the Protheans. And trying to find anything I can on the Reapers." she replied. "Anything good?" asked the Corporal. "Just the same. Mostly information about their civilizations and technology. It is hard to find anything that could be of aid to helping find the Conduit."

The Marine thought for a minute, "Well they did get wiped out 50,000 years ago. I guess finding anything about the Conduit or the Reapers would prove to be difficult." "They did leave a lot behind before their extinction. That was how we aquired such vast knowledge of the mass relays and the use of biotics." said Liara.

"Biotics sound useful. I wish I could use them." said Eric. Liara tilted her head, "They are very useful abilities, and destructive if in the wrong hands." "I bet, but I cannot help but envy the ones who have those abilities. I've heard its like an extention of your self. Like another limb." said Eric. "That is true. But you must also have knowledge in how to use them, or you wouldn't be able to control them." replied the Asari.

They fell into silence for a few minutes. Liara went back to going through her research while Eric leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed. "Eric?" The Corporal opened his eyes and looked to Liara who was looking at the floor seemingly in thought. "Yeah Liara?" She looked up at him, "What do you think of me?"

The question caught him off guard, and he fought to keep the shock off of his face. "Well...to be honest I haven't been around a lot of Asari. But you as a person...I think you are smart, kind, and-" he stopped himself before he said the next thing on his mind.

"And?" she asked curious. Eric sighed, "Beautiful." he looked up to see she had a blush on her face. Before anymore could be said, the door opened. "Found you." Eric's eyes widened, "Uh...Garrus. Whats goin on buddy?" the Marine asked starting to sweat. The Turian grabbed him by the front of his shirt and started to drag him out of the room. "Your gonna pay for that gay Krogan comment Lachance."

Eric looked back at Liara, "Just in case I don't make it, I've enjoyed our time together!" the door closed behind them. Liara looked at the door oddly and shook her head before turning back to her work. Then she remembered what Eric had said to her before Garrus showed up. "He thinks I'm beautiful?"

X

Joker went about his business making sure the _Normandy _traveled safely to Feros. The sound of footsteps caught his attention, he looked back and laughed. Eric was standing there with 'I Love Krogans' written on his face. "Laugh it up jackass." muttered the Corporal. "Oh man, Garrus got you back pretty good." said Joker wiping a tear from his eye.

Eric gave him a look. "How long before we reach Feros?" "About another three hours, why?" asked the pilot. "Cuz I want to get my gear ready just in case. And I want to wipe this shit off my face." he left the cockpit with Joker laughing loudly behind him.

He walked through the CIC with everyone giving him odd looks as made it to the elevator. Ashley popped out at that moment and stopped to see him, "What happened to you?" she asked fighting a laughing fit. "Garrus got me back for a comment." said the Marine.

"I checked out that Geth rifle you brought back from the Therum mission. Its working perfectly with no abnormalities so your safe to use it when you want." she said after getting her laugher under control. "Thanks Chief. It'll be good to fight the Geth with their own firepower." said Eric stepping onto the elevator. He had three hours before Feros, and he had a feeling that he would be there with Shepard and the rest of the team he would take with him.

**A/N: A little dialogue and some comedy. What will become of our Marine when they reach Feros? Find out in the next update. **


	9. Feros

**A/N: Still cranking out the updates! Enjoy chapter 9!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The _Normandy _reached Furos with no difficulty, and the ground team was sitting in the decontamination airlock awaiting to step onto the planet. Eric looked at the gathered team, Shepard took his advice and put together a team of six. Himself, Eric, Garrus, Kaidan, Tali, and Liara. "So...why the red face Lachance?" asked Garrus grinning. "You know damn well why split-lip. Permanent marker isn't easy to wash off you know!" exclaimed the Corporal.

"Easy you two. Save it for the Geth." said Shepard. The two gave it a rest as the airlock opened letting them out onto the planet surface. A colonist walked up to them, "We saw your ship, Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately." "Who's Fai Dan?" asked Shepard. "He's our leader. He needs your help for the Geth, they're making another push." said the colonist.

Eric saw a flicker in his peripheral vision, "GET DOWN!" he tackled the colonist just as a rocket exploded against a nearby crate. The team fired on the Geth that were getting into the area. Eric pulled out his sniper rifle and dropped the Geth who fired the rocket launcher.

The team spread out and pushed their way farther in. Reaching a staircase, the large team took out more Geth who were lying and waiting. A Geth dropped from above, Garrus smashed it with the butt of his assault rifle and Eric drop kicked it over the railing.

After that, they reached the top and found where the colony leader was waiting for them. "Commander Shepard. I'm glad they finally sent someone to help us." said Fai Dan. "You're a bit late aren't you." said the woman standing next to him. "Arcelia. Sorry Commander, everyone's one edge since-" "GETH!" shouted Kaidan raising his weapon at the tower where the Geth were coming from.

"Protect the heart of the colony!" shouted Fai Dan. The team took defensive positions as they took down the synthestics as they came through the main door. Eric crouched down next to Liara as they kept shooting. "You good?" he asked dropping a Geth Trooper with his assault rifle. "As good as expected." she replied taking out Crawler with her pistol.

With the constant pressure, the team drove the Geth back into the tower and pushed them toward the roof. The wide, roofless room at the top of the tower held the remaining Geth forces. The team took cover and took down the rest of the synthetics.

"Geth dropship coming in!" shouted Garrus. The dropship came down and dropped several Geth troopers and a Juggernaut into the room. _"Shit thats new!"_ Eric thought to himself in shock. He dove aside as a missle from the large Geth struck his cover and destroyed it. In the open, he fired his assault rifle while making it to cover next to Shepard. "Ideas sir?" he asked.

"Aim for its legs when the shields go down. Then aim for the head." replied Shepard. Eric pulled out a grenade and threw it at the Juggernaut, the resounding explosion destroyed the Geth's shields and made an opening for everyone to shoot it. Eric fired on the right kneecap forcing it into a kneeling position allowing Garrus to shoot it through the optic and killing it.

The three remaining Geth Troopers came out and opened fire. Kaidan fired a singularity blast and threw the synthetics against the far wall. They didn't get back up. "Towers secure Commander." said Tali. "Lets head back to the colony." said Shepard as they went back down to talk to Fai Dan.

X

Back at the colony, Eric sat on a nearby crate while while Shepard talked with Fai Dan. "We have two seperate objectives." said the Commander coming back over. "The Geth have been frequently arriving at the Exogeni facility, thats where we'll find out what they're after. But the colony is lacking food, water and power. So we'll have to split up from here."

"I can lead a small team to help out the colony." said Eric. Shepard nodded, "Alright. Tali and Liara will provide support. Kaidan, Garrus, your with me to examine the Exogeni facility." With that eveyone split up to do their objectives.

X

Trudging down the tunnels, Eric went over the objectives given to him by the colonists. Take out the Geth transmitter. Kill the Alpha Varren. Find a power cell to restore power to the colony. And repair the colonys water system. "Something is wrong. Those colonists, they seem like they are hiding something from us." said Liara. "I got the same feeling. We'll just have to watch our backs." said the Corporal as they made their way down the tunnel.

Ahead of them was a small bridge that connected with the rest of the tunnel system. A bunch of Geth waited for them. Eric held up his fist signaling to stop, pulling the sniper rifle from his back, he picked his shots and took out the small group before they continued on.

They found a valve that connected to the water system and turned it. "Gotta be more around here." said Eric. "Over there." said Tali pointing to another one. Turning that one, the group kept going.

A shot fired and bounced off of Eric's shields, "Cover!" he shouted getting behind a low wall. Several Geth Troopers came out and fired on them. Liara covered her hand in mass energy and lifted the synthetics into the air giving Eric and Tali the chance to take them out with their guns. "Nice." said Eric smiling at the Asari. Liara blushed a little.

The sound of shuffling feet drew their attention to a colonist stumbling toward them. "You don't want to go down there." he said holding his head. "Who are you? Why aren't you with the others?" asked Eric. "NO!" he shouts grabbing his head with both hands. Eric draws one of his pistols. "What the hells wrong with you?" asked the Marine.

"Just involking the master's whip. Helps remind me I'm still alive. Your here for the Geth, aren't you? Your not the only ones interested in those things." he said smiling at them. The group looked at each other. "Who else is looking for the Geth?" asked Tali. "Not looking for. Looking to get rid of. They're a thorn in the side of the...ahhhhhhh!" the man screamed holding his head. "Trying to get to the...Ah ha hahahahaha!"

"This guys starting to freak me the fuck out." said Eric keeping his weapon level. "We should leave him." said Tali. "Can we help you somehow?" asked Liara letting her compassionent nature take over. The man laughs again, "Help me? No...no one can help me now. I would rather die fighting." "Fighting what?" asked Eric, covertly taking out a grenade in his free hand and priming it.

"Not that kind of fight. It's like running through a thorn bush, the more you struggle...times up, companies coming. Ask Fai Dan...ask him about...argh!" the colonist fell to the floor on his knees. Eric threw the grenade behind him, "Cover!" he shouted bringing the two girls down with him. The device exploded destroying the Geth that were attempting to get behind them.

"How did you know?" asked Tali seeing the destroyed synthetics. "Reflections in the water. Kinda hard to miss with those optics." Eric lied smoothly, knowing they would be there the whole time. The colonist kept rambling from his spot on the floor, the team decided to leave him for now and activated the last valve for the water system.

"Commander, its Corporal Lachance. We just found a colonist in the tunnel system acting crazy. Have you guys run into anything like that from your end?" asked Eric into his com. 'No. But we did find evidence of what Exogeni was up to. Apparently they've been doing some kind of bio-weapon project here. We'll keep you guys posted incase anything happens.' "Gotcha Commander." said Eric ending the link.

They walked through the tunnels and were ambushed by a small group of Varren. The team mowed them down before they got close. "I got a feeling the Alpha Varrens close." said Tali as they walked into a room with a crashed vehicle. Out of a corner, a large red and black skinned Varren stood up and charged. With it, several normal Varren attacked from both sides.

"Tali, Liara, cover me!" Eric shouted as he ran forward firing his assault rifle at the Alpha Varren. The beast snapped its jaws at him, but he slid under its maw and fired into its exposed belly. Rolling out from under the Varren, he fired several more bursts into the sides of the creature.

It went down under the assault. Tali and Liara made quick work of the other Varren while the Corporal approached the still breathing Alpha. The creature's eye looked up at him. Eric knelt down and shocked the girls by putting his hand on it's head, "I'm sorry it had to be this way big guy. But your too dangerous to the people here." He pulled out his pistol and shot the Varren in the head.

"I always had a soft spot for animals. No matter how dangerous they may be. It sucks that I had to kill him." said the Marine as he stood up. They searched the area and found a power cell by the wrecked vehicle and went out to find the Geth transmitter.

X

They found the transmitter surrounded by both Krogan and Geth. Taking them out together, the team stood before it. "So we take this out and the Geth won't be able to signal each other?" asked Eric. "Yes. Stand back." said Tali. She fired an overload into the terminal causing it to explode. "Mission accomplished, lets head back to the colony and send a message to Shepard." said the Corporal as the headed out of the tunnels.

"Shepard, its Lachance do you copy?" asked the Marine. No response. "Commander? Garrus? Kaidan?" Still nothing. "That can't be good." said Eric as they moved a little quicker to the colony. "Joker, have you gotten anything from the Commander or his team?" 'Nothing, something must be interfering with the signal.' replied the pilot.

A moment passed before the pilot spoke again, 'Shit! The colonists are going crazy! Their attacking the side of the ship!' Eric was now sprinting with Liara and Tali trying to keep up. "We're on it Joker!"

X

Running out of the tunnel and into the colony where the _Normandy_ was sitting. The team saw that most of the colony was pounding thier hands and various blunt objects on the side of the ship. "Liara, you think you can use you biotics to get them away from the ship?" asked Eric. Liara took a couple deep breaths, "Give me a moment." she said. Eric chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry about the jog."

After getting much needed air, Liara lifted the crazed colonists away from the ship and dropped them to the ground knocking them out. The rest of the people noticed them and charged. Eric lept down putting his weapons away and fought the rest hand to hand. Blocking fists and other weapons, and knocking them out one after another.

A woman attacked him with a pipe and was hit in the forehead with a rock from Tali. Liara used her biotics to restrain some of the colonists giving Eric the time to knock them out. A man grabbed the Corporal from behind. Eric grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder and spin kicked him in the head.

In minutes, the colonists were unconsious. "Joker, send backup out here to restrain the people until things get sorted out." said Eric. 'On it. Thanks for the assist.' said Joker.

Before anything could happen. Zombie-like creatures started to crawl out of nearby buildings and skulk toward them. _"Thorean Creepers."_ Eric thought taking out his assault rifle. "What in Keelah are they?" asked Tali readying her shotgun. "Nothing good." said Eric shooting the first one in the head. "What do we do about the colonists? They're helpless." said Liara just as the airlock for the _Normandy_ opened and three marines came out to help.

Eric looked from the colonists, to the creepers, to his team. "Cover the colonists." he said to them. "What will you do?" asked Liara. "Something stupid." he said running into the colony, ignoring the calls from the others behind him.

"Hay you ugly green fuckers!" Eric shouted shooting his assault rifle into the air. The Thorean creepers looked in his direction. "You wanna meal? Come get it!" He started shooting the crowd of zombified colonists as he lead them away from where the others were.

He backed up and kept shooting until he stood ontop of a small hill. The assault rifle overheated forcing the Corporal to switch to his two pistols. More creepers came out of the wood-work as the Marine kept shooting. A creeper managed to grab his arm, Eric elbowed it in the face knocking it into the others. Pain burned the back of his right calf as the claws of another slashed his leg.

The cuts weren't deep, but it burned like hell. Eric shot the creeper in the face dropping it dead. The Marine was almost overrun when he heard gun fire and the creepers infront of him dropped all over the place. At the base of the hill stood Shepard, Kaidan and Garrus with their assault rifles smoking. "Need a hand Corporal?" asked Shepard.

Eric chuckled, "Wouldn't hurt." he said shooting a still twitching creeper in the head. "Where are the colonists?" asked Kaidan. "Tied up back near the _Normandy_. They went crazy so we knocked them out."

"We found the source of these things, and whats happening to the colonists. We're on our way to take it out." said Shepard. "Sounds good. What are your orders for my team?" asked Eric. "You've done good. Keep the place secure, and have Chakwas check out that wound. We don't know if this thing is viral."

The Marine paled a little. He never thought of that possablility. "Yes sir. Good luck." he said heading back to the _Normandy_. He wanted to help Shepard burn the damn plant to the ground, but he decided to follow orders...for now anyway.

X

After being checked out by the doctor. Eric was in the clear. Apparently the thing that effected the dead colonists wasn't transmitted through cuts thankfully. He sat with the others in the briefing room going over the mission. The Marine had been thinking about the next few missions and what might occur when his name was mentioned.

"Eric, your quick thinking saved the lives of those colonists. You even put yourself in harms way so that everyone stayed safe. Good work soldier." said Shepard. "Thank you sir." said Eric nodding. "From what I've heard it was reckless. But pretty ballsy." said Ashley. Wrex nudged his arm from his spot on the right and nodded.

The meeting ended after Liara helped Shepard decipher the Prothean visions again. Eric couldn't help but feel a little jealousy bubble inside of him. Granted he was jealous about Liara being inside another person's mind, but...he kind of wanted her to do that with him.

Of course that happening would also mean her learning everything about him but he didn't care about that. He just wanted to be with her.

Garrus' words from the other day went through his head and he sighed, "Don't jump to anything Lachance. Just be a friend and let things develop." he said to himself as he headed for his quarters. A few hours of sleep sounded pretty good right about now.

**A/N: Guess Eric is making himself quite the badass huh? I had a lot of thoughts about how this chapter would go and I liked how it turned out. Reviews still welcome, they keep me goin!**


	10. Misplaced Aggression

**A/N: I gotta thank my reviewers. You guys really give me the drive to keep my fics going. Heres chapter 10!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Another month had come and gone since the Feros mission. Shepard had spent a good portion of the time investigating Geth activity on various worlds in the hope of getting another lead on Saren. The council hadn't gotten any useful information in a while which left the _Normandy_ crew to their own devices for the time being.

Eric had used that time to keep up his exercise regiments, marksment training, and his usual talks with Liara. The Corporal was currently in the cargo hold of the ship doing push-ups when Wrex approached him. "Lachance." The Marine looked up before flipping up onto his feet. "Yeah Wrex?"

"Remember that favor you owe me." said the Warlord. "Yeah, why?" asked Eric remembering when Wrex saved his ass from that Krogan Battlemaster back on Therum. Wrex crossed his arms, "Theres a Turian that needs to die. He stole a suit of family armor. I want it back." Eric nodded, "And I take it Shepards taking us to where the bastard is, and you want me with you when we take said bastard out." summized the Corporal.

"Exactly." said Wrex. "I'm in. When do we head out?" asked Eric. "In an hour. Jokers bringing us through the planet's atmosphere now." said Shepard walking into the cargo hold. "Well alright, its been a while since I got out of here." said Eric going over to get his armor and weapons.

X

Patashi looked a lot like some backwater planet. But a lot of other races would consider Earth the same thing.

The _Normandy_ decended from the clouds and dropped the Mako to the planet surface. "Damn! That shit gets rougher each time it happens." said Eric rubbing his shoulder. Shepard hit the accelerator and started to roll over the jagged hills that dotted the landscape around them.

"When we find Tonn Actus, hes mine." said Wrex as they pulled up to the warehouse where the armor was being kept. Several men came out of the building, but the mounted guns on the Mako made quick work of them. Shepard, Wrex and Eric piled out and approached the main door with weapons drawn.

In the front room, Wrex seemed to tense up, "My family's armor is here." "And the only thing between us an it are several armed men and an arrogant thief." said Eric peering into the main room where crates were all stacked up and pirates with guns were waiting for them.

"Well, lets go say hello." said Shepard as they stormed the room. The pirates fired on them forcing them to cover. The team returned fire droping as many as they could before getting behind cover again.

Snipers stood on the second floor close to the railing and started to shoot down at them. Eric pulled out his sniper rifle and fired back. Each shot hitting either the head or the middle of the chest of each pirate.

A pirate ran around their cover, but Wrex grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a crate with all his strength. Shepard focused on keeping the other pirates pinned while Eric finished off the snipers. "Eric, keep them pinned down while me and Wrex flank them." said Shepard. "On it!" the Corporal said back keeping the heat on.

The Commander and the Warlord broke from cover and flanked around the pirates and took them out from behind. Eric lept out of cover shortly after taking out any others that were still kicking around. One grabbed his rifle, the Marine shoved the man back against a crate pulling his K-Bar and stabbing him through the visor of his helmet. Pulling the blade free and re-sheathing it. He picked up his rifle and followed after the others.

After finishing off the rest, the team moved to the back of the room where a locked door greeted them. The door opened revealing a Turian in full armor. "Thats the scum. Lets finish him." growled Wrex shooting at Actus. Shepard and Eric opened fire as well. The Turian fired back, "You won't make it out of here alive." he said sneering.

"So says the guy out numbered, out gunned and out matched!" Eric called back shooting the Turian in the leg. Actus fell to the floor, Shepard shot him in the shoulder making him drop his weapon.

The team approached weapons aimed at him. "Whats the matter? To afraid to kill me?" he asked looking up at them. "Nope." said Eric smirking. "We just think a friend of ours should do the honors." said Shepard.

Wrex stepped up behind Actus and grabbed his head in both hands before lifting him struggling off the floor. "You stole from my family you bastard." the Warlord seethed. Actus screamed in pain, but it was soon silenced with a loud crunch as Wrex crushed his skull with his palms. The Warlord threw the body aside, "Rot in hell." he growled before turning to the door.

Shepard hacked the door open and they went inside and found a treasure trove of antiques and weapons from various races. They walked through the room and saw a small vault at the far end. "10 credits says that your armors in there Wrex." said Eric as they walked up to the vault.

Shepard hacked the vault open, and inside was an old suit of armor. "I take it thats your family armor Wrex." said Shepard stepping out of the way as Wrex went forward and took the armor. "This is it." he said looking down at the suit. "I can't believe my ancestors wore this piece of crap, but at least I've got it back." Eric burst out laughing, as did Shepard.

"Well...its old Wrex." said Eric still chuckling. "But it belongs to your family. Glad you got it back." Wrex nodded to them, "Thank you both for helping me get it back." "We're a crew Wrex, we always help each other. Are we done here?" asked Shepard.

Wrex looked at the old armor with a thoughtful expression, before throwing the armor over his shoulder and gripping his weapon again. "Lets get out of here." "Don't have to tell me twice." said Eric as they headed out of the warehouse toward the waiting Mako.

X

With Wrex's mission done, everything settled back down on the _Normandy_. Eric sat in the mess hall eatting a late lunch when Kaidan joined him. "Hows it going Corporal?" he asked. Eric shrugged, "Same old shit. At least getting out of here with Wrex and Shepard kept me from going stir crazy. Had to shoot something after so long." Kaidan chuckled, "You've been hanging around Wrex too much." Eric smirked, "What can I say. The old lizard rubs off an ya after a while."

Kaidan leaned back and observed the Corporal a moment. "Something up Leutenant?" asked Eric. "Just trying to figure you out." the Marine set his fork aside and looked up at Kaidan with a passive expression. "Whats there to figure out?"

"You show up right as the Quarian we were looking for was about to be ambushed. You bring down a bar with antique weapons. Join our crew without so much as a second thought. And you fight as though you were trained extensively." said Kaidan. "Soooo..." Eric asked signaling him to continue. "So? Your an enigma. You've only talked with the Commander and the others on the crew. And everytime someone trys to talk about your past you seize up and turn as cold as stone."

"So." said Eric again. Kaidan stood up and slammed his fists onto the table. "What are you hiding? Ever since you joined the _Normandy_ you've seemed like your keeping something from us!" he shouted catching the attention of everyone on the floor.

Eric felt a little fear creep up his spine about his situation. But he crushed it down with anger. "Is that so _Leutenant_. We here, let me sum it up for you." the Corporal said in a deadly tone. "If I was a danger to everyone...why did I put my life at risk for everyone? Why am I fighting Saren and the Geth beside you? I'LL TELL YOU WHY!" Eric's voice got louder at that moment.

"I'm fighting with you guys to save the innocent! To put Saren and his Geth lackies down for good! Because I was raised to fight for duty, honor, and loyalty for the innocent and my comrads! I never back down! I never quit! And I fucking dare anyone to stand in my way!"

Kadian backed up a step as Eric breathed heavily from his outburst. "And as for my past...Its painful to talk about. I'd thought you guys would respect that." The Corporal stood up and walked out of the mess hall. Past a shocked Garrus and Ashley toward his quarters. He needed to be alone.

X

Back in the mess hall, Shepard walked in hearing about the commotion and saw the crew there still recovering from what had transpired. "What happened here?" he asked. Kaidan shook his head, "I pushed the Corporal a little too far Commander. And he lashed back." Shepard gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

Kaidan sighed, "Hes an enigma Shepard. So I asked him what hes keeping from us. The whole cloak and dagger routine." Shepard got into Kaidan's face then, "So you made accusations without evidence and pissed him off didn't you?" the Leutenant nodded.

Shepard rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Corporal Lachance's past is his own. But he fights with all his heart for not only us but the galaxy as well. I told him the risks of this mission, but he wouldn't faulter. He is bound by honor and duty, like any other soldier. But he has the heart of a true Marine." Kaidan realized the gravity of what his words had done, "I'll appologize to him Commander."

"No. Leave him be for now and catch him some other time. Let him cool off for a while." said Shepard. Kaidan nodded and left the room while everyone else went about their business. Shepard sighed again, god only knew what Eric was going through. Being hurled into another dimension far away from his friends and family after seeing the death of his squad.

The Commander left the mess hall and headed for the CIC. Hoping that the Corporal would be okay in time.

**A/N: I know I'm making both Ashley and Kaidan out to be assholes a bit. But with them being Alliance they have strong suspicions about the way people act. And Eric can only fit in so much with his training from the US Marine Corps. Update coming soon folks! I'm on a roll!**


	11. Fragmented

**A/N: I've been experimenting with a few things. This next chapter is one of those experiments. Tell me what you think.**

**I don't only Mass Effect**

His eyes opened, through the hazy vision he saw the ceiling to the medbay. A groan escaped his lips, his body ached all over like someone ran him over with a tank. "Your awake. You have a lot of us worried." said Chakwas leaning over him with a small flashlight and examining his eyes.

Eric licked his dry lips, "What happened?" he asked hoarsely. Chakwas turned the light off, "You don't remember?" the Corporal shook his head and winced as a raging headache hit him. "You went on a mission with Shepard, Tali and Garrus to a colony that was taken over by the Geth." said the doctor.

The Marine, laid back and thought hard, and started to remember the mission she was talking about.

_- Flashback - _

_The ground team took cover outiside a warehouse. After clearing out the rest of the colony and freeing the people being held prisoner, they had cornered the remaining Geth at this warehouse._

_"Eric flank them on the right!" shouted Shepard as he and Tali kept shooting at the main entrance into the building. Garrus was behind another crate with his sniper rifle taking out the Geth Snipers on the rooftop._

_The Corporal ran from cover and moved off to the right, ducking from cover to cover to keep from being seen. When he got behind the Geth, he pulled out two grenades and threw them within their ranks. The following explosions took out most of the synthetics, and gave the others the chance to take out the ones that remained._

_"Lets head inside and see what they were hiding." said Tali. "Agreed. Stick together, we don't know what we'll find in there." said Shepard as they entered the warehouse. _

_The building was somewhat empty, only a few crates here and there. "The place is pretty quiet." said Eric sweeping left and right with his assault rifle. "The buildings got three floors. We should split up and check each floor." said Garrus. "Sounds good to me. Garrus, check the second floor. Eric the third. Me and Tali will cover the bottom floor since its the biggest. Radio in if you see or hear anything." said the Commander._

_Garrus and Eric went up the stairs weapons ready. The Turian got off on the second floor, "Keep your eyes open." he said to the Corporal. "Got it." said Eric seriously as he crouch-walked up the rest of the stairs. _

_Reaching the top floor, he saw a smaller version of the bottom floor also with only a few crates. Staying in his crouched position, he tredded into the room and kept his range of vision to the room around him. 'Garrus, Eric check in.' said Shepard. 'Nothing yet.' replied Garrus. "Same here." said Eric. 'Stay vigilant, there might be something of importance to the Geth here somewhere.' _

_Eric checked various crates and a few lockers for something that the Geth would want. But the only thing that he could find were some food rations, clothes, and a couple weapon upgrades. "Something doesn't feel right." he said to himself as he continued to search the room. _

_He moved a crate aside and found something. A small terminal was mounted onto the wall and had some kind of code running across it. "What the hell?" He looked down and saw various wires coming out of the bottom of the terminal and going through the floor. Looking back up at the terminal screen as it started to change._

_'Eric, I'm heading down to meet the others on the bottom floor did you find something?' asked Garrus. "I don't know...I did find-" the screen on the terminal suddently displayed a countdown. "Oh...SHIT! SHEPARD GET EVERYONE OUT ITS A TRAP!"_

_Ignoring the shout of orders from his com, Eric saw that he didn't have enough time to get down the stairs before the building went up. He turned and sprinted toward the nearby window. _"Whys it always me and windows?" _he thought to himself as he lept through the glass._

_Just as his body went through the window, a powerful heat hit his back as the building exploded. The force of the blast sending the Marine hurtling through the air and crashing into a couple of crates on the ground outside. _"Shit...this is too familiar..."_ he thought as he blacked out. The sounds of the rest of the team running up to him calling Joker for a pickup in the background. _

_- End Flashback - _

Eric groaned again, "I should stay away from windows from now on." Chakwas laughed a little, "That does seem like the common denominator to your injuries." The Marine looked over at her, "How bad this time?" "You broke your right leg, a concussion, and you have a hairline fracture on your right shoulder. You should be back in action in a week or two since we set the breaks." said Chakwas.

"What about the others?" asked Eric. "Garrus sprained his wrist, but other than that they are fine. Thanks to your warning." said the doctor.

Garrus entered the room with his left hand in a small brace, "Supermans awake." he said smirking. Eric rolled his eyes, "Great. Hay doc, you got anything for a pain in the ass?" Garrus chuckled, "In all seriousness though. We all owe you one for the warning about the bomb. Apparently the Geth set that all up to trap us inside and take us all out at once."

Eric shrugged, but winced because of his shoulder. "Just doin my part split-lip. You'd do the same for me. Wheres the Commander?" "Talking with the council. We got a lead on where we might find more info about Saren's activities." said the Turian. "Wheres that?" asked Eric, already knowing the answer. "Noveria."

X

There were many things that Eric Lachance could stand, and a low number of things he couldn't. One of those things was sitting in a hospital bed for a long period of time.

He passed most of the time by going through his omni-tool searching the extranet for various things, reading, or listening to music. A few of the crew had come by to see him, the last one was Shepard who said that he was proud of the Corporal for helping get everyone out of the warehouse okay.

Eric chuckled, he didn't even need his knowledge of this universe half the time now that he thought about it. He had his skills as a soldier, and thats all he really needed to survive. But a little added knowledge was never a bad thing. Knowing was half the battle after all.

The door to his left slid open and Liara stepped into the medbay. He hadn't seen much of her since the explosion. "Hay Liara." he said smiling. Liara gave a small smile back and sat down in a chair next to him. "How are you Eric?" "Doin better. Doctor Chakwas said about another week and I should be good." Eric said sitting upright. He winced and rolled his bare shoulders a bit, "Damn, being in bed for so long knotted up my back."

The Marine felt the bed shift under him, then felt a pair of small warm hands working on his back. "Liara?" he asked. "I may not know much about Human culture. But I do know enough biology to help deal with aching muscles." she replied working out the knots.

Eric sighed a bit as he felt his back unwind as her hands worked slow and calculating. Was a gentle as she could be, Eric was still recovering and she made sure not to aggitate his injuries.

Her azure hands worked over every muscle in his back. It was then she took notice of the words etched into his skin. When she finished unknotting Eric's back, she ran her fingers over each word with a little facination. "Looking at my tattoo?" asked the Corporal with a slight grin on his face.

"I have seen others with similar markings. How are they done?" she asked curious. "A special device injects the ink under the skin, like you are writing in the skin itself. Basically, they are a part of you forever once its done." Liara traced the words again, "Its sounds painful." "Kind of. But you get use to it after a while." replied the Marine.

The Asari looked at the words written across the Corporal's back. "What do the words mean?" "Its short for Semper Fidelus, Human-Latin, meaning 'always faithful'. A reminder that I will always fight for my friends, comrads, and my duty as a soldier."

Liara looked at the Marine, "You are always faithful to us." "I would die for you." he said seriously. His words had a double meaning to them, but Liara didn't seem to catch onto that. Said Asari was surprised at Eric's declaration, and felt a small warmth in her chest knowing that he was as selfless as he was.

They talked about various other things. And Eric was happy to be with her in than alone. And Liara couldn't help but feel happy as well.

X

They arrived at Noveria after a week of travel, and Eric had been allowed to leave the medical bay. But according to Chakwas it would be another few days before he was combat ready.

The Corporal moved around the ship with a slight limp. Shepard had taken a ground team to the frozen planet a few hours ago. Wrex, Kaidan, Tali, and Liara seemed like a well oriented group for what was going to happen out there. Ashley stayed behind to calibrate new upgrades to certian weapons. Garrus stuck around because he was looking over some data sent to him about an old case of his from C-Sec.

Eric...was bored. He couldn't do much until his body was completely healed. Doctor's and Commander's orders. So he decided to visit Joker. "Hay Joker, hows the helm?" he asked stepping into the cockpit. "Everythings good. Try to stay away from the windshield okay?" he asked smirking. Eric rolled his eyes, "You guys aren't gonna let that go are ya?"

"Not a chance. Everytime you get by glass you get hurt from throwing yourself out of it." said Joker. "Hay! The first time was on impulse, the second...I didn't have time to get to the stairs." said the Marine sitting down at a terminal nearby. "So you decided to take the elevator?" asked the pilot chuckling. "Shut it wheel man."

After exchanging more witty banter, the two sat down and started a game of cards. "How the hell can you stand it? Being here with almost nothing to do?" asked Eric. "Ship constantly needs to be maintained. I always got something to do." said Joker as he lost another hand. Eric gave him a look, "You look at porn all day don't you?"

Joker's face twitched. "Perverted bastard." said the Corporal laughing. "Every guy needs a hobby." said Joker trying to defend himself. "Oh yeah, a 'hobby'." said Eric shaking his fist up and down in the air. Joker threw his arms up, "Dear god! Its only every once in a while." Eric shrugged, "What ever your say 'Spanky'." "Back off Superman." the pilot fired back.

Before another argument broke out, Shepard came on the radio, 'Ground team to _Normandy_. We're on our way back.' "Aye aye Commander. See you guys on board." said Joker. Eric stood up and headed for the briefing room, but not before saying over his shoulder, "See you later...Spanky."

The Marine laughed hearing the pissed off curses that fired from the cockpit. But it soon died down as he got closer to the briefing room. He knew what happened to the team down there. And he knew of what Liara had to go through with her mother. She was going to need support, and he wanted to be there for her.

**A/N: Sorry I kind of skiped out on the Noveria mission. But I'm saving it all for Virmire, which is coming up in the next chapter. The mission will also be a three part section of the story so get ready for a ride folks! Review.**


	12. The Road to Virmire

**A/N: Two chapters in one day, I'm likin this!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Everyone sat in the briefing room while the ground team went over the events of what occured on Noveria. Eric kept a close eye on Liara, who had her eyes downcasted since the beginning of the meeting.

Shepard went over how they aquired data about Saren's activities and maped them to some location beyond the Mu relay. And how their mission had also resulted in the death of Matriarch Benezia. Liara flinched when that was mentioned. Eric leaned over and rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

It had also turned out that Shepard spared the Rachni, Wrex seemed to be on pins and needles about that. But it wasn't a surprise that Shepard wouldn't allow a species to become extinct.

"Whats our next move Commander? Head for the Mu relay?" asked Ashley. "The Mu relay could link to dozens of systems. Unless we know exactly where Saren's going, we'd just be wasting our time." said Shepard. "The Commander's right. We can't rush off blind. We need something more to go on." said Kaidan. The Commander looked over at Liara, "Liara, is there anything you might know?"

The young Asari sighed, "I do not know. I have discovered much about the Protheans and their culture. But there is still much I have yet to uncover. I am sorry." Ashley scoffed, "Considering your mother was working for Saren, thats not surprising."

Eric lept up, ignoring the aching in his leg, "With all do respect Chief. Fuck off!" Ashley got up and got in his face, "You mind repeating that, _Corporal_?" she asked dangerously. "You heard me. Liara has been on our side since we saved her at Therum. Shes watched out backs and helped us where she could. She helped the ground team kill her own mother for christ sake! What does that tell you?"

"Enough!" yelled Shepard getting between them. Eric glared at the Gunnery Chief for a bit longer until he felt a hand on his elbow. He looked back and saw Liara giving him a thankful look, but at the same time wanting him to calm down.

"Maybe you should take your _girlfriend_ somewhere else." said Ashley. Eric growled, "Maybe you should pull your head out of your ass long enough to know we're all on the same side." Kaidan lept up and grabbed Ashley around the middle before she flew at the Corporal. Liara gripped Eric's arm tighter, and Wrex grabbed his other arm to make sure that he didn't do anything similar.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Shepard roared making everyone jump a little bit. "Meeting dismissed. Chief Williams, Corporal Lachance, stay." Everyone filed out, Liara cast one last glance at Eric before the doors slid closed.

"Just what the hell is going on between you two?" asked Shepard trying to keep his voice level. "I think Corporal Lachance's personal feelings is getting in the way of our mission Skipper." said Ashley. "My personal feelings are none of your concern." Eric seethed at her. Ashley gave him a hard glare, "I am a superior officer, show some respect _Corporal_." "I'll show fucking respect where its diserved. And you are a long way off from earning it." said the Marine.

Shepard pinched the bridge of his nose, "Your both out of line. Williams, attacking the credibility of one of our crew was a mistake on your part." he turned to Eric. "Corporal. Like it or not, Chief Williams is your superior, and you are to show respect to her higher rank."

Eric's fists clenched so tight that the knuckles turned white. "Yes..._Sir_." he said through clenched teeth. "Now, I'm ordering that both of you stay away from each other as much as possable. If another confrontation like this one occurs, than you both will be confined to quarters. Is that understood." "Yes sir." they said at the same time.

"Dismissed. Corporal, I want a word with you." Ashley left the room leaving the Marine and Shepard. "Eric, what was that about?" asked the Commander. "I'm sorry sir. But I will be damned that I let someone say shit about someone I..." he stopped himself from finishing. "Love?" Shepard finished for him with a raised eyebrow.

Eric sighed, "Yeah." Shepard sat in one of the chairs motioning for him so sit in the one next to him. "Eric, I know you have strong feelings for Liara. But don't let what others say about her drive you to do something you will regret. There are xenophobes out there who will have something to say. But you have to be the better man about it." said the Commander.

The Marine sighed, "Yeah...I do. Thanks Shepard." The Commander smiled, "Does she know yet?" Eric shook his head, "No. I want to tell her. But I want her to trust me before I tell her how I feel." Shepard nodded, "What about your...'situation'? Does she know about that?" Again, the Corporal shook his head, "I will have to tell her eventually. I don't want there to be secrets between us. And I know I can trust her with the truth."

Shepard rested a hand on his shoulder, "You got my support Eric. And I have a feeling things will work out in the end." "Thanks Commander." said Eric getting up and heading for the door, but paused just as it opened, "You did the right thing on Noveria, letting the Rachni live." he said before leaving the Commander to speak with the council.

X

Eric walked into the the medbay to Liara's room. The young Asari was sitting on her bed starring out of the viewport. She looked up when the doors hissed closed, "Eric. Thank you for your words at the briefing. But you shouldn't get yourself into trouble on my account." Eric shrugged before sitting down next to her, "Had to do it. But I guess I got a little carried away."

The Marine looked at the blue skinned woman next to him, "How are you doing?" Liara looked back out the viewport, a lone tear traveled down her cheek. "I know that she was being controlled by Saren's influence...but she was my mother." Eric put an arm around her shoulders, Liara hesitated a moment, but leaned into him.

"I'll be here for you Liara. If you ever need me, I'll be there no matter what." said the Corporal. The young Asari smiled as they sat in silence.

Eric felt at peace holding Liara. But his mind was starting to go into over drive. Virmire was coming up, and with it, the death of one of the crew. That is if Wrex didn't turn against them.

X

It took two days before the Citadel council contacted Shepard about Virmire. And it took only a couple more to reach the planet.

The _Normandy_ pulled into the atmosphere as Joker came on the line, 'Commander, I'm reading a signal. Must be our salarian infiltration team.' "Check out those defense towers." said Kaidan. The ship got close to the ground, "Drop the Mako. We'll go in hot and take them out." said Shepard. 'I'll get you in underneath their radar.' said Joker.

The Mako dropped from the _Normandy_ and landed in a river. Shepard gunned the engine and started toward the randevous point. 'We've got a clean drop Commander.' said Joker. "Stay out of range and continue evasive maneuvers until we bring those AA towers down." replied Shepard. 'I know the drill. Meet you guys at the camp once those towers are down.'

Inside the Mako, Kaidan, Eric and Garrus readied their weapons just incase they had to get out of the heavily armored vehicle. Shepard drove up river, picking off a few Geth drones as they made their way to their objective.

They turned a couple of corners, firing the guns to take out the Geth drones that laid in wait. Several pings and a small explosion echoed off the walls inside the Mako as a few rounds hit them. "The shields better hold." said Garrus, Eric nodded in agreement.

The Mako's main cannon fired, taking out a small camp of Geth before they could fire on them. "Hold on!" Shepard shouted hitting the vehicle's thrusters. The Mako lept into the air just as several rockets flew past where they were a moment ago.

"Thats the place up ahead." said Kaidan pointing to the large building infront of them. They rounded another corner and almost ran into a Geth Colossus that was waiting for them. "Shit!" shouted Shepard as he hit reverse firing the Mako's cannon. The Colossus fired its main weapon hitting the side of the vehicle.

"Shepard gun it! Run that fucker down!" yelled Eric. The Commander shifted gears and punched the accelerator. The sound of metal crunching metal resounded through the small space as the Mako slammed into the Colossus. The large Geth struck the rock wall on the right and tried to get back up. But the Mako's cannon managed to punch a hole through its body. The large optic went out, and the team was off again.

The Geth forces started to get stronger as they made their way through. Another Colossus waited for them in a small lagoon, but they saw it coming this time and took it out with a combination of all the Mako's weapons.

With the fall of the second Colossus, the Mako pulled up infront of the large facility and came to a stop. "There must be a way to shut that gun down." said Garrus as they got out of the Mako and up the nearby stairs. "Plenty of Geth waiting to turn into scrap." said Eric pulling out his rifle, he had decided to go with the Geth Pulse rifle he pilfered a while back.

The team reached the inside of the building and encountered a couple of Geth Rocket Troopers which were quickly dispatched from the teams efforts. Eric surprised at the power his new pulse rifle had on the Geth as he shot them down. They entered a long hallway that lead into the rock face and saw a large glowing device in a room at the end. "Thats gotta be the AA gun's control terminal and power cell." said Eric.

They entered the room, weapons still ready, as they approached the main terminal. Shepard hit a few keys and the main power cell powered down. 'I'm reading that the grid is down Commander. On approach to the Salarian base now. Out.' said Joker over the coms.

"Well that was fun." said Garrus as they headed back to the Mako. "Yeah...shit loads. Lets do it again real soon." said Eric sarcastically as they got back into the armored vehicle.

The team traveled farther up river until they encountered a Geth controlled gate. Piling out again, they opened fire on the synthetics guarding the gate. Eric took cover and shot a Geth Trooper through the optic. Garrus was next to him taking out the synthetics with his sniper rifle.

Kaidan fired a singularity sending several Geth flying giving them an opening to the gate control room. "You did say you wanted to do that again." said Garrus to Eric chuckling. "I didn't mean literally split-lip." said Eric who then grinned, "But busting Geth heads is always fun.

Reaching the control room, Kaidan flipped the main switch opening the large gate. "That did it. We shouldn't have any trouble reaching the camp." he said as they went back to the Mako.

The rest of the trip wasn't as bad as the beginning, they made it to the Salarian camp with little toruble from the remaining Geth in the area. Parking the Mako on the sand, the ground team filed out and approached who they believed to be the one in charge.

Eric took a deep breath, they still had a long way to go.

**A/N: There you have it, the Virmire Mission has started. Who will live through this? And can our Marine change things for the better? Review.**


	13. Assault

**A/N: Haven't gotten any reviews since my last posting. But I'm pretty sure you all are waiting for the rest of this mission to kick off. Heres Part 2 of the Virmire Mission!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The camp built by the Third Infiltration Regiment STG was well fortified. Eric couldn't believe that the Salarian commandos were this good. Then again, he wasn't surprised that the frog-like aliens had the smarts to set up such a well thought out plan of attack on the breeding facility.

Shepard had been talking with Captain Kirrahe about how the assault would go down. And how best to go about it. The _Normandy_ had been stationed close by since the AA guns were taken out. And the rest of the crew were in the camp doing various things to prepare for the attack.

Eric stood by a table going over his weapons to make sure that they were in perfect working order. He knew what will happen in this mission, but he was woundering who it would happen to? Every since the start of this mission he had wonderd if there was anything he could do to help get everyone out of here alive...but he knew that it was a long shot.

But that had never stopped him from trying before. "Eric." The Corporal looked up and saw Shepard approaching him, "We might have a problem." Eric addressed the Commander fully. "Whats wrong sir?" "Its Wrex." said Shepard. Eric sighed. "You probably know that Saren created a cure for the genophage here right?" asked Shepard. The Marine nodded, "And Wrex believes if we destroy the facility, we will destroy the cure. And your all worried about him turning against us."

The Commander nodded, "Is there any way you can reason with him. You talk with him the most over everyone else on the crew." Eric nodded and walked off to find Wrex with only his knives on him, "Won't you need a gun? Just in case?" asked Shepard. "I don't shoot my comrads Commander." the Marine said as he went farther down the beach. Shepard looked at the assorted weapons belonging to the Corporal, "Its not you shooting him I'm worried about.

X

Wrex stood at the far end of the beach starring off into space when Eric found him. "Hay Wrex." he said standing next to him. "Shepard told you didn't he?" the Krogan Warlord stated rather than asked. "Yeah." said the Marine calmly.

"This facility cannot be destroyed. Saren found a cure for my people." said Wrex with a growl. "If it isn't, then Saren will use an army of Krogan to lay waste to everything." said Eric. Wrex spun around to face him, "The only thing I care about is the future of the Krogan race! You know what the genophage has done to us!" "But is it worth having your people used as slaves Wrex?" Eric asked trying to stay calm.

Wrex roared and pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the Corporal, "Your just like them! You don't undetstand what has been done to us! Saren created what our scientists have struggled to create for years! I won't let anymore Krogan offspring perish if the answer is within my grasp!"

Eric looked from the barrel of the Krogan's weapon to Wrex's fury ridden eyes. "You'd shoot me Wrex?" he asked maintaining his calm demeanor. "I would burn every Salarian in this camp. Shooting one human wouldn't make a difference." Wrex spat.

The Corporal took out his two knives...and dropped them to the sand at his feet. "Then do it." Wrex's eyes widened a fraction. "I refuse to attack my friends Wrex...but if it makes you feel better...then put a bullet between my eyes." Eric walked forward until the barrel of the pistol pressed against his forehead.

Wrex seemed to pause for a while, his clawed finger still slack on the trigger. "Before you do it though, answer this for me." said Eric catching his attention. "Those Krogan in there...they were bred here with the use of this cure that Saren concocted. This is true. But do each of those Krogan have a mind?" The Warlord couldn't answer.

"The answer is no. They are nothing more than puppets Wrex. They don't have the heart and soul of a true Krogan. The drive to be a true warrior. They were made to do that bastard's bidding, with something that can save all Krogan everywhere. Saren is making your people tools that can be used and discarded at his leasure."

Wrex started to shake with anger the more Eric spoke. "Your people diserve better Wrex. This place needs to go. But I will make you a promise right now. Saren has to have the genophage cure in a terminal somewhere inside. I will help you find it. Your people will have their cure."

After what seemed like hours, Wrex lowered his arm. "You...are right. Those abominations will never be true Krogan." He looked at the Marine before him, "You have proven yourself to have a lot of courage, as well as honor and loyalty. I have faith in your words." The Warlord turned and started to walk away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Thank you...my friend. For stopping me from making a mistake."

The old Krogan walked back toward the camp leaving the Marine alone. A heavy breath released from his lips, "Shit...that could have been bad...really bad."

X

A while later, Eric walked back to the camp and met up with Shepard. "Wrex is good. But I promised him I'd help him get the data for the cure. I'll honor that." Shepard nodded, "At least hes still on our side. I know this can't be easy for him." Eric starred off to the side for a minute. "Commander...the attack on the facility. What is the plan?"

"We're being assigned to plant a nuke on the far side of the facility. It'll take out this place and hopefully Saren with it. Captain Kirrahe and his men will attack the front of the base and provide a distraction. I'm sending Ash to assist them. " said the Commander.

Eric looked at Shepard, "Send two others with her." Shepard gave him a wide eyed look, then he noticed the expression on the Corporal's face. "I'll inform Captain Kirrahe about the added assistance." Eric nodded and started to walk away. "Eric...how bad will this mission end?" asked the Commander.

The Marine stopped at the opening to the tent. "I won't confirm or deny that this mission will be a success...but there will be losses sir." he left after that to gather his weapons. A feeling of dread in his heart about what was to come.

X

Shepard and his squad began their approach to the back of the breeding facility. On the team was Eric, Kaidan, Liara and Tali. The Commander had sent Wrex and Garrus with Ashley to help with the Salarian strike force. In the back of his mind, Eric knew he was taking a big risk having Shepard send the two others. But he also knew they could handle themselves just fine, and all three would come out alive.

The problem was who was going to be left behind with the bomb.

'Comm check. Do you read me Commander?' asked Karriahe. "Loud and clear." replied Shepard. 'Good. We'll start our push. We'll try to make it to the AA guns, but it might be up to you to finish the job.' said the Captain. With that being said, the team moved forward along the small river toward their objective.

Along the way they encountered light Geth resistance. Mostly combat drones and a few troopers. The sounds of heavy radio traffic from the fight going on from the front of the facility bombarded thier ears as they continued onward.

"I hope they will be alright." said Tali as she brought down another drone with her shotgun. "If anyone can help that strike force, its Ash, Wrex and Garrus." said Shepard putting a round through a Geth Trooper's optic.

They fought until they reached a network of bridges that lead to the base. A Geth Destroyer blocked their path firing a rocket launcher at them. Liara brought up a barrier blocking the attack, Eric pulled out his sniper rifle just as Tali dropped it's shields with an overload. The Marine pulled the trigger twice, the semi-auto sniper rifle punching two rounds through the synthetic's chest dropping it to the ground.

"Resistance will get much stronger the farther in we go." said Liara. "Good thing we love a challenge." said Eric.

They ran into a lot more Geth the closer they got to the base. Kaidan fired several singularities blasting Geth everywhere. Liara added to the biotic attack by lifting the synthetics into the air while the others shot them. The young Asari took the dead Geth and threw them full force into others that came out of hiding.

They rounded a few corners when they encountered something that almost made them pause. A small group of Salarians with guns fired on them. "What the hell! Aren't they suppose to be on our side?" asked Eric returning fire. "They must be indoctrinated." said Liara lifting the Salarians into the air allowing the Corporal to shoot them.

Another indoctrinated Salarian came out of hiding, but Shepard grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck. He laid the body down gently on the ground and pulled out his assault rifle. "Lets keep moving. This is far from over."

X

After pushing they're way through the Geth standing guard, and stepping over the now dead synthetics. The team made it within the base's walls. "Most of the Geth are probably focused on the attack at the front of the facility." said Kaidan. "Then the distraction is working. Lets just hope that we can get this done in time to help them." said Shepard.

They found a security terminal, and Tali went right to it. "We've got access to base security. We can cut the alarms from here. Maybe even trigger alarms on the far side of the base." she said hacking the system. "It'll clear the guards out for us, but they might be too much for the Salarian teams to handle."

"Just disable the alarms. We can handle any guards inside." said Shepard. Eric readied his pulse rifle, "Metal bastards won't know what hit them." Tali hacked the door infront of them open and they stormed the room.

Several more indoctrinated Salarians came out with two Geth Destroyers and fired on the team. Kaidan fired a singularity sending the Salarians flying. Tali fired an overload at one of the Destroyers dropping its shields while Shepard and Eric took it out.

The last Destroyer fired its weapon. Liara threw up another barrier just before it hit. With combined fire from the whole team, the Geth fell within moments. The team slowly made their way around the corner and up a small set of stairs.

Eric pressed himself against the wall and took out his knife, sticking the blade around the corner. "See anything?" asked Kaidan. "Juggernaut, and three Shock Troopers." He looked back toward Shepard, "Got a plan Commander?" "We need a slight distraction." Shepard replied.

Eric looked at his knife blade another moment before he put it away and pulled out a pistol and a grenade. "Eric what are you-" Liara couldn't finish. The Marine lept out of cover, "Hay assholes! Over here!" The Geth immediately aimed at the Corporal and opened fire.

Firing back with his pistol, Eric activated the grenade and cooked it for a few seconds before throwing it at the Geth while they were still grouped together. The device exploded, taking out two of the Geth Shock Troopers and crippling the third. The Juggernaut's shields were dropped by half with no further damage.

The large Geth fired its weapon forcing Eric to dive into cover. He replaced his pistol with his pulse rifle and looked out of his cover, the Juggernaut had its back to the others giving them time to take up positions.

Tali struck first with an overload, dropping the large Geth's shield's completely while Shepard, Kaidan and Liara opened fire on its back. The Juggernaut turned and was about to fire its weapon, but Eric fired into its back when it turned around. The Juggernaut fell to the ground in a heap riddled with bullet holes.

"That planned worked." said Eric grinning. "That was very foolish." said Liara with a slight hint of fear in her voice. "It would have taken us all out. I thought that by distracting it I could give you guys and opening." replied the Marine. "It was a good plan. But next time let us know before you jump into the grinder." said Shepard. "Yes sir."

The team entered another doorway and down several corridors. They entered a room full of terminals and two indoctrinated Salarians. Taking out the controlled beings, the team started to go through the various terminals for vita data.

Finding nothing useful, the team piled into the elevator that was in the room and hit the switch.

The lift ascended up one level and opened up into a long hall with various scientific equipment everywhere. And what looked like Husks inside some kind of devices. "They're experimenting on Husks?" wondered Liara. "What better way to make a better zombie." said Eric.

"Contact!" shouted Kaidan as Krogan and Salarian scientists fired at them. The team fired back, easily dispatching the unarmored enemies.

The lights suddently flickered, and the stasis fields keeping the Husks dormant went out. The zombie-synthetics woke up and ran at them. The five team members stood strong and emptied their weapons into them. Eric aimed for the legs, he remembered that the Husks went down more quickly when their lower halfs were taken out.

When the last of the Husks were dead, the team stepped through a large door way and stood outside again, tredding down a path leading to another part of the facility. Two Geth Troopers stood outside a door on the other end. Shepard and Eric drew their sniper rifles and took them out before they were noticed.

Stepping past the bodies, they entered through the door and into an office with a window over looking the ocean outside. There was movement behind a desk causing them to aim their weapons. "Don't shoot! Please, I just want to get out of here before it's too late." said an Asari standing up.

"We're not going to hurt you. Who are you?" asked Shepard. "Rana Thanoptis, neurospecialist. But this job isn't worth dying over. Or worse." said Rana. "You think the indoctrination only effects prisoners? Sooner or later, Saren will want to dissect my brain too!"

"Isn't this suppose to be a breeding facility?" asked Eric. "Not this level. We're studying Sovereign's effect on organic minds. At least, that's what I assumed. Saren kept us in the dark as much as possible." said Rana. "You helped him and you didn't even know why?" asked Liara. "I didn't have the option of negotiating. This position is a little more...permanent than I'd expected. But I can help you. This elevator behind me goes to Saren's private lab. I can get you in." replied Rana.

She walked over to the elevator and hit a few keys on the panel, "See? Full access. All of Saren's private files. Are we good? Can I go?" Shepard nodded, "I'm going to blow this place to hell and gone. If you want to make it out alive, you'd better start running."

Rana's eyes widened and she ran out as fast as she could. "Cold...but effective considering what she has done." said Eric. The team filed into the elevator and activated the lift, decending into the labs below.

**A/N: Things are getting deep. The last part will be the longest, and if you've played Mass Effect, you know what is to come. Reviews stil welcome!**


	14. Cold Reality

**A/N: I can't be stopped! Heres part 3 of the Virmire Mission!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Saren's lab was like all the others in the facility. But there were bound to be several ship loads of data here. The team stepped off of the elevator and made their way down a ramp. "Shepard look! Its another beacon." said Kaidan. Indeed there was. Tucked away in a small corner of the platform they were on, was a fully functional Prothean beacon.

Shepard stepped toward the beacon and activated it. A stream of light shot out of it and hit the Commander. He convulsed and levitated slightly off the ground as the visions hit him. Eric made to move forward, but Liara grabbed his arm and shook her head.

Shepard fell to the floor after the vision was over. The team moved forward, "You okay Commander?" asked Eric as he and Kaidan helped him to his feet. Shepard rubbed his head a moment, "Yeah...just a headache. Lets keep moving."

They walked up another ramp and stood before a glowing red panel. It suddently came alive and a holographic display of a large insect-like being hung before them. "Oh...shit." said Eric wide eyed. He knew that the being before them was Sovereign, but that didn't take away the cold feeling of dread in his gut knowing that a Reaper was right infront of them.

**"You are not Saren."** the being said in a deep, gratting voice. "What is that? Some kind of VI interface?" asked Tali. **"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."** said the hologram. "This...isn't a VI." said Liara. **"There is a realm of existance so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign."**

"Shepard...this thing is a Reaper!" shouted Eric, forgetting his cover for just a moment. The others looked at him in shock and horror before Sovereign spoke again. **"Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they chose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."** "The Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago. You couldn't have been there it's impossable!" said Liara.

**"Organic life is nothing but genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existance. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."** said Sovereign.

"We won't go down without a fight, fucker." Eric said through clentched teeth. "There is an entire galaxy of races united and ready to face you." said Shepard. **"Confidance born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."** said Sovereign. "Cycle? What cycle?" asked Kaidan. **"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."**

"Why would you construct the mass relays, then leave them for someone else to find?" asked Shepard. **"Your civilization is based on technology of the mass relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops strong along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it."** answered the Reaper.

"They're harvesting us! Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out!" said Tali horrified. Eric was shaking with rage, "You bastard! Innocent lives are not to be treated as a slate you can whip clean at your conveinience!" **"Your ignorance it infinate. Your existance is what we make it."**

"Where are the rest of the Reapers? Are you the last of your kind?" asked Shepard, trying to get as much information as he could. **"We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom."**

"What do you want from us? Slaves? Resources?" "**My kind transends your very understanding. We are each a nation. Independant, free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp."**

Shepard clentched his fists, "You're not even alive. Not really. You're just a machine. And machines can be broken." **"Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."** Several windows in the room shattered and the hologram of Sovereign vanished.

'Commander? We got trouble!' said Joker over the comms. "Hit me Joker." said Shepard. 'That ship, Sovereign? It's moving. I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any of our ships in half. It's coming your way and it's coming hard! You need to wrap things up in there...fast!' said the pilot.

"This console is shot. Orders commander?" asked Kaidan. "Let's head to the breeding facility. Joker can pick us up after we set the nuke." said the Commander. They got out of the lab and into a neaby elevator that took them downward. Eric looked at Liara who was shaking a little.

"Liara? You okay?" he asked. She looked at him, "That thing...its kind wiped out the Protheans. Leaving almost nothing behind. How can we stop them?" Eric held both her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "We will. We won't just surrender. We'll fight until either we fall, or we succeed. We just have to make sure everyone in the Terminus Systems are united against them when the time comes."

"Agreed. They may have killed the Protheans, but we have something they didn't. Knowledge that they exist." said Shepard. The elevator stopped and they stepped out, ready to strike the breeding facility.

X

The team made their way to the facility's enterance. But along the way they encountered several Krogan who were standing guard. Taking them down, they went on only to encounter Geth resistance. "This is bullshit!" shouted Eric getting into cover.

They took out several attack drones, and started on the troopers when something caught Eric's attention. Something was moving along the wall to Shepard and Tali's position. Aiming his rifle, he fired at the movement and revealed a Geth Ghost trying to get in behind them. The synthetic fell over dead and they resumed their attack.

Finishing off the Geth, they stepped into a station that turned out to be one of the AA guns. Shepard hit the switch on a terminal deactivating the weapon. 'Nice work on that gun Commander. We've go thte other one in our sights.' said Ashley over the comm.

The elevator to their right opened revealing two Geth Shock Troopers and a Geth Rocket Trooper. "Fire in the hole!" Eric shouted as he threw a grenade into the elevator. The team dove into cover just as the explosive went off destroying the Geth before they could leave the lift.

Boarding the now empty lift, the team ascended to the upper level and got off into a large corridor that was lined with breeding tanks. They tredded down the path keeping their eyes open. "Wait." said Tali as she headed over to a terminal.

"I think I found something." she said after a little while. "Anything good?" asked Eric. "I...I think it might be the cure for the Krogan genophage that Saren created." replied the young Quarian. Eric stood behind her with Shepard as she went through the data. "Are you sure Tali?" asked Shepard. "Its encrypted...but yes. It is the cure."

"Then we'll take it. I made a promise to Wrex, and I'll keep it." said Eric downloading the data to his omni-tool. When the download was complete, they left the corridor and into a water leveled courtyard just as a large explosion was heard. "That must be the other AA gun going down." said Kaidan.

'All right! Nice work. Thats one less thing to worry about.' said Joker. 'Commander I'm bringing us in. I'll get us as close to the site as I can.'

Several minutes passed before the team heard the _Normandy_ fly over head and stop just at the end of the courtyard. The ramp lowered and several marines unloaded a large device that was the nuke. They carried the large device to the far end of the courtyard and set it down. "Bomb is in position, we're all set here." said Kaidan.

'Commander, can you read me?' said Ashley. "The nuke is almost ready. Get to the rendezvous point Williams!" he replied. 'Negative Commander. The Geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We've taken heavy casualties. Captain Kirrahe's heavily wounded. We won't make the rendezvous point in time.'

"Get them out of there Joker now!" shouted Shepard. 'Negative! Its too hot! Can't risk it, we'll hold them off as long as we-' the line went dead. "It's okay Commander. I need a couple of minutes to finish arming the bomb. Go get them and meet me back here." said Kaidan.

"Alright, lets get up to the AA tower! Move!" ordered Shepard. As the team made their way in the direction of the others, Eric stopped by Kaidan, "Good luck Leutenant. We'll be back for ya." Kaidan smirked, "See you guys soon. And Eric...I'm sorry about before. Your a damn good soldier, and a great friend."

The Corporal shook the man's hand, "Thanks Kaidan. Good luck." Eric left the leutenant to his work, with a heavy heart that this might be the last time that he'd speak to him.

X

Stepping into the next room. The team was attacked by a group of Krogan. They took cover just as the bullets started flying. Eric pulled out his sniper rifle and tried to make headshots while the others wore down their shields.

The rifle kicked against his shoulder, numbness started to settle in with each shot fired. But the Krogans were starting to thin out.

Eric swapped to his pulse rifle just as a Krogan Warlord ran at them, the team focused fire on the lone Krogan until he fell dead just barely withing their defense line. Another Krogan got to them and knocked Liara aside. Eric got pissed and smashed the butt of his rifle against the Krogan's face hard enough to make it stumble back. The Corporal shot his rifle into the Krogan's face at point blank until it crumpled to the ground.

"That should be all of them." said Tali. Eric helped Liara back up, "You okay?" he asked concerned. "I'm tougher than I look. But thank you." she said smiling.

They entered the elevator at the end of the room and rode it to the top floor. When they stepped outside they saw a Geth dropship fly by. "Reinforcements." said Eric as they moved across the roof. 'Heads up L.T. We just spotted a troop ship headed to your location.' said Ashley over the line. 'Its already here. There's Geth pouring out all over the bomb site.' Kaidan said back.

"Can you hold them off?" asked Shepard. 'Theres too many. I don't think we can survive until you get here.' replied Kaidan. 'I'm activating the bomb.' "What the hell are you doing Alenko?" asked Shepard. 'I'm just making sure this bomb goes off. No matter what.' replied the Leutenant. 'It's done Commander. Go get Williams and get the hell out of here.'

'Screw that! We can handle ourselves. Go back and get Alenko.' said Ashley. Shepard looked off the rooftop in thought, he had a hard decision to make. He looked over at Eric who was looking down with his fists clenched.

He looked up to meet the Commander's gaze, the look in his eyes spoke of anguish. Him and Shepard knew that no matter what choice was made...someone was going to die. Eric was kicking himself mentally, he thought by having Shepard send Garrus and Wrex to help the strike team things would turn out okay...but in the end, nothing would change.

Shepard pushed his earpiece with his answer, "Williams, radio Joker and tell him to meet us on the AA tower." Ashley sighed, 'Yes Commander I-' 'Its the right choice and you know it Ash.' Kaidan cut in. "I'm sorry Kaidan. I had to make a choice." said Shepard. 'I understand Commander. I don't regret anything.' said Kaidan.

The team was silent as they made their way to where the others were fighting. Eric looked back to where Kaidan was a moment before following after.

X

They stepped off the lift onto the top of the AA gun tower. The team opened fire on the synthetics on the rooftop with vigor. Eric lept into cover when his shields went down so they could recharge. He spun out and sprayed bullets every where, hitting anything that had a lamp for a head.

Geth dropped all over the place, they never stood a chance. Shepard blew a Geth Trooper in half with his shotgun and threw a grenade at a Destroyer blowing it in half. Liara was using her biotics to throw the synthetics off the tower while Tali used her overload in combination with her assault rifle to take them down.

Eric drew his K-Bar and a pistol and started to move forward. He stabbed a trooper through the optic and used its body as a shield as he shot another that was behind it. The firefight ended soon after that and all seemed quiet.

Suddently, a singularity blast struck the ground infront of them. Then another hit close to Shepard sending him sumbling across the roof, the Commander got to his feet and took cover behind a crate. On a platform above them, Saren stood surrounded by mass energy as bombarded them with the attacks. He lept down and fired another singularity, this one forced Liara and Tali into cover.

Shepard leaned out of cover and fired his pistol at the ex-Spectre. The bullets bounced harmlessly off of the barrier that was around him. Saren smirked, "This has been an impressive diversion Shepard. My Geth were utterly convinced the Salarians were the real threat." he shrugged, "Of course. It was all for nothing. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possably understand whats really at stake."

Shepard looked out at Saren, and saw Eric creeping around cover to the Turian's back. "Why are you doing this?" he asked keeping him distracted. "You've seen the vision from the beacon Shepard. You, of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Don't mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed." said Saren.

Eric saw go closer to Saren, pistol in his right hand, knife in his left. Shepard kept him talking long enough for him to get this close. He had only one chance. Springing from his cover, he fired his pistol and went to stab the ex-Spectre in the back.

Saren spun around and connected his fist with Eric's forehead. The Corporal's head snapped back and he saw stars before the Turian grabbed his throat and slammed him into the ground. When he tried to move, Saren planted his foot in the center of his chest keeping him pinned down. "Foolish. Is this the best you could find Shepard?" taunted Saren.

"Let him go Saren!" shouted Shepard keeping his weapon level. Saren ground his foot into Eric's ribs making him grunt in pain. "This is why the Reapers wipe out all life. Arrogance, ignorance. I know Sovereign speaks the truth." Eric gritted his teeth through the pain, "Your nothing but a tool to the Reapers. They'll kill you too when your of no use to them." he said while trying to reach for his knife.

"Don't you understand? If we work with the Reapers, make ourselves useful think of how many lives could be sparred. Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the...dangers. I had hoped this facility could protect me."

"Your afraid Sovereigns controlling yout thoughts." said Shepard. "Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit. My mind is my own...for now. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle. I will not let it happen to me."

Saren looked down hearing Eric chuckle, "Its already happening. Sovereign already has you under it's power. Your just too fucking stupid to know it." Saren sneered and ground his foot a little harder making the Corporal cry out in pain as he felt his ribs on the verge of breaking. "No! Sovereign needs me. If I find the Conduit. I've been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. This is my only hope."

Shepard was worried about Eric's condition, he needed to get the Marine out of there. "You were a Spectre. You were sworn to defend the galaxy. Then you broke that vow to save yourself!" "I'm not doing this for myself! Don't you see? Sovereign will succeed. It is inevitable. My way is the only way any of us will survive!" argued Saren. "I'm forming an alliance between us and the Reapers. Between organics and machines. And in doing so, I will save more lives than have ever existed."

Eric managed to grab his K-Bar, and stabbed it as hard as he could into Saren's leg. The ex-Spectre roared in pain giving him time to roll out of the way and grab his pistol. His ribs still ached when he got to cover, but nothing was broken. Saren pulled the knife out of his leg, "Is this how you will stop me?" he snapped the blade in two with his bare hands and tossed away the pieces.

A hovering platform came down and the Turian lept onto it, "You all will die here."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I know I said that the Virmire mission would be a three part thing, but I had to stop because I wanted the Saren fight to be its own chapter. Stay tuned folks, cuz theres gonna be a beatdown in the next chapter! Review!**


	15. Fall of a Hero

**A/N: Three chapters in one day...christ I'm on a role! Heres the last section of the Virmire Mission!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Saren gathered a large amount of mass energy around himself as his platform levitated off the ground. Shepard and Eric pulled their assault weapons and fired on the rouge Spectre. Liara grabbed several explosive canisters with her biotics and threw them. But Saren shot his hand out, a blast of biotic enegy hit the canisters causing them to explode.

Tali managed to overload Saren's shields with the help of Eric and Commander's efforts. Saren snapped his hand out and Tali was thrown into a crate and laid unconsious on the ground. "Liara! Get Tali, me and Eric will handle him!" shouted Shepard.

Saren pulled his own assault rifle just as Liara reached the unconsious Quarian and fired, but she put up a barrier over herself and Tali before any shots got through. Eric kept shooting his pulse rifle until it over heated, he switched to his two pistols and continued shooting.

The platform moved around the roof. Shepard rolled to the side to avoid a hail of gunfire before returning fire. Eric sprinted from his cover over to the Commander. "Hes good." Eric said looking over thier cover. "But we're better. Lets hit him!" said Shepard as they started shooting again.

Saren leered down on his opposition and launched a singularity. The blast hit between the two soldiers sending them flying. Eric crashed into a nearby wall, and Shepard was thrown close to the edge of the tower.

Throwing his assault rifle aside, Saren stalked toward the Commander. Eric looked up and saw where the ex-Spectre was going and ran forward with a battle cry. Saren turned and was tackled by the Corporal, but he only slid a few feet back and remained standing. The Turian brought his knee up into the Marine's chest, then drove an elbow into his back before throwing him aside.

"You really think you can stop the inevitable?" asked Saren. Eric staggered to his feet and pulled out his other knife. "Alone? No...but I got friends."

Shepard came up and punched Saren hard in the face sending him staggering back. "And we'll all stop you. One way or another." said Shepard reaching for his pistol. Saren lifted Shepard into the air with his biotics, Eric charged with his knife in a CQC stance.

Saren tossed the Commander aside and blocked the Corporal's strike. Eric struck back with a kick which was also blocked. Saren gripped the Marine's foot before flipping him in the air. He hit the ground hard and the air rushed out of him. The ex-Spectre picked up the dropped knife and lept in the air just as Eric was trying to stand.

Seeing the attack, Eric brought his hands up and stopped the blade of his own weapon from piercing his throat. The two struggled, but Eric realized that Saren was a lot stronger. The blade's tip drew closer until it was touching the Corporal's throat, a thin trail of blood driped down his neck. "This is over." Saren hissed.

A gunshot rang out and the knife was blown out of Saren's hand. "No its not Saren. Not until you and Sovereign are stopped." said Shepard with his pistol ready. Saren suddently looked over his shoulder at something, then he used his biotics to throw Eric into the Commander.

By the time the two got up, Saren had boarded his platform and was lifting off into the air. Shepard aimed his pistol, but lowered it realizing it wouldn't do no good.

The _Normandy _flew in from the distance and hovered infront of the rooftop. Helping Eric to his feet, Shepard saw Liara and Tali approach them. When the ship was in the right position, they boarded the ramp and into the cargo hold where Ashley, Garrus, Wrex, and the surviving STG Salarians were all waiting for them.

X

At the bomb site. Kaidan leaned against the nuke with his pistol out, shooting the Geth that got too close to the device. He looked up and saw the _Normandy_ fly off into the atmosphere safely.

"Good luck guys. Maybe I'll see you on the other side someday." he said to the wind. He pointed his pistol and shot another Geth Trooper in the head and turned to shoot another.

X

In the cargo hold, the collected crew members watched out of the viewport as the planet got smaller below them. 'Everybody hang on!' exclaimed Joker over the intercom.

The planet's surface below them suddently lit up with a bright orange light as the nuke detonated. Eric clentched his dog tags, the same feeling he felt when he lost his squad hit him hard. He lost another brother in arms. Looking over at Shepard, he saw that the Commander's eyes were closed and his head was bowed. Tali walked up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Liara walked up and did the same for Eric. "Are you well?" she asked. "No...far from it." said the Corporal solumnly. The _Normandy_ flew off into the stars leaving Virmire behind.

X

The briefing room had a suffocating feeling to it. Everyone cast glances at the empty seat where Kaidan once sat. "I...I can't believe Kaidan didn't make it. How could they leave him back there?" asked Ashley grieving. "I could only choose one Ash. Kaidan had no regrets." said Shepard, but anyone could sense that he to was feeling the effects of the Leutenant's death.

"Alenko was a superior officer...It should have been me." said Ashley. "If it were Kaidan in the same place, he'd be saying the same on your behalf Ash. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain, push forward, and go on in his memory." said Eric. "Your...your right. Thanks Eric." said the Gunnery Chief.

"Commander, If I may? The beacon that you found in Saren's lab could have filled the empty spaces from the visions. I could help you." said Liara. "You want to join our minds again. Okay, go ahead." said Shepard standing up. Liara stood infront of him and focused, "Relax Commander...Embrace eternity."

Eric felt the similar feeling of jealousy bubble up inside himself. But everything that had occured in the last few hours left him completely drained. He watched Liara help Shepard with the visions in his mind. "Incredible...I need a moment." Liara said coming down.

"What did you see?" asked Shepard. "It...was a distress signal. A message sent out across the Prothean empire. A warning against the Reapers but...the warning came too late." said the young Asari. "What about the Conduit?" asked Shepard. "There are other images. Locations, places I recognize from my research...Ilos. The Conduit is on Ilos!" she said coming to the conclusion. "Thats why Saren needed the Mu relay, its the only way to get to Ilos."

"We need to get to Ilos." said Shepard. "I don't get it. The Mu relay's inside the Terminus Systems. Alliance ships are not welcome there. Neither are Spectres" said Tali. "If the Conduit's on Ilos, then thats where Saren's headed." said Eric. "And we'll be there waiting for him." said Shepard.

"Saren will have his entire fleet orbiting Ilos. You'll never make it down to the surface without reinforcements. We need to get to the council to..." Liara swayed on her feet, Eric managed to catch her before she hit the floor. "Liara?" he asked. "I'm...I'm sorry. The joining is exhausting. I think I should go to the medbay for a little while." she replied.

"Corporal, make sure she gets there okay. Liara, thank you for your help." said Shepard smiling. Eric picked the young Asari up and carried her out of the room. "Are you sure you should be carrying me? Aren't you exhausted from the mission?" she asked from his arms. Eric shook his head, "I'm fine. Its you I'm worried about."

Liara looked up into his eyes. They were the eyes of someone who had seen too much in his life. She had seen it before, but never to such a degree. He looked down at her, and the look in his green orbs shifted as he smiled, "Guess this is a normal occurance for us huh?" he said with a chuckle. Liara smiled back and rested her head back on his shoulder and breathed in the smell of his skin.

She couldn't understand where these feelings were coming from. But she felt herself becoming very close to the Marine. She had never felt such things toward another, he was an interesting person, and he cared for her so much. Could she be...

Her thoughts were cut off when they entered the medbay, "Hay doc. Pretty blue lady here needs to be looked at." Chakwas came over and had Eric set up Liara on an open bed. "Gotta be careful with those mindwalks of yours Liara. It would probably be bad if you get lost." Eric said smirking. Liara gave a small laugh, "I'll keep that in mind Eric. Thank you." The Corporal gave a small salute and a wink before leaving the medbay.

"Hes a very interesting young man." said Chakwas as she started a diagnostic on the young Asari. "Yes...yes he is." Liara said gazing at the ceiling in thought.

X

Eric entered his quarters. The moment his door hissed shut, he locked it and collapsed onto the floor on his hands and knees. He couldn't stop it. Every emotion he kept within himself since he first arrived into this dimension came pouring out like a dam breaking.

It was easy to manage before...but after everything that happened he couldn't keep it up anymore. Silent tears fell from his eyes, but not a single sob escaped his lips. His pride wouldn't allow it. "I couldn't save my squad...I couldn't save Alenko...How the hell can I help save a whole galaxy?" he asked himself outloud.

Silence was his answer. The Marine sat in his dark room as he tried to pull himself back together.

**A/N: War can break even the strongest of men. Hopefully our Marine can bring himself out of this. (And incase your wondering, this isn't a Ashley/Shepard fic. You'll see in the next chapter)**


	16. No More Secrets

**A/N: The following chapter is a little short. Just saying sorry in advance. But yoy guys won't be disappointed when the ending comes about.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Two days had passed since Virmire. The _Normandy_ was enroute to the Citadel so that Shepard could inform the council about Saren's plans. But everything aboard the ship wasn't as good as many would expect.

Since the meeting in the briefing room no one had seen Eric. Whenever someone went by his quarters the lock was red signifying that it was locked. No one understood why he had shut himself away from everyone.

Each crew member tried their hand at trying to talk to the Corporal through the door, but they recieved no response. Shepard even tried and couldn't get in. They were starting to worry.

X

Liara stepped out of the medbay and headed to the mess hall. It was there she saw the crew in a small assembly. "I'm telling you, if he doesn't come out by the end of the day I'm blowing the damn door open." said Garrus. "Might work. Of course you might also blow a hole in the hull." said Ashley. "Who are you talking about?" asked Liara.

"Its Lachance. Hes locked himself inside his room for the past two days." said Wrex, "Gotta admit. Hes gone that long without food or water, hes more resiliant than any human I've ever met." Liara looked a little shocked, why would Eric do this? "Theres only one thing that could do this to someone like Eric." said Shepard stepping into the mess hall.

"Whats that Shepard?" asked Tali. "Erics become unstable. Hes seen so many things in his life. Death, destruction, loss, all that pain he locked inside of himself and put the mission first. Although admitable, its caused him stress and depression." Said the Commander. He knew that Eric had been through a lot, but he should have kept a closer eye on him for signs of distress.

"He must have broke." said Garrus. "Should we be worried Skipper?" asked Ashley. "No, but it would be best to give him time to get his mind back in order. But at the same time he needs someone there to help him." said Shepard. "What about the Asari? Lachance seems to be close to her." said Wrex.

"Thats a good idea. Liara, you think you-" they all turned to see that the young Asari was gone.

X

Liara made her way to Eric's quarters, her mind racing. Had he really been through so much? Why did he not tell her when they spoke all those times before? She reached his door and knocked, "Eric? Its Liara. Can you please open the door?" Silence was her response.

"Eric please. Everyones worried about you...I'm worried about you. Please talk to me." She sounded desperate and afraid. Was he alright? Did he need medical attention? She pressed her ear to the door and heard foot steps approaching. She stood up just as the doors opened.

Eric was walking away from the door allowing her inside. She entered and locked it behind her. "Eric? Are you alright? Everyone says you haven't left your quarters in two days." The Corporal kept his back to her for a few moments. When he turned to face her, the young Asari covered her mouth.

He looked horrible. Dark circles were under his eyes signifying lack of sleep. His face pale as a ghost. His normally vibrant green eyes were a dull greyish color. He sat down on his bed with his arms resting on his knees. "I'm tired." his voice sounded like sandpaper.

Liara remained where she was as she observed him, "You haven't slept in days." Eric shook his head, "Not that kind of tired." he looked down at his left hand where his dog tags were clentched tightly in. "I'm tired of seeing my comrads...my friends die around me. Everytime I close my eyes...I see them die. All because I couldn't do anything to save them."

Slowly, Liara walked over and sat down next to him. "Eric. Leutenant Alenko's death wasn't your fault or anyone elses. He made his own choice." she said. The Marine shook his head again, "Its not just him. My old squad was killed...because I wasn't good enough...I couldn't save them."

Liara was confused, "Eric, what are you talking about?" Eric rubbed a hand through his hair, "Liara, there are things about me that I have only told Shepard and Admiral Anderson." He looked up at her. "What things?" she asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you...but...I could show you." he said hesitantly. Liara's eyes widened, "You want to meld our consiousness'? Why?" "Seeing is believing. Me simply telling you wouldn't be enough. And I don't want to keep things from you anymore...I care about you too much." Liara blushed a little, but nodded, "If you are sure." Eric nodded back.

The young Asari faced him, "Relax, clear your mind." Eric closed his eyes and let his mind go blank, he opened them and saw Liara's eyes turn black, "Embrace eternity."

Eric felt as though someone put a warm blanket around his brain. He could feel Liara gently going through his memories, like she was brushing her hand slowly over his head. It was a good feeling.

Through the link, he could feel Liara's emotions, but didn't push farther deciding to not go into her mind without her permission. He felt her become confused, shocked, horrified, sad, and happy at various points in time. Before either of them knew it, several hours had passed.

Liara ended the link slowly. Eric felt like he was waking up from a dream. He looked at Liara who had her eyes closed and tears running down her cheeks, "You have gone through so much...taken from your home, your family, everything you fought for." She opened her eyes, "Watching your squad die before being pulled into our universe. And still having the courage and endurance to help save us."

Eric smiled, "I believed that everyone who knew me would have understood why I had to do this. But no matter how hard I tried to change things...everything remains the same." "You yourself said you couldn't change the course of destiny. But at least you try." Liara said smiling. The smile faded after a moment, "Why did you not tell me?"

"Its because...I didn't think you'd believe me. But I knew I could trust you with the truth, I just didn't know when I should have told you." Eric said honestly. Liara gently placed her hand on his face, "You are a kindred spirit Eric Lachance." she smiled, "And...it wasn't just your memories that I saw." Eric's eyes widened, but he relaxed realizing there wasn't any going back.

"Its all true Liara. I fell in love with you. But I wanted to be there for you as a friend." he sighed, "And I guess I had the fear that a young, beautiful, and intelligent Asari wouldn't want an interdimensional grunt of the military."

Liara smiled again, "Eric, your are so much more than just a soldier. You are the first human I have met, save for the Commander and the rest of the crew, who understands me. Who can care for me for who I am. You were there for me when my mother was killed. And..." she paused.

"And?" asked Eric, his heart beating heavily in his chest. "I have felt similar toward you. It is all confusing to me, I have never felt such things for another. I need a little more time to think about all of this." Eric reached out and held her hands with is own. "Take your time Liara. I'll still be here, so no rush."

The young Asari relaxed, "Thank you, Eric. I thought you would have taken that badly." The Corporal smiled, "The best things in life are always worth waiting for Liara. And since I arrived in this universe...your are the the most special to me." Liara felt her face heat up at the Marine's words.

X

As the rest of the _Normandy _crew went about their business. In the small room, Eric leaned against the wall next to his bed, Liara was curled into his side with her head on his shoulder. Both had fallen asleep after their talk. And if one could listen hard enough, they would hear their hearts beating as one.

**A/N: A little sappy, but I wanted to finish laying the ground work for Eric and Liara's relationship for future events. Review.**


	17. Hijacking the Normandy

**A/N: Its almost time for Ilos folks. I hope your ready for another ride!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Eric had mixed feelings about being back on the Citadel. Considering what was about ot go down very soon. Shepard had gone with Garrus and Ashley to talk with the council about what they had discovered on Virmire. He knew full well what was going to happen, but he also knew that what the council will order won't stop them.

The Marine walked through the market district trying to keep his mind off of the council and their ignorant decisions. He walked by a shop and paused before going inside. It was a jewelry shop, various kinds of necklaces, rings and other pieces filled the store.

Walking up to the counter, an Asari who was working there saw him. "Can I help you sir?" she asked kindly. "I'm looking for something specific. I have...someone special I want to give it to." replied Eric. The store clerk smiled, "Well we have many beautiful pieces. Do you know what she likes?"

Eric thought for a minute, "Not exactly. I've never gotten something for an Asari before." The clerk smiled brighter, "Maybe I can help you. What color is her eyes?" "Blue, almost like sapphires." The Asari stepped behind the counter and dug around a moment before she pulled out a small box. She opened it to reveal a heart shaped sapphire on a platinum chain. But what really caught the Marine's attention was the tiny swirling blue orb in the center of the heart.

"Is that..." he wondered outloud. "Yes. This piece is special not only because the stone is pure sapphire. But it possesses a tiny orb of element zero to add to is look." said the clerk. She was right, the small glowing orb made the sapphire heart glow dimly.

"How much?" asked Eric. "20,000 credits. Its a bit much. But for something that took a lot of time to make and the elements used to make it. Well, you understand." said the clerk. The Corporal smirked, "I'll take it." The clerk's eyes widened a little, "Of...of course sir." she said shocked and happy at the same time.

X

Finishing his business with the shop. The Marine ventures around and started to restock on ammo, medi-gel, and other supplies needed for the mission ahead. He had gotten word from Joker and hour ago that the _Normandy_ was grounded until further notice. Eric smirked, _"Not for long."_

Heading back to the _Normandy_ with the small package under his arm, Eric approached the docking bay when he heard running feet behind him. He turned to see Shepard, Garrus and Ashley running at him, "Eric! Get on the ship we're all leaving!" called Shepard.

Tucking the small package into his armor, Eric jogged with them and got into the ship's airlock before getting into the ship itself. Now they just had to wait for Anderson's signal.

X

In Ambassador Udina's office, Anderson walked in surprising the human delegate. "Anderson? What are you doing here?" asked Udina. "I didn't send for-" the Ambassador was cut off when Anderson punched him out. He then quickly got onto Udina's personal terminal and unlocked the _Normandy_.

X

In the _Normandy_'s cockpit. Joker and Shepard started at the controls waiting for them to come online. When they turned green and the ship was released from the docking by, they made their move. "Let's go. Get us out of here Joker. Now!" exclaimed Shepard. Joker pulled the ship out and gunned the engine, putting as much distance between them and the Citadel as possable.

After a while, they seemed to be in the clear. "Aw, damn it. No sign of pursuit? I was hoping the council would send some ships after us." said Joker. "I was looking forward to putting the _Normandy_ through its paces. Figured I'd get to see what this ship can really do."

"Saren's still out there. Maybe we'll get the chance to play hide and seek with Sovereign." said Shepard. "You know, it doesn't seem like much fun when you say it Commander. So, you need something?" asked Joker. "No. I'll leave you to it Joker." Shepard replied turning back toward the CIC.

X

Eric sat in the mess hall, eatting what was probably his last meal with a few of the other crew members. "Stealing an Alliance ship. Definately didn't see that coming." said Ashley sitting across from him. "Yeah. But hay, it kind of gives you that liberating feeling doesn't it?" said the Corporal getting a laugh out of her.

They sat in silence for a bit before the Gunnery Cheif spoke again, "Hay...Eric. About the crap I gave you before, after the Noveria mission-" Eric waved her off, "Its fine. We both said things we didn't mean." Ashley smiled, "You really care about blue girl huh?" a small grin crossed the Marine's face. "Thought so." said the Chief.

"What about you Ash? You got anybody onboard your after?" asked Eric. Ashley sighed, "I thought I had something with the Commander. But he told me he wanted to be good friends. He spends most of his time with Tali anyway." That caused the Corporal to raise an eyebrow, "So Shepard's into the mysterious types. Good for him. Tali's a good girl."

Ashley shrugged, "If you say so. I just came by to talk for a bit. But I gotta go make sure the weapon and armor systems are ready for Ilos." she stood up. "Hay Ash." Eric said catching her attention, "I got your back. Don't forget that." She nodded and headed for the elevator.

X

When he finished in the mess hall, Eric went down to the cargo hold to talk to Wrex and Garrus. He found the two sitting across from each other cleaning their weapons. "You guys seem to be getting along." he said as he approached them. "Wrex isn't so bad, once you get past the ugly." said Garrus. "Compared to the rest of his race. Garrus is one Turian I won't have to kill." said Wrex.

Eric brought up his omni-tool for a second and hit a few buttons. Wrex's went off and he looked over the data that was sent to him. "What is this?" asked the Warlord. "A copy of the genophage cure. Its encrytped, but it should give your scientists a boost in the right direction." said the Corporal.

Wrex looked surprised and a little releaved, "Thank you Lachance. You really do honor your word." "Your a friend Wrex. And your people have suffered long enough." said Eric before turning and heading back to the elevator.

X

A few hours had passed since they had escaped from the Citadel with the now stolen _Normandy_. Everyone was getting ready for the fight ahead, some were spending what time they had left dong last minute things. Sending messages to family and friends just incase things took a turn for the worst.

Eric was sitting in his quarters, he had double checked his armor and weapons, and was currently looking at the small box holding the gift he had gotten from the Citadel before they made their break for the stars.

He flipped his dog tags inbetween his fingers, his omni-tool was acitvated as music filled the silent room.

_**God bless us everyone**_

_**We're broken people living under loaded gun**_

_**And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone**_

_**It can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun, no**_

_**God bless us everyone**_

_**We're broken people living under loaded gun**_

_**And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone**_

_**It can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun, no**_

_**And when I close my eyes tonight**_

_**Two symphonies of blinding light**_

_**God bless us everyone**_

_**We're broken people living under loaded gun**_

_**Like memories of cold decay**_

_**Transformations echoing away**_

_**Far from the world of you and I**_

_**Where oceans bleed into the sky**_

_**God bless us everyone**_

_**Will we burn inside the the fires of a thousand suns**_

_**For the sins of our hand, the sins of our tongue**_

_**The sins of our father, the sins of our young, no**_

_**God bless us everyone**_

_**Will we burn inside the the fires of a thousand suns**_

_**For the sins of our hand, the sins of our tongue**_

_**The sins of our father, the sins of our young, no**_

_**And when I close my eyes tonight**_

_**Two symphonies of blinding light**_

_**God save us everyone**_

_**Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns, oh**_

_**Like memories of cold decay**_

_**Transmissions echoing away**_

_**Far from the world of you and I**_

_**Where oceans bleed in to the sky**_

_**Like memories of cold decay**_

_**Transmissions echoing away**_

_**Far from the world of you and I**_

_**Where oceans bleed in to the sky**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**(And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone)**_

_**(It can't be out matched, it can't be outrun, no)**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**God bless us everyone**_

_**We're a broken people living under loaded gun**_

_**And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone**_

_**It can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun, no**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**(God bless us everyone)**_

_**(We're a broken people living under loaded gun)**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**(And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone)**_

_**(It can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun, no)**_

The song faded, and the Corporal heard the door to his quarters open. Looking up he saw Liara standing in the door way looking at him, "Eric, may I speak with you?" she asked. "Sure, come on in." he replied. She walked in just as Eric stood up. "I was just thinking about you." said the Marine. "I have been thinking about you, too. And what we are about to face. I do not know what is going to happen on Ilos. I hope we will stop Saren, of course, but part of me fears we are already too late."

"Its never too late Liara. We will stop him." said Eric confidantly. "Still, there is something I must tell you, incase we fail." said Liara. "It is time to be completely honest with each other." Eric smiled, "I thought we did that already." Liara smiled back, "True. But these could be our last moments together. Our last chance to show each other how we feel. I want this to be special."

She stepped forward and put her right hand over Eric's heart. He reached up and held it with his larger hand, feeling the warm soft skin. "There is no rush Liara. I want you to be sure of everything." he spoke honestly.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." her sapphire blue eyes gazed into his emerald green ones. "Eric, will you join with me? Let our bodies and minds unite."

Now many guys in Eric's position would be leaping all over such a chance. But the Corporal really cared for Liara, more than anything else that was in his life. This blue skinned woman had stolen his heart with gentle hands. He loved her. He loved Liara T'soni with every fiber of his being.

Eric took a step closer and captured Liara's lips with his own. The kiss started gentle, but it soon got deeper. Liara clung to Eric's body as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Eric's hand slid gently over the small appendages on her head causing her back to arch. He kissed down her jawline to her neck, nipping the skin lightly as he went.

Liara's breaths were coming out in pants. Her eyes shifted back and forth between pitch black and sapphire blue. Her senses were going crazy.

It felt like an eternity. Clothes soon piled onto the floor forgotten as the two stood facing each other. Liara's hand slid across Erics angled face, while his hands rested on her bare hips. Liara's eyes went black as she whispered, "Embrace eternity."

When their minds melded. Eric could feel Liara...but he could feel himself inside of her mind too. Everything she felt, he felt and vise-versa. He leaned out and kissed the hollow of her throat causing her to roll her head back with a sigh. Eric's fingers dragged slowly from her hips across her stomach making her shudder, her nails dug into his back as the sensations hit her again and again.

Picking her up bridal style, Eric laid the young Asari on the bed and climbed ontop of her. They gazed at each other for a few moments, but in their state it felt like forever. They're minds joined, bodies pressed together, they felt like they were in heaven.

"I love you Liara." Eric spoke with such warmth that Liara's face flushed. "And I love you Eric." she replied resting a hand on his cheek. Eric kissed her forehead before taking her lips again. No more words needed to be spoken.

The final battle would begin soon. But right now the two lovers only cared for each other, and the wants and desires their hearts and bodies craved from one another. It was their time, and nothing would take that away.

**A/N: Looks like someone got lucky huh? LOL. But will happen when they reach Ilos? Stay tuned folks, cuz the end is coming! Review (I don't own Linkin Park either)**


	18. Lost Civilization

**A/N: Here it goes folks, the beginning of the end. The Ilos mission starts now!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The room was silent, but the various smells in the air were a good indication of what had occured roughly an hour before.

Eric laid in the bed starring at the ceiling, absently running his hand down Liara's back. The young Asari had fallen asleep after their 'activities', and had her body curled around his is a possessive yet comforting manner. Head over his chest listening to the beat of his heart.

The Marine couldn't help but smile, what he had experienced with Liara made all the other times he was with a woman feel like...well...almost nothing. It wasn't just the sex either. It felt...right, like he and Liara were meant for each other. The way their minds connected during the melding, it made the Corporal feel empty when the link ended. He missed having her inside his mind, and he missed being inside hers.

_"Is there an addiction for mind melding?"_ he thought to himself. Liara stirred a little, raising her head to look at him. She smiled brightly, her eyes had a strong spark in them that made Eric feel like the luckiest man in any universe. "Hay beautiful." he said grinning.

She rested her head back on his chest with a content sigh, "By the Goddess. That was incredable. I have never felt so..." she couldn't find the words. Eric rubbed the back of her neck making her shiver, "You were the incredable one Liara. I feel like the luckiest human in existance right now." he said honestly.

Liara sat up on her elbow, "Eric, what does this mean? For us?" she asked. Eric gave it a seconds worth of thought before he smiled at her, "Well, how about after all this crap with Saren, the Geth, and Sovereign is over, I'll take you on a real date. I was thinking a nice resturant followed by a calming walk through the Citadel." The young Asari smiled, "That sounds wonderful."

'Heads up folks. We're five minutes out from the Mu relay.' said Joker over the intercom. Eric sighed, "Hell, hes got bad timing." Liara giggled a little, "This is true, but duty calls." she said unwrapping herself from the Marine and getting out of bed to find her clothes.

Eric couldn't help but stare at Liara's naked body in the faded light of the room. _"God...dammit I'm lucky!"_ "Your starring Eric." Liara said knocking him out of his thoughts, he looked from her curves to her face which had a sly smile. "Can I help it if you look gorgeous with or without clothes on?" he asked with his own smirk.

Liara blushed, "Get dressed _Corporal Lachance_, or we'll miss something important." she said not serious. Eric gave a salute, "Yes ma'am." They got dressed and were about to head for the door when Eric stopped, "Liara wait." The young Asari stopped, "Yes Eric?" The Marine went over the desk and picked up the small box that was resting on it, "I want to give you something." he said handing her the box.

Liara slowly opened the box, and a gasp escaped her lips. "...Eric." she said in awe. "I wanted to give you something special from my heart. As well as something for luck." he said happy at her reaction. Liara took the necklace out of the box and gazed at it. The tiny element zero orb inside the heart shaped sapphire casting a small glow.

"Its beautiful." she said, her voice sounding like she saw the Goddess herself. "Just like you." Eric said taking the necklace and putting it on for her. Liara looked down at the accessory before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him so deeply the Marine's head was spinning.

"Thank you...my love." she said before leaving the room. Eric stood still a moment, then looked at the ceiling. "God, Goddess, which ever one of you is listening. Thank you, for sending me one of your angels." He left the room soon after.

X

The _Normandy_ approached the Mu relay, Joker locked in the coordinates of Ilos as he pulled the ship close to he relay. The mass energy grabbed the ship and catapulted it off into the Terminus Systems.

A moment later, the _Normandy_ appeared next to another relay a distance away from Ilos. "Uh...Commander? We've got company." said Joker from the cockpit. Shepard, Tali, Liara and Eric stood behind him seeing everything before them. "Have their sensors picked us up?" asked Liara. "Stealth systems are engaged. Unless we get close enough for visual, they won't have any idea we're here." replied Joker.

"Picking up some strange readings from the planet's surface" said Pressly. "Take us down Joker. Lock in on the coordinates." said Shepard. "Negative on that Commander. The nearest landing zone's two klicks away." said Pressly. "We'll never make it in time on foot. Get us something closer." said Ashley walking into the cockpit.

"There is nowhere closer! I've looked!" shouted Pressly. "We can Drop in with the Mako." said Eric causing everyone to glance at him. "Are you crazy? You would need at least a hundred meters of open terrain to pull off a drop like that. The most I can find near Saren is twenty." said Pressly. "No way we can make a drop like that." said Ashley.

"We have to try. Its the only idea we have right now." said Liara. "Find another landing zone." said Ashley. "There is no other landing zone!" shouted Pressly. "The descent angle's too steep!" added Tali. "Its our only option right now." said Eric seriously.

Ashley was about to speak but Joker cut her off, "I can do it." "Joker?" asked the Commander. "I can do it." he repeated. There was a pause, then Shepard looked at the gathered crew, "Gear up and head down to the Mako. Joker, drop us right ontop of that bastard!"

X

The team gathered in the garage and suited up, Shepard was taking everyone on this mission and they needed to be prepared. "You ready for this?" asked Garrus. "Are you kidding split-lip? I. Love. This. Job." he said punctuating each word, "Oohrah." (Quoted from 'Jarhead') Garrus tilted his head, "More old Earth-Marine phrases?" Eric shrugged, "Gotta love the classics."

Garrus looked to the other side of the hanger and smirked, "Thats not all you love is it?" The Corporal followed his line of sight and saw Liara talking with Tali as she tucked her new necklace into her armor. "Damn right. I would die protecting her." he said deadly serious. "Just don't go getting yourself killed Lachance. I got your back." he said holding up his talon.

"I got yours Garrus." Eric replied clasping the talon with his hand. Shepard stepped out infront of them, "We're almost there people, get in the Mako and lets get ready for the drop."

X

The _Normandy_ pulled into the planet's atmosphere. Joker ripped off his hat and tossed is aside as he wiped sweat from his forehead. This was going to be one hell of a drop.

On the planet's surface, Saren and a group of Geth entered a temple-like structure. He heard the sreaming engines and looked up to see the _Normandy_ make its decent. He pointed to his troops, "You two, keep moving. Inside, now!" He watched the Mako launch from the _Normandy_'s underbelly just as the main enterance before him started to close.

Just as the Mako hit the ground, the door sealed shut.

The team piled out of the vehicle, "Damn its cramped in there." said Ashley cracking her back. They approached the door and looked it over, "We have to get inside this bunker before Saren finds the Conduit!" said Garrus. "Theres no way in hell we're getting passed this without a couple of bombs." said Eric as he knocked on the reinforced steel.

"If Saren found a way to open it. There must be some kind of security override somewhere in this complex." said Tali. "Then we need to find some way to get it running again." added Wrex.

They turned around and went toward the other opening, leaving the Mako behind for the time being. Several Geth troopers came through first but were mowed down by the large team. They moved quickly into a courtyard and just barely dodged a large blast fired at them. "Armatures!" shouted Shepard as they took cover. "Garrus, Tali and I will take the first. The rest of you handle the second!" ordered the Commander as they fired upon the large Geth.

Eric looked over his cover at their target. "Liara, Ash, lower its shields. Wrex, get a grenade ready." said Eric as he pulled out one himself. The girls dropped the Armature's shields giving them an opening. Eric and Wrex primed their grenades and threw them.

The Armature's body shook as the two explosions ripped into its armor. It shuddered with a few sparks coming out but it remained standing. The team opened fire on it until it finally fell.

X

Shepard and Tali kept shooting their Armature with Garrus laying in wait with his sniper rifle trained on the synthetic's optic. Tali fired an overload which dropped its shields completely, while Shepard weakened its head armor with his assault rifle. Garrus saw his opening and fired. The round going straight through the large Geth's optic and out the back of its head.

When the Armature crumpled to the ground, the team regrouped and headed for the structure infront of them. Going down several stone corridors covered in foliagem they kept their eyes out for any Geth that could have been hiding.

"Are these the Protheans?" asked Eric looking at the odd looking statues that were scattered everywhere. "They must be. If this is one of their worlds." said Liara looking over a statue. "No time for that now. Lets get to that security override." said Shepard. "Yes sir." said Eric as they moved onward.

They stood upon a landing above another courtyard where several Geth Shock Troopers and a Destroyer where waiting. Garrus, Shepard, and Eric took out their sniper rifles and started to pick the Geth off one by one. "Got 2." said Eric. "3." said Shepard. "4. I win." said Garrus smirking. "The Destroyer counts as one Garrus." said Eric as the team made their way down to the courtyard. The Turian sighed, "Fine, I still beat you though Lachance." "But you tied with me." said Shepard smirking himself.

Entering the courtyard, they encountered more Geth, but not in so many great numbers as they expected. They had just entered an elevator when Eric voiced this, "You know. If the Conduits here...where are all the Geth? I thought there would be more than this." "Lachance raises a good point." said Wrex.

"Saren must be focusing most of his forces into finding the Conduit and securing it." said Shepard as the elevator descended. "This place still has power. Must run off its own generator." said Garrus. "I bet this place is the command center for the entire complex. Saren's troops must have sealed the doors from here after he went inside." said Ashley.

"We'll have to figure out how to disengage the security lockdown if we ever want to get inside that bunker." said Tali. The elevator doors opened into a narrow hallway, the team drew their weapons and followed it to a large room with an open ceiling. "Contact!" shouted Garrus. Two Geth Destroyers and a Geth Prime came out of the shadows and fired on them.

The team split up. Ashley and Wrex took one Destroyer, Garrus and Liara the other, while Shepard, Tali and Eric handled the Prime. They started by working on the Geth's shields, Tali overloading them while Shepard and Eric added with their assault rifle/pulse rifle. When the shields were down, the Prime fired at them forcing them into cover.

"Shields are down, gotta recharge." said Eric. Shepard looked at the Prime and saw that one of its legs were damaged. Activing on impulse, he vaulted over his cover and ran at the large Geth. Sliding across the stone floor and smashing the butt of his rifle into the synthetic's damaged leg. The Prime fell to the ground face first. Shepard capitalized by jumping on it's back and firing several rounds into its head.

Looking around, the Commander saw Garrus and Liara was done with their Destroyer. And Wrex had just finished crushing the head of his and Ashley's. "Lets keep moving." he said as they went farther into the complex. "Nicely done Shepard. Couldn't have done better myself." said Eric as they passed the dead Geth Prime.

They made it to a small room and activated a security panel. "Come on. Saren's already got a headstart. We have to go find him before he reaches the Conduit." said Garrus. "Unless he's already found it. Then we're just walking into a trap." said Wrex. "Then we'll have to take that chance." said Eric keeping guard at the door with Ashley.

"Hold on. Something is happening." said Liara as a damaged hologram came online. "...too late...unable to...invading fleet...no escape..." it was choppy, but it sounded like a warning. "It sounds like a message, but I don't understand the language." said Tali. Eric's eyes widened. He understood it! But how? Shepard should have been the only one who could understand the Prothean language.

"Its over 50,000 years old. It must be in Prothean." said Liara. "I understand some of the words. Its a warning against the Reaper invasion." said Shepard. The hologram spoke again, "...ot safe...seek refuge...side the archives...alled Reapers...the Citadel...overwhelmed...only hope...act of desperation...the Conduit...all is lost."

"It said something about the Conduit, but it's too degraded to help. We should go." said Shepard. They left the room as the hologram continued to speak. "...cannot be stopped...cannot be stopped..."

Eric felt dread in the pit of his stomach. The words of the doomed person from the hologram echoed in his mind as they left the command center of the complex.

**A/N: The Ilos mission will be divided into a few parts like the Virmire mission until it spills into the final fight. Review, and you'll be rewarded with a quick update!**


	19. The Prophacy

**A/N: A warning. The next couple of chapters are gonna be the shortest in the fic. This is only because I have to explain a few things about Eric and his role in the ME universe. You'll see soon enough.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The Mako rumbled its way through the underground bunker that Saren diappeared into. The team had agreed to use the vehicle for extra firepower as they hunted after the ex-Spectre. In the front seat, Shepard drove with Tali in the passanger seat manning the guns. The middle seat had Garrus and Ashley, and the back seat had Wrex, Eric and Liara. It was a tight fit, but they managed.

They had encountered a little resistance since entering the bunker. But the team knew that Saren had to have left something to keep them off his trail. Shepard pulled the Mako to a halt when they encountered a large barrier blocking their path. "Whats going on?" asked Garrus. Another barrier appeared behind them. "Dammit! Its a trap. Saren must have set it up." said Ashley.

"I don't think Saren's behind this." said Shepard as he popped the hatch and got out of the Mako, the others close behind. Outside, the team looked at the barriers that boxed them in. Eric drew his pistol and shot the barrier infront of them twice, "Theres got to be a way to get out of here." They looked around for a bit and found an elevator inside a small hallway off to the side.

"That might be out ticket." said Shepard. "Liara, Eric, your with me. The rest of you guard the Mako just in case." several affirmatives went around as the small team headed for the elevator.

The lift decended into the bunker, "What evers down here has gotta be important if it stopped us." said Eric. "It could be a security measure. We should be careful." said Liara. The lift stopped and opened to reveal a large chamber with a small bridge leading to a platform with a terminal at the end. The walls were lined with cryo-stasis pods.

Carefully, the team walked across the bridge to the terminal, which came alive and brought forth a scetchy hologram. "You are not Prothean. But you are not machine either. This eventuality was one of many that was anticipated. This is why we sent out our warning through the beacons." said the hologram. "It looks like a damaged VI program left behind by the Protheans." said Liara.

"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you. Unlike the other that passed recently. Perhaps there is still hope." said the hologram. "My name is Vigil. You are safe here for the moment. But that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe." "Why did you bring me here?" asked Shepard.

"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it, you must understand, or you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government. As it was with us, and as it has for every civilization that came before us." said Vigil, "But the Citadel is a trap, the station is actually an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon."

"Shepard, the Reapers will use the Citadel to start their invasion. Thats how they killed the Protheans. They will wipe out the governments and the Citadel fleet in one attack, sending everyone else into panic so they cannot regroup in time. They made sure that no one would find out the truth behind the Citadel, so they left behind caretakers to look after it and keep its secret." said Eric, not having to need his cover.

"You." Vigil said addressing Eric. "The Protheans spoke of you. A prophecy of a soul from another world who whould help fight the Reapers." Eric stepped foreward, "Yeah, heard a lot about that Vigil. What does this Prophecy mean? Why was I brought here from my universe?"

Vigil was silent a moment, "You were brougth back where you belong." Eric eyes practically flew out of his head. Shepard and Liara looked like they were hit with lightning. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" asked Eric overcoming his shock.

"When the Reapers destroyed our race. The last researchers created an anomaly. They converged all of our history, knowledge, and secrets into a mass of energy. This energy, was sent through a wormhole to another universe so that the Reapers would not find it. This energy, bound itself to a newly born child. Locked inside of you, is everything our race once was." said Vigil.

Eric slid to his knees as everything hit him. Thats why he was brought here. He was the catalyst for all that the Protheans stood for. Liara dropped down and held him, "Eric?" she asked worried. "I fought for my country back home, thats all I ever believed in. But now I...I didn't know that..." Eric put a hand over his chest. Everything that the Protheans were...was inside of him?

Shepard looked from Eric to Vigil, "What else did this prophacy say?" "The prophacy spoke of the one containing out past in another realm, fighting along side the one who would stand against the Reapers in this one. You, Commander Shepard. The two of you, are destined to bring an end to the cycle that has extiguished life in the galaxy for millions of years."

Eric stood up with Liara's help, "How? How can we stop them?" "To know the answer, you must unlock what is inside of you. Then you will know the answer. For now, you must stop them from coming through the Citadel. The Conduit is the key. Ilos was a top secret research facility. Here researchers worked to create a small scale version of a mass relay. One that linked directly to the Citadel, the hub of the relay network."said Vigil

"Shepard, the Conduits a back door into the Citadel. The last of the researchers made it so that the Reapers couldn't recieve the signal to awaken. If Saren succeeds...he'll undo what the Protheans did, and let Sovereign open the relay." said Eric. "He is correct. His knowledge of our past and this universe is very accurate." said Vigil.

"Is there a way you can help us?" asked Shepard. "There is a data file in my console. Take a copy when you go. When you reach the Citadel's master control unit, upload it to the station." replied Vigil. "It'll disrupt the Citadel's security protocols and give you temporary control over the station. It might give you a chance against Sovereign."

"Where is this master control unit?" asked Liara. "We follow Saren though the Conduit. He'll lead us to it." said Eric. "Hes got enough of a head start. Grab that data file and lets go." said Shepard.

Eric went for the terminal and copied the data to his omni-tool and sent it to Shepards. They turned to leave. "Good luck. You are the last hope for this galaxy. And the future races it will create." said Vigil. "I won't fail." Eric said as he and the others went back to the elevator.

**A/N: The secret of the prophecy is revealed! Who knew Eric's role was that important huh? But can he and Shepard break the cycle of death? Stick around for the next upfate and find out.**


	20. Highway to Hell

**A/N: Its almost time for the final battle folks. And its coming fast!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The elevator ride back to where the Mako was parked was silent. Shepard looked back at Eric who kept his eyes down, a serious expression on his face. The Commander couldn't blame the Corporal, being told that there was the remnants of an ancient race locked inside of your body would definately cause anyone to reevaluate your life and its importance.

Liara was clutching his hand, offering as much comfort as she could to the one she had fallen for. "Eric." said the Commander. The Marine's head shot up surprising the two other occupants, "Yes sir?" he asked, his voice sounding hollow and lost. "How are you holding up?" asked Shepard. Eric gaze went back to the floor, "I...don't know what to think Shepard. All this time...since the day I was born...I've had the whole Prothean archives in me."

He ran a hand through his mowhawk, "Just a few months ago I was a Marine in the United States Marine Corps. Being brought here to this universe was taxing enough. But to find out that I'm a catalyst for an extinct civilization...my head feels like its going to overload."

Liara squeezed his hand tighter, "You are not alone Eric. I will always be here for you." "So will I. You and I are in this together Eric. And we will stop the Reapers, as a team." added Shepard. Eric smiled, "Thanks."

The elevator stopped and opened back on the level where the others were waiting by the Mako. "Shepard, the barriers are down. What went on down there?" asked Ashley. "No time to explain. We have to get to the Conduit before Saren now!" shouted Shepard as they all piled back into the vehicle.

Shepard hit the gas and the Mako surged forward. Eric sat in the passanger manning the guns this time, his mind back on the mission. They reached the end of the tunnel and saw a small group of Geth Rocket Troopers waiting for them. Eric grabbed the cannon controls and fired. The Geth were sent flying from the blast giving them a clear path.

Shepard turned the Mako down into a crumbling building and down a steep water basin. "Suddently I feel like I'm in an amusement park instead of a battlefield." said Eric. Shepard chuckled, "I know the feeling." They turned the corner and just barely missed a blast fired by a Colossus. "Eric open up!" ordered Shepard as he gunned the engine.

Eric kept his hand pressed on the fire button for the machine guns and tapped the cannon button again and again. The weapons tore though the Colossus' shields but it kept standing. It fire another blast and Shepard was barely able to swirve around it. Eric aimed the cannon at the head of the large Geth and fired. The heavy round shattered the shields and blew its head off in one go.

The Mako flew past the dead Colossus and went down another network of winding tunnels. Eric occasionally firing the guns at the Geth while Shepard used the thrusters to dodge the missles that almost hit them.

Suddenly, a missle exploded off of the side of the vehicle. Eric swiveled the cannon around and took out the Geth Rocket trooper that was still standing. "Gotta be more careful." the Corporal muttered to himself. The Mako reached a long stretch that opened up ahead, "Shepard stop a second." said Eric.

The Commander stopped the Mako, Eric used the zoom feature on the scope infront of him and saw several Geth Troopers, Drones, and a Destroyer waiting for them at the end. The cannon fired and the synthetics went flying. The Destroyer tried to get up, but another cannon blast blew it apart. "Nice shooting." said Shepard as they started moving again.

They turned a corner and stopped at the edge of a large incline that lead down to a ramp. And infront of the ramp, was a glowing, miniature mass relay. "Thats it Shepard. The Conduit." said Eric. "Do we go straight for it?" asked Shepard. Eric nodded, "Yeah, but don't stop once we get moving. If we don't reach at least 88mph we won't be able to get through it."

Shepard slammed his foot down as hard as he could on the accelerator, and the Mako went down the incline.

X

Unknown to the team. Sovereign and the Geth fleet came out of the mass relay close to the Citadel and opened fire on the Citadel fleet. Alliance ships exploded in the assault as they fought back as best they could.

In Citadel control, Saren looked down at the dead Asari who were incharge of running the control center. Turning toward the door, he left to find his objective, and gain full control of the station for the Reapers.

X

The Mako flew down the incline, drawing closer and closer to the Conduit. "Shepard we have to go faster. The Conduits gonna close in less than a minute!" said Eric. "I'm giving her all shes got!" said Shepard with his foot and the accelerator on the floor.

The Corporal was suddently hit with an idea that his little brother had when he beat this level. Spinning the cannon around until it was facing behind them, be fired again and again. "What are you doing?" asked Tali from the back. "Giving us momentum!" shouted Eric over the sounds of the gun firing.

They reached the base of the incline and surged toward the ramp. Five Geth Colossus' waited for them and fired at them. "Ignore them we don't have time!" shouted Eric continueisly slamming the fire button for the cannon. Shepard dodged the blasts fire by the large Geth and kept the accelerator floored. The Mako flew up the ramp and was grabbed by the relay's mass energy.

In another second, the vehicle was launched into the sky at high velocity just as the Conduit shut down.

X

Inside the Citadel, fires and destruction covered a good potion of the station. Standing around a fork shaped device, several Geth stood around searching for targets.

The large device suddently kicked on catching the Geths attention. The device glowed bright for a moment, then flashed as a large vehicle flew out of it. Crushing the Geth as it landed before it flipped over onto its roof against a wall.

A hatch popped open and Shepard and Eric fell out onto the ground, "Shit...guess I forgot that part." said Eric as he and the Commander helped the disoriented crew out of the Mako. They all got a good look around them, "Dammit, look at all of this." said Garrus seeing all the damage. "Its going to get worse if we don't stop Sovereign." said Liara.

Shepard walked over to the hallway closest to them, but stopped and shot two Husks in the head before they could grab him, "Lets get moving. We don't have much time." he said as they all followed him. They entered the large elevator at the end of the hall and it started to rise.

X

Outside the Citadel, the fleet continued to try and hold off the Geth forces just as the station started to close. "Their closing the Citadel! Don't let the enemy ships inside!" ordered a Turian captain as his ship fired.

Sovereign sped toward the closing station, barreling through the lines of ships and destorying several in the process. The other Alliance ships fired at the Reaper, but their heavy rounds bounced harmlessly off of its kinetic barrier.

Sovereign made it inside the station just as it closed. Moving through the open space toward a needle like tower in the center of the Citadel, opening its appendages and latching onto the tower as it began to assume control of the station.

X

The elevator the team was on came to a hault. "Shit, Saren's locked the elevator! Suit up, we're going outside!" said Shepard. Everyone sealed their suits for what was going to happen next. Eric pulled out a breathing apparatus and put it over his face, making sure it was sealed before nodding to the Commander.

Shepard pulled out his pistol and shot the window. Glass floated in the zero gravity outside as the Commander stepped off the elevator, his magnetic boots sticking to the wall of the tower.

The others followed with their weapons out. Eric looked out of his breathing mask and saw one of Sovereign's tentacles slamming against the tower making it shake slightly. _"We're gonna kill you, you bastard."_ he thought to himself as the team moved up the tower.

A window infront of them shattered and Geth Troopers started to file out infront of them. The team opened fire taking the synthetics out and kept moving forward...or in this case up. A Geth Rocket Trooper came out on their left, Wrex grabbed it and slammed it into the side of the wall crushing it.

Liara launched a blast of biotic energy sending several Geth Troopers flying back out the window they came in. Eric smashed a Trooper in the face with the butt of his pulse rifle shattering its optic. Tali blasted another Trooper in half with her shotgun.

They went up a ramp and two Krogan Warlords came at them with weapons drawn. "Abominations!" Wrex roared as he charged forward and slamming into the two other Krogan. He smashed his fist into the face of one, damaging its helmet causing it to suffocate from the lack of oxygen. Wrex yanked the shotgun out of the hands of the other and pressed the barrel to its head, "You are not a true Krogan." he growled squeezing the trigger, blowing the Krogan's brains out of its head.

"Brutal." said Ashley as the team moved around the floating blood and grey matter. They kept fighting their way up the tower. Killing any and all Geth that got in their way. They entered a large opening when a Geth dropship came down and started dropping troops off. "Tali, get the tower defenses running! We'll cover you!" shouted Shepard as he and the others took cover.

Tali ran to the first turred guns and got them working then went for the next one. Rockets flew out of the guns striking the dropship causing significant damage.

Eric dropped another Trooper that was trying to get a bead on Tali. He dropped down to let his shields recharge and looked over at Liara who was right next to him. "Definately not the date I was hoping to give you here on the Citadel." he said smirking. Liara smiled back and shot a Geth Sniper through the optic with her pistol, "You can make it up to me later."

Tali activated the last defense turret, the Geth Dropship couldn't withstand the constant barrage of heavy fire and flew away from the area before exploding in the air. "Keep moving!" called Shepard.

The team made their way past more Krogans standing guard. They entered another large area where the heavy turrets were under Geth control. "Focus fire on the turrets, their the biggest threat." said Shepard. The team managed to destroy the first turret and made their way down a small tunnel to avoid fire from the others.

Several Krogans met them head on, with a Battlemaster behind them giving orders. "The Battlemaster is mine." growled Wrex. The team attacked the Krogans as they charged. Garrus put a round through a Warrior's head with his sniper rifle. Shepard pulled out his pistol in combination with his assault rifle and brought down a Warlord.

When the other Krogan were killed, Wrex charged at the Battlemaster with a cry of fury. The Battlemaster charged as well and the two Krogan slammed into each other like two freight trains. Wrex recovered first and headbutted the Battlemaster knocking him down where the Urdnot Warlord stomped down hard on it head snapping his head and crushing his rib cage. "Pathetic." spat Wrex.

The team started moving again, Eric looked up and saw that they were right under Sovereign. They made it to a hatch in the side of the tower, "Heres our way in." said Shepard opening the hatch. One by one, the crew went inside, ready to face what waited for them.

**A/N: Its coming down to the wire. Can they stop Saren and Sovereign? Or will they fall. Review!**


	21. The End of Saren

**A/N: The end is near...are you prepared? **

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The team entered the council chambers, weapons scanning left and right for hostiles. "I don't like this." said Garrus. They moved around the enterance atrium when Two Geth Troopers came down the stairs and fired at them, but were taken out before they got halfway.

They entered the courtyard before the council chambers and encountered more light resistance. The team worked together in clearing out the remaining Geth Troopers before heading toward the main stage where Saren was tampering with the Citadel's controls.

He turned to the approaching squad and lept ontop of his hovering platform. He primed a grenade and tossed it at them, the explosion forcing them into cover. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time Shepard." said Saren.

"In time for what?" asked Shepard. "The final confrontation. I think we both expected it would end like this." replied Saren. "You've lost. You know that, don't you? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel's systems. The relay will open. The Reapers will return."

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve!" called Shepard. "You and your team survived our encounter on Virmire. But I've changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has...upgraded me." "You let that thing implant you? Are you insane?" asked Eric from his cover a little ways from Shepard. "I suppose I should thank you all. After Virmire, I couldn't stop thinking about what what you said about Sovereign manipulating me. About indoctrination. The doubts began to eat away at me. Sovereign sensed my hesitation. I was implanted to strengthen my resolve." said Saren.

"Now my doubts are gone. I believe in Sovereign completely. I understand that the Reapers need organics. Join us and Sovereign will find a place for you, too." "Sovereign's controlling you through your implants! Don't you see that?" exclaimed Shepard trying to get through to what was left of Saren's mind.

"The relationship is symbiotic. Organic and machine intertwined, a union of flesh and steel. The strengths of both, the weaknesses of neither." replied Saren. "I am a vision of the future Shepard. The evolution of all organic life. This is our destiny. Join Sovereign and experience a true rebirth!"

"We have to get through to him. Saren's still in there somewhere, hes gotta be." said Eric. "Sovereign hasn't won yet. I can stop it from taking control of the station! Step aside and the invasion will never happen!" Shepard called to Saren. "We can't stop it! Not forever. You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are too powerful." said Saren.

"Saren you can fight this! You know this is wrong! You were a proud Spectre once, don't let innocents die like this!" shouted Eric. Saren looked like he was starting to struggle, "Maybe your right. Maybe there is still a chance for...unh!" he screamed and clutched his head. "The implants...Sovereign is tooo strong...I'm sorry, it's too late for me."

Shepard rolled to his feet, "It's not over yet! You can still redeem yourself!" he said to the ex-Spectre. Saren gave them all a sorrowful look. "Goodbye Shepard. Thank you." he put his pistol under his chin and pulled the trigger. Blue blood flew out the back of his head and he fell off his platform through the glass floor to the ground below.

The team ran up to the main console. Shepard immediately started using the data files they had aquired to gain control of the station. Eric looked down over the platform at the dead Spectre shaking his head, "In the end, he couldn't be saved." he said outloud. Liara stood next to him, "But he decided to end his life before he was forced to kill innocent lives. He made an honorable sacrifice, dispite what he has done."

"Vigil's data file worked. I've got control of all systems." said Shepard. "Open the stations arms. Maybe the fleet can take Sovereign down before he regains control of the station!" exclaimed Ashley. "See if you can open a comunication channel." said Tali.

Shepard activated his omni-tool, '...the Destiny Ascension. Main drives offline, kinetic barriers down to 40%. The council is on board. I repeat, the council is on board.' spoke a navigator. '_Normandy_ to the Citadel. _Normandy_ to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you Commander.' said Joker.

"I'm here Joker." said Shepard. 'We caught that distress call Commander. I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in!' said the pilot.

"Are you really willing to sacrifice human lives to save the council Shepard?" asked Wrex. "This is bigger than humanity. Sovereign's a threat to every organic species in the galaxy." said Liara. "The council must be sacrificed for the greater good. Don't waste your reinforcements. Hold them back until the Citadel arms open up. Save the human fleet to attack Sovereign." said Garrus.

'Whats the order Commander? Come in now to save the Ascension, or hold back?' asked Joker. Shepard thought hard, lives were once again on the line and it was up to him.

Eric watched the Commander think over his decision. It was his call, and he wouldn't blame Shepard no matter which way he goes.

Shepard pressed his comm, "Opening the relays now Joker. We need to save the Ascension...no matter what the cost." The Marine smirked, always the paragon. "I hope you know what your doing Shepard." said Garrus.

X

Outside the Citadel, the _Normandy _followed by the large human fleet appeared through the relay. 'Alliance ships move in. We need to save the Destiny Ascension.' said the Admiral Hackett

On the Ascension, and Asari at the controls looked surpised, "Commander, we're picking up reinforcements!" The commander looked releaved, "Its the Alliance! Thank the Goddess!"

The fleet opened fire on the Geth ships, the rounds ripping the ships to pieces. The Geth returned fire taking out a couple of human ships, but the Geth were out gunned and outmatched. 'Destiny Ascension, you are all clear. Repeat, you are all clear.' said Joker as the last of the Geth fleet fell in ruins.

'The Citadel is opening! All ships move in! Concentrate on Sovereign!' ordered Hackett as the fleet went inside the Citadel. Seeing the Reaper in their sights, they began the assault.

X

Back inside the tower. The team looked down at the dead body of Saren. "Make sure hes dead." said Shepard. Eric nodded and went down to the lower level with Wrex and Liara.

Dropping down onto the grass covered ground below, the team of three walked toward the prone form ahead of them. Eric pulled out one of his pistols and fired twice in to Saren's head. "Double tap to the head Commander. Hes dead." said Eric into his comm.

Suddently, the building started to shake and red volts of electricity shot all around them. "What the hells going on?" shouted Wrex. The red energy struck Saren's body and it started to glow an convulse. There was a burst of red energy that sent Wrex and Liara skidding across the ground and Eric into a wall painfully.

The platform above collapsed sending the rest of the team tumbling into the lower level. They all looked up to see Saren's body stand up and start to pulse with red energy as it stumbled around. The flesh on the body started to burn away revealing the cybernetic construction underneith.

When it was all over, a Husk with glowing red eyes and chest stood before them. Its head snapped around and looked at all of them. **"I am Sovereign! And this station...is...MINE!"**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! The final battle has begun folks, who will walk away from this? Stay tuned. **


	22. The Final Battle

**A/N: Here we go, the final fight with Sovereign!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The creature before them that was once Saren gave a shriek before leaping up onto one of the walls of the chamber. "What the hell is that?" shouted Garrus. "Sovereign's controlling the cybernetic part of Saren's body like a Husk!" shouted Eric as he and the others fired at it.

The red glowing Husk flung itself at them, the team dove aside as it landed on the ground with a large impact. It crawled across the ground like a spider as the team contuned to shoot at it. Wrex charged it with his shotgun blasting. The Husk threw itself at Wrex, flipping through the air and latching onto his back. "Get this thing off of me!" The Warlord roared trying to shake it off.

"Wrex hold still!" shouted Garrus as he, Eric and Shepard drew sniper rifles. The Warlord halted giving them a shot. All three fired their rifles blowing the Husk off of Wrex. The Husk flipped upright on the ground and started to crawl around again.

It lept up and latched onto a wall and charged energy to its mouth. "Get down!" shouted Shepard. They got into cover just as a volley of energy blasts spewed from the Husk's mouth toward them.

X

Outside, the Alliance fleet opened fire on Sovereign. Hitting the Reaper with everything they had. The Reaper didn't seem to acknowledge the heavy rounds hitting its body. Slowly, it lifted one of its tentacles and fired a red beam of energy that sheared through a nearby ship causing it to explode.

Sovereign opened the rest of its appendages and started tearing a part the other ships. The _Normandy_ flew by a nearby wreckage just barely missing a beam fired from the Reaper. 'Sovereign's too strong! We have to pull back!' shouted a commander. 'Negative! This is our only chance! Take that monster down, no matter what the cost!' ordered Hackett.

X

Back in the council chamber, Eric peered around his cover when the energy blasts haulted. The Husk was gone, "Where did he go?" he asked stepping out and searching the area with his weapon out. "He could be anywhere, keep your eyes open." said Ashley.

Everything was silent, save for the heavy combat outside the tower and the warning alarms going off.

A loud shriek pierced the air and the Husk flew down from one of the rafters high on the ceiling. Garrus shoved Shepard out of the way and was slammed hard before connecting with a wall on the opposite side of the chamber and slumping to the floor unconsious.

"Shit! Garrus is down!" shouted Eric shooting the Husk. The creature spun on him, its red eyes seemed to bore into Eric's very soul. The Corporal felt as though the devil himself was leering at him.

The Husk launched itself at him a pinned him to the wall with a metal talon squeezing his throat, **"You...you smell like the Protheans. I sense their lifeforce in you. You will die first."** Eric gritted his teeth and managed to pull out pistol, "Fuck you!" he said firing into the creature's chest.

Out of nowhere, something heavy smashed into the Husk's head sending it into a far wall. Eric fell to the floor clutching his throat, he looked up and saw Shepard holding a now broken sniper rifle in one hand and offering him the other. Eric took it and got to his feet. "Lets kill this bastard." said Shepard. "Yes sir." said the Marine.

The Husk got to its feet only to be grabbed by Wrex and thrown in to a support beam, ripping its arm off in the process. Liara threw several pieces of debris with her biotics, slamming the creature hard. Ashley, Eric, Shepard and Tali opened fire with their assault weapons, peppering the creature's body with bullets.

The creature swayed on its feet, but energy started to gather around its form. Before the team could react, a large red shockwave of energy threw them all off their feet and all over the chamber.

Eric groaned as he tried to stand up. Looking around, he saw all the others also getting up. He looked infront of him and saw Shepard getting to his feet. The Husk dropped from the air and grabbed Shepard by the throat and held him off the ground by its good arm. **"You have failed."** said Sovereign.

Eric fought the dull ache that went through his body and pulled out his other pistol. Lining up the sights, he fired once, twice, three times. Each round hitting the Husk making it drop Shepard and stagger back. Shepard didn't let it recover, drawing his shotgun, he forced the barrel into the creature's chest and fired.

Metal parts blasted from the body. Shepard fired again and again until the close range weapon ran empty. The Husk staggered with what little body parts it had left before it fell in a mangled heap on the floor, the red energy that kept it living sparked to life and incinerated what was left of the body turning to ashes.

X

Back outside, Sovereign suddently fell off of the tower, energy sparked around its form as it fell.

Joker flew the _Normandy _through the wrecked ships with what remained of the fleet. 'Its shields are down! Nows our chance!' he shouted to the other pilots and commanding officers as he flew the ship high above the Reaper. 'Hit it with everything we've got!' ordered Hackett.

The fleet fired on Sovereign, ripping its armor to pieces without its shields to protect it. Joker flipped the _Normandy_ around and dove toward the Reaper. 'On my flank! We're going in!' he shouted. When he was close, he fired a torpedo and banked right.

The round struck the Reaper in its underbelly and ripped straight through its mass effect core and out its front. Tentacles blew off and the machine started to blow up from the inside. In one thunderous explosion. Sovereign blew up. Its parts flying across the Citadel.

X

Shepard looked out the large window and saw Sovereign's wreckage coming straight for them. "GO!" he shouted. The team made a run for the exit as the Reaper's parts rained down into the tower. Wrex hefted a still unconsious Garrus on his back as he moved as fast as he could.

Liara tripped over debris. Eric stopped and helped her up, "RUN! WE HAVE TO HURRY!" he shouted as he pushed her forward.

The Marine heard a loud crash, and looked up to see several chunks of Sovereign coming right at him. "ERIC!" he heard Liara scream just befor everything went black.

**A/N:...The battle is over...Sovereign, Saren, and the Geth are beaten...but at what cost? (My Shortest Chapter yet, but we're close to the end and I intend to end this fic with a bang!) Review!**


	23. Destiny

**A/N: You guys honestly didn't think I'd end my fic like that did you...WRONG! lol. Heres Chapter 23!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Anderson with a squad of marines and medical staff entered the council chamber, debris of Sovereign lay scattered amongst the damaged tower. "Spread out and look for survivors. Shepard's whole crew is in here somewhere." he ordered.

A pile of debris started to move, Wrex rose from the damage and threw a large chunk of metal aside before helping Garrus out of the pile. Two marines went over to give them a hand. A little ways away, Tali and Liara came out supporting a limbing Ashley.

The medical teams started to go over the crews injuries, "Wheres Commander Shepard and Corporal Lachance?" asked Anderson. The team demeanor seemed to turn south, Liara felt her heart clench painfully, "Eric." she said feeling tears spill from her eyes.

X

Eric groaned loudly and opened his bleary eyes. He was on his back somewhere in the council chambers after the Sovereign's wreckage crashed into the tower. He tried to get to his feet but felt severe burning pain in his chest. The Corporal put his hand to his chest and brought it to his eyes, it was coated in blood. "Shit...thats my blood...thats a lot of my blood." he mumbled dropping his arm back to his side.

After a few moments, Eric summoned what strength he could, slidding himself back across the ground until he was sitting against a large chunk of debris. He looked down at the wound and saw it was a lot worse than he first thought.

His chest armor had been sliced into by a piece of wreckage and a large gash was gushing blood underneith. Bringing up his omni-tool, he applied all the medi-gel he had left to the wound. The substance stopped the bleeding and fixed some of the damage, but it didn't replace all the blood he already lost.

The Corporal slumped and his eyes grew heavy, he felt weak, and his body was starting to go numb. _"It can't...end like this...Liara...I'm sorry..."_ he thought before his eyes slid closed. _**"Your life is not over child."**_

Eric's eyes snapped open, but he was no longer on the Citadel. The Marine was now standing on Ilos, completely healed. But instead of the ruins he had seen before, Eric saw that the Prothean research complex was perfectly intact.

The Marine looked around to see a dozen humanoid shaped aura's of bluish-white energy surrounding him. _**"Hello Eric."**_ said one of the beings, a man. "Who are you? What is this?" he asked seriously. _**"We are the last of the Protheans. And you are within your own mind."**_ said another, this one sounding like a woman. Eric looked around himself again, "Why does this place look like Ilos?" _**"We thought it prove to be appropriate for what we must tell you."**_ said the first Prothean. "Why am I here?" _**"To learn the truth."**_

The twelve energy beings moved aside and a gold colored one approached, _**"Hello Eric, I am the last Prothean Elder. I know you must have many questions."**_ said the being. "Were you all originally like this?" asked Eric. _**"No. We once had form, but that all changed because our last effort to save our race."**_ "You should start from the beginning." said the Marine.

_**"You know that you were infused with an energy aura at birth in your dimension. An energy that contained our history, our culture, everything that we once were. But there was more...so much more. When the Reapers destroyed and enslaved our race, we thought of all the ways to preserve our ways of life. When the machines went back to dark space and we were released from our cryo stasis, we thought of ways to ensure everything we strived to create. Since we knew our race wouldn't survive with just the few of us."**_

_**"When we re-wrote the Citadel's systems, we set our final plan into action. Using our vast technology, we condensed our very beings into pure energy and launched them into a wormhole so that the Reapers wouldn't find us."**_

The Prothean elder paused for a brief period. _**"But there was a complication we did not foresee. The interdimensional jump damaged the stasis pod containing out combined energy. If we did not find a suitable container, our energy would have faded into nothing."**_

Eric felt his spine tingle a little, "So you found me. The day I was born." _**"Precisely. Our energy would not harm you when we bonded. You were pure, new to your world, free of corruption. You were perfect. Therefore, we chose you as a suitable host."**_

_**"As you grew, we saw your life through your eyes. Always watching. Every experience, every feeling."**_ "So your living inside of me? Possessing me?" asked Eric heatedly. _**"No. We are one, yes. But your body and mind are your own to do with as you please. We are...as you humans say...the angel on your shoulder offering guidence."**_ said one of the other Prothean energies.

The elder spoke again, _**"Of course, we also knew that we had placed a heavy burden on you. For with our beings fusing with you, you became one of the key elements to the Reaper's destruction. Bound by destiny to end the cycle that claimed our race and countless others before us."**_

Eric clentched his fists, he felt anger and depression surge through him, "Do you realize what you've done to me?" he asked as he felt his eyes tear up. "You pulled me from my life. My family, my friends, my duty as a United States soldier. And threw me into something I had no say in. Why?...WHY? WHY ME?"

The forms of energy were silent as the soldier sank to his knees, "Why did you put all of this on me? I'm a Marine...not a savior of a universe." _**"That is where you are wrong."**_ said the elder. _**"As I have said, we watched you grow into the man you are now. Your strength, your resolve to protect the innocent, your pure heart. We knew we chose wisely to bare our wisdom. And you have proven yourself capable of great things the moment you were brought to this universe."**_

Eric realized they were right, his country needed him back in his universe. But this galaxy needed him now to stand firm in the face of the Reapers. He could almost hear his drill Sergeant from boot camp, _"Com'mon maggot! Are you just gonna sit there like a beaten dog? Or are you going to kick Reaper ass?"_ And he knew his mother and little brother would have said something similar...just with a little more warmth in it. Pulling himself together, he stood before the Prothean spirits. "What do I need to do? How can I help Shepard stop the Reapers?"

_**"You may have fused with our spirits. But you have yet to possess our knowledge and power."**_ said the elder. "Power?" asked Eric confused. _**"Ah yes. I forget that the species' currently inhabiting the galaxy have yet to fully understand what you call 'biotics'." **_replied the elder. Eric was floored, "You mean...your people harnessed biotics?" _**"Yes. But your kind and the others have yet to realize its ture potential. Where we were able to break down that power to its raw form. We became what you would call, natural biotics." **_

The Marine's mind was reeling, "Then...that would mean..." _**"Yes. You Eric, are a natural biotic from our merging with your being. But to use that power without the knowledge of how would destroy your mind and body."**_ said the elder. Eric took a deep breath, "So how does this work? How can I obtain what you have to give?" _**"You must open your mind completely to us. Let our spirits finish merging with your being. In return your mind will contain our knowledge, the ability to use our technology, and you will obtain the powers of a biotic."**_

A thought crossed Eric's mind, "Will I still be me?" The spirits seemed to spark with merth, _**"Of course child. What we are giving you will not change who you are. But you will also be given a heavy burden. You must use our knowledge and power wisely. You are still human, never forget that."**_ Eric nodded, "I understand."

_**"We would like to bring something else forward."**_ said the spirit that sounded like a woman, _**"We have felt your attraction to the Asari Liara T'soni. We must inform you that if you were to have children, then they will also inherit the gifts that we are giving to you."**_ Eric had the decency to blush, the thought of little Asaris that looked like Liara but had his green eyes passed through his mind for a moment.

He shook his head just as the elder spoke again, _**"Are you ready to bare this gift, and this burden?" **_Eric had a look of complete calm and resolve on his face. "I am." he said letting his mind relax.

The Prothean spirits glowed brightly, one by one, they condensed into small orbs before flying directly into Eric. The Corporal felt warmth each time an orb flew into him, he felt his mind expand with pieces of information he never had before. His body felt like it was being energized with raw power.

When the last orb, the one contaning the Prothean Elder was before him, he heard it speak one last time, _**"Remember child, we will always be with you. Call upon us when you are in need of our guidance."**_ The orb flew into him like the others, and Eric felt himself levitating into the air, pulsing with energy.

Soon, the energy died down and he was set back on the ground. _**"You must return to your consious state child. Your friends are searching for you." **_spoke the elder from inside his mind. "Thank you." Eric said before he felt himself slip out of his mind and into the living realm.

X

Shepard stumbled around the debris scattered across the council chambers. Left arm craddled to his body as he looked for his missing squad members. He jumped over a piece of Sovereign's wreckage when he spotted Eric slumped against a chunk of upturned metal. "Eric!" he called jogging over.

He saw the wound in his chest and immediately checked the younger man's vitals and saw that he was still alive. "Eric? You still with me soldier?" asked the Commander. Eric groaned and opened his eyes, "Commander?" he asked hoaresly. Shepard grinned, thankful that he was okay, "Yeah its me Corporal. Can you move?" Eric shook his head slowly, "Too weak...lost too much blood...fixed the wound as best I could."

Shepard got on his left side and slung his arm over his shoulder. Ignoring the pain in is left arm, the Commander lifted the Corporal to his feet. "Come on Eric. I bet Liara's worried crazy about you." Eric chuckled, and grunted slightly from his chest wound. "And I bet...Tali's worried about...you." Eric repiled with heavy breaths. The Commander chuckled, "Your probably right."

The two soldiers hobbled their way around the damage and saw the medical crews looking over the rest of the team. Ashley looked up and gasped, everyone turned and looked wide eyed at the two standing on the chunk of Sovereign before them.

"What? Is there something on our faces?" asked Shepard jokingly. The avaliable medical crews and the non-injured squad ran forward and helped the two soldiers. Tali and Anderson helped sit Shepard down while a medic checked him over. Eric was laid on the ground and stripped of his chest armor so his wound could be looked at.

Liara knelt down and put his head in her lap, "Thank the Goddess you are alive." she said with tears coming down her cheeks. Eric weakly reached a hand up and wiped the tears away, "I'm okay beautiful, I'll never leave you." he smirked, "I still owe you a romantic date after all."

The Asari gave a small laugh and bent down and kissed the Marine. "I love you." she said softly. "As I love you." replied Eric. In the back of his mind, he could feel the happiness of the Prothean spirits before they fell silent completely.

**A/N: Another twist! Guess Eric's got a whole shitload of tricks up his sleeve now huh? I got another two or three chapters left before I put this story to bed. Keep the reviews comin!**


	24. Peace turned to Tragedy

**A/N: For the record guys, I am making a sequel for this story. I wouldn't leave this fic unfinished, I just wanted to cover the first game before moving on to the next. You'll see soon enough.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

It was hard to tell how much time went by after Sovereign's attack on the Citadel. Among the crew, Shepard, Ashley, Eric and Garrus had to be treated for injuries at the hospital when the station was cleared by the Alliance.

Eric was in the hospital for two weeks from his injuries, Liara had spent the whole time with him, never wanting to be too far away from him. During this time, Eric told Liara about how he met the Prothean spirits in his mind, and the gifts they had given him. The young Asari was beyond words, Eric had earned in one sitting what she had been trying to attain for decades.

The Marine had smiled at her and said that when the war with the Reapers came to an end, he vowed to help her uncover more secrets of the Prothean civilization. With her research, and his newly aquired knowledge of their technology, they would be able to show the whole galaxy what the Prothean culture was like before they were wiped out. Liara had never felt happier with the man she had fallen for.

The others were released from the hospital around the same time as Eric. And they were all given a heros welcome when they walked through the Citadel. They had saved the Citadel, the council, and the galaxy in one sweep.

It was about a day and a half after the crew was out of the hospital when they were asked to come to the council chambers. Eric had to bite his tongue to avoid laughing as the council was nearly kissing their asses for not only saving the Citadel from the Geth and Sovereign, but thier lives as well. They all were awarded pardon for 'stealing' the _Normandy_ as well as medals of valor for their part in the fight.

Anderson was also awarded to be the Human Ambassador on the council. Completely establishing humanity's place among the other species in the galaxy. And and all, everyone felt ontop of the verse.

X

In a bar in one of the nicer wards in the Citadel, well over a dozen glasses clanked together with a round of 'cheers'. "To taking names and kicking ass." said Eric downing his drink and putting an arm around Liara. "Here, here." said Garrus. "You all should be proud of what you have accomplished. You have one hell of a team here Shepard." said Anderson. "Believe me Ambassador, I know." said the Commander.

"I still can't believe the look on Udina's face when he found out hes no longer calling the shots." said Ashley with a wide grin. Wrex, who was wearing his family armor, downed shot after shot without even slowing, the Warlord held his liquor better than anyone at the table, "Your all true warriors. Its been an honor serving among you." he said keeping his rough demeanor.

"Aww, Wrex gave us a compliment. We should capture this historical moment." said Joker laughing. Wrex growled shutting the pilot up and causing everyone else to laugh.

"So what is everyone going to do now?" asked Liara. "I must return to my homeworld. Now that I have the cure for the genophage, I will try to being the clans together." said Wrex. "Good luck Wrex." said Eric raising his glass. Wrex nodded to him, "It is thanks to you Lachance, you have no idea what your have done for my people." Eric shrugged, "Just try not to start any wars with...well...everyone, okay?" Wrex chuckled, "No promises."

Tali, who had been sitting close to Shepard, spoke next, "I'm still on my pilgramige. I cannot return to the Fortilla until I have something to take back." Shepard wrapped and arm around her, "It would be an honor for you to be on the _Normandy_ a little longer Ms. Zorah." he said with a smile. Tali seemed to fidget, "Thank you John." Everyone raised an eyebrow, "John?" asked Garrus chuckling. Both the Commander and Quarian seemed to be a little embarrised.

Deciding to take the crosshairs off of Shepard and Tali, Eric turned to Garrus, "What about you split-lip?" Garrus shrugged, "Probably re-join C-Sec. Won't be as exciting as fighting the Geth, but it'll have to do. What about you Lachance?" Eric smirked, "Gonna stay on the _Normandy _a while longer. I like the atmosphere." "Same here." added Ashley.

"How about you Liara?" asked Shepard. The young Asari blushed a little, "I'll be staying on the _Normandy_ as well. I wish to stay close to my mate." she said holding Eric's hand. Garrus and Joker started chuckling, "Aww, how cute." said Joker in a squeeky voice. "Shut it 'Spanky'." The Marine fired back shutting the pilot up and getting everyone else to laugh loudly at him.

Garrus waved a waitress over, "Hay get this man a drink, hes gonna be making a lot of blue skinned babies soon." Liara blushed a deep purple while Eric was crimson, "Shut it split-lip! Or I'll call your Krogan sugar daddy!" Garrus flared his mandables in fury, "You smartass bastard!" The Corporal lept out of his seat, giving Liara a quick kiss, before running for dear life with an irate Turian close behind.

Anderson shook his head, "Like I said Shepard. You've got one hell of a crew. Definately one of a kind." Shepard watched with the others as Garrus attempted to strangle Eric. He couldn't be more proud of the people who served under him. His comrads, and friends.

X

Later on in the evening. Liara and Eric were walking through the Citadel hand in hand enjoying the beautiful sights and sound around them. "Things are changing." said the Asari as she rested her head on his shoulder. Azure hands running over the glowing necklace around her neck. "For the better." said Eric.

He suddently looked somber, "Until the Collectors come." he said silently. Liara gripped his hand tighter, "Your going to try and save him aren't you?" she asked already knowing the answer. "I have to atleast try." he said honestly. Liara got infront of him and put her hands on his face, "Don't put yourself in harms way needlessly. We both know he will be brought back in 2 years. Why change what has been set in motion?"

Eric sighed, "I...I just want to make a difference. Maybe keeping Shepard alive will help us stop them quicker. Save all the innocent lives that will be lost in his absence." Liara bit her lip before kissing him deeply. Eric kissed back, resting his hands on her hips. When she pulled way her blue eyes bored into his green ones, "Eric, you are very important. Not just to the fight against the Reapers. To me. I have never loved someone so strongly...I don't think I can afford to lose you."

The Marine held her to him and rested his chin on her head, "You won't Liara. I promise. Because I have something beautiful and important to come back to." Liara smiled and held him tighter, "What do you think the future holds?" Eric shrugged, "A peaceful galaxy free of fear." She shook her head, "I Meant for us." Eric smiled widely and pulled back to look her in the eye. "I don't know. I was thinking marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children."

Liara giggled, "Aren't you taking things a little to quickly?" Eric shrugged, "You asked what I believed the future held for us. That is what I believe." Liara kissed him again and brought her lips by his ear, "I like the sound of that future." she whispered.

Eric smiled down at the Asari before taking her hand and returning to the _Normandy _and their quarters. The future could wait. They were going to enjoy the present.

X (5 Months Later) X

Alarms rang throughout the _Normandy_ as fires spread everywhere. Just like in the game, the ship and crew had been on a routine check for possable Geth activity when they came under attack by an unknown crusier. The Collectors. The high powered weapon from the larger ship tore through the _Normandy_ as though it were nothing at all.

Eric, suited up in light armor, helped a limping crew member and set them into a nearby escape pod. "Eric!" shouted Liara running up to him, "Its them isn't it?" she asked fearfully. "Yes, the Collectors found us." said the Corporal. A pipe burst above them, Eric grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her down. "Help me get everyone into the escape pods!" he shouted over the alarms.

Working with a few other able bodied crew members, they managed to get the survivors into the pods and launched them. "Wheres Shepard?" asked Tali running up to join them. "He went to get Joker. Hes still in the cockpit." said Ashley. "I'm going to get them. You guys get in the last pod and get out of here." said Eric.

"No, Eric." said Liara worried. "I'll be alright. Trust me." he said to her. Eric gave his mate one good kiss before sprinting off into the ship. The three women watched him go before getting into the last pod and launching it. "Goddess...Keep him safe." said Liara as they flew away from the doomed _Normandy_

X

Onboard, Eric slapped a helmet on and sealed his suit before entering the CIC. Wreckage floated through the zero-g atmosphere, and the large hole in the ceiling showed the planet they were flying past during the time of the attack.

Tredding lightly around the damage. The Marine made his way to the cockpit where a kinetic barrier was set up. Inside, Shepard was trying to talk Joker into getting out of there. "I won't abandon the _Normandy_! I can still save her!" exclaimed Joker desperately. "The _Normandy's _lost Joker." said Eric entering the barrier. "Hes right Joker, this ship isn't worth dying over."

The pilot let out a deep sigh, "Alright, help me up." Eric and Shepard gently pulled Joker out of the seat making him hiss, "Watch the arm!" he said in pain. They brought him over to the last escape pod next to the cockpit and set him inside. "What are you doing here Eric?" asked Shepard. "Saving your asses. Now lets move." said the Corporal.

Outside the ship, the Collector vessel swung around and fired its main gun again. The super heated beam slicing into the crippled ship.

The beam shot through the cockpit, forcing both Eric and Shepard back. "Come on Commander!" shouted Eric flagging him over. The Commander looked over to the Corporal as the same energy beam struck again, hacking everything to pieces. "Get out of here Eric!" exclaimed Shepard. "Not without you sir!" Eric shouted back.

Another explosion rocked the _Normandy_, "That was an order soldier!" shouted Shepard. "Fuck orders! Lets go come on!" exclaimed Eric. Another explosion echoed, Shepard looked down and saw the energy weapon tearing into the ship and coming toward them. Shepard made a choice.

He pulled out his pistol and loaded a concussion round. "I'm sorry Eric." he said firing the shot. The concussion round struck the Corporal in the chest sending him crashing into the escape pod. Shaking his head, Eric tried to get back to the door when it sealed shut, "Commander!" he shouted punching the door.

In the cockpit, Shepard hit the eject button for the pod. Launching it into space just as the enemy ship attacked again. The following explosion sending the Commander slamming into a few walls before launching him into space.

The _Normandy_ floated helplessly through space. The Collector ship's main weapon tore through it one last time befor it exploded in a massive fireball. "SHAPARD!" Eric shouted seeing the ship's wreckage decend toward the planet below. Joker hung his head running his hands over his scalp. "Why?...Why did this happen?" he said in shock.

'This is Gunnery Chief Williams. Corporal Lachance check in. Come on Eric, whats your status?' Eric starred blankly out the viewport, eyes shifting from the _Normandy's_ wreckage to the escaping Collector ship. His hand slowly went up to his ear comm, "This is Corporal Lachance." he said robotically. 'Whats your status Eric? Wheres Joker and Commander Shepard?' asked Ashley.

Eric slid slowly into the seat next to Joker who was still broken up, "I'm fine. Jokers with me and has a broken arm and leg." There was silence over the line for a few moments. 'What about Shepard?' The Marine looked out the viewport when he replied, "Commander Shepard...he didn't make it." All communications went dead silent.

**A/N: No matter how hard he tries, Eric can't change everything. What will happen now? I have one last Chapter for this fic before I start the sequel. So stay tuned folks.**


	25. Memorial

**A/N: I had gotten a few reviews about how the first version of this chaper had some problems. I made the changes to help it make more sense. Heres the end of the first part of the Semper Fi series!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Fate has a nasty way of telling you that certain things cannot be changed. Eric had learned that in spades since he was transported to this universe. Right now was one of those times.

The Corporal sat in the front row at Commander Shepard's memorial service with all the other surviving members of the _Normandy _crew. There were literally hundreds in attendence, including the Citadel council. Eric looked down the row. Wrex sat at the far end in his family armor with his head hung in respect to the fallen Commander. Next was Garrus in a formal C-Sec uniform. Then Joker, the pilot had his crutches next to him, he barely made eye contact with anyone after the attack a month ago.

Next there was Ashley, who was consoling Tali who was almost in hysterics. The constant gasps coming from the young Quarian proved that she had been sobing loudly since the memorial started.

Eric sat in the middle of the row, with Liara on his right clutching his hand. Anderson sat on his left with a look of defeat in his eyes. Everyone was hit hard when Shepard died, it was like a part of themselves died with him. Eric felt the worst. He had tried...he tried so fucking hard to save Shepard's life. But it didn't turn out that way.

He felt Liara squeeze his hand, she knew why he was feeling the way he was and tried to give him reassurance. The Commander may be coming back in two years, but that didn't take away the impact his death had now.

The memorial started with several high ranking officials standing on the large stage under the statue of Shepard himself. Saying a few words about the Commander and his accomplishments as a soldier and a person. Anderson was called next and gave a light speech of how Shepard wouldn't be forgotten, that all he fought for wouldn't fade into nothing.

Each one of the crew was called up and gave their final respects. Wrex was the shortest, but he showed more emotion than a normal Krogan would have. He had said that Shepard was a great leader, and he died a hero. Garrus went next, and also kept his speech short. As did Joker. Ashley talked about how he had saved her on Eden Prime and brought her on the crew. And she was proud to serve under him.

When Tali went up, she could barely get a sentence out without breakng down. It was obvious that she and Shepard had a very strong bond, and were very close. Liara went up and talked of how Shepard had embrassed the Goddess, and he would be in good hands and watch over them with close eyes.

Eric's name was called last, he slowly stood up and made his way to the stage. Standing at the podium and facing the large crowd, he took a deep breath. "A lot could be said about Commander Shepard. But there was so much to him that others didn't know." he gulped a little, he had never spoken on behave of a fallen soldier before, let alone one as decorated as Shepard was. "Shepard was more than just our commanding officer, more than just our leader. He was a friend, an unstoppable force that pushed us in the right direction."

The Corporal took another breath, "Shepard was like a big brother. Looking out for all of us and making sure we were okay. Throwing himself into harms way to ensure we got back safely. He treated us as family." Looking out into the crowd, he saw Liara smiling encouragingly to him.

"When I was younger, my father taught me a phrase from old Earth Marines. 'Semper Fi'...it is a latin phrase meaning always faithful, and one used by the Marines throughout history on our planet. And thats what Shepard was. He was faithful to his duty, his comrads, and his friends."

Eric's gaze turned hard, "We all gave everything when Sovereign and the Geth attacked the Citadel. And Shepard died for what he believed in. And as one who served under him, and his friend, I won't let what he fought for die with him. The Reaper threat to this galaxy still exists, and Shepard would have wanted us to fight them with everything we have."

Ignoring the shocked looks on the council's faces. Eric about faced and looked up at Shepard's statue, he snapped a salute, "Rest in peace Commander." he said outloud. _"See you again in two years."_ He stepped off the stage and sat back down next to Liara as the service wrapped up.

X

The crew found themselves sitting around a table in the same bar they sat in six months prior after Sovereign's defeat. Only this time the atmosphere was more solumn. "Your speech was pretty good Eric." said Ashley. Eric shrugged and took a drink from his glass. They all stayed silent for a while. "We have to keep pushing forward, he would have wanted that from us." said Tali with a strong hint of depression in her voice.

"Shes right. He'd be kicking our asses if he saw us all like this." said Eric. "Then what do we do?" asked Garrus. "Fight. Keep what Shepard stood for alive and never give up." said the Corporal. "Here, here." said Wrex raising his glass. The others did the same. "To Commander Shepard." said Eric. "To Commander Shepard." echoed the others.

They stayed together in the bar for hours, talking about the good times and thinking about all they had been through together.

When they went their seperate ways, Eric and Liara found themselves sitting infront of a large window facing the Citadel's many lights. "What should we do now?" asked Liara from her place on the Marine's lap. Eric thought for a few minutes, "How about Illium? I always wanted to see that colony in real life." Liara smiled, "That sounds wounderful."

Eric hugged his mate tightly, he had two years before Shepard came back. And a lot could change in that amount of time. He wanted to make the most of what he had.

To be continued...

**A/N: The first parts over. I have two others stories out and waiting to be read. 'Semper Fi: Fall of Shadows', which takes place during the two years between stories. And 'Semper Fi II' which will cover the events of Mass Effect 2. The reviews you guys give me keep my fics alive, so thanks for the reviews and see you next time!**

**Demon Spartan**


	26. Sequel Preview

Coming Soon

_"Everything can change in the blink of an eye. Your life completely changed from what you have once believed. Bringing you into a new fight...a new war. And with it...a new sense of duty. The names Corporal Eric Lachance of the United States Marine Corps...or...thats who I use to be."_

_**God bless us everyone**_

_**We're broken people living under loaded gun**_

_**And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone**_

_**It can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun, no**_

_Eric standing ontop of a buliding overlooking the city on Illium in full armor, similar others standing behind him ready for combat._

_**God bless us everyone**_

_**We're broken people living under loaded gun**_

_**And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone**_

_**It can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun, no**_

_A squad of men storming a warehouse, gunning down mercs who tried to get a shot off._

_**And when I close my eyes tonight**_

_**Two symphonies of blinding light**_

_**God bless us everyone**_

_**We're broken people living under loaded gun**_

_**Like memories of cold decay**_

_**Transformations echoing away**_

_**Far from the world of you and I**_

_**Where oceans bleed into the sky**_

_Eric throwing a merc through a window, causing him to plummet to the ground below._

_**God bless us everyone**_

_**Will we burn inside the the fires of a thousand suns**_

_**For the sins of our hand, the sins of our tongue**_

_**The sins of our father, the sins of our young, no**_

_**God bless us everyone**_

_**Will we burn inside the the fires of a thousand suns**_

_**For the sins of our hand, the sins of our tongue**_

_**The sins of our father, the sins of our young, no**_

_Eric pressing his hand into the wound of one of his downed team mates, "Just hold on. We need medigel over here!" he shouted to one of the others._

_**And when I close my eyes tonight**_

_**Two symphonies of blinding light**_

_**God save us everyone**_

_**Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns, oh**_

_**Like memories of cold decay**_

_**Transmissions echoing away**_

_**Far from the world of you and I**_

_**Where oceans bleed in to the sky**_

_The squad inside a hover car trying to get away from several gunships that were firing upon them. The driver dropped the car down just as a few missles exploded against a vacant building._

_**Like memories of cold decay**_

_**Transmissions echoing away**_

_**Far from the world of you and I**_

_**Where oceans bleed in to the sky**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_Eric and Liara standing together holding each other. "I love you." they said simultaniously to each other._

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**(And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone)**_

_**(It can't be out matched, it can't be outrun, no)**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_A large facility under heavy guard was before them, they were so close to their target._

_**God bless us everyone**_

_**We're a broken people living under loaded gun**_

_**And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone**_

_**It can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun, no**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**(God bless us everyone)**_

_**(We're a broken people living under loaded gun)**_

_**Lift me up, let me go**_

_**(And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone)**_

_**(It can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun, no)**_

_The small team stood in the large room, pointing their weapons at the one sitting at a large desk in the shadows. Eric gripped the trigger on his gun. "This ends now Shadow Broker!"_

**SEMPER FI: FALL OF SHADOWS**

**(I don't own Mass Effect or Linkin Park)**


End file.
